


Mi Historia Entre Tus Dedos

by Danally



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Mutual Pining, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Some Humor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 58,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danally/pseuds/Danally
Summary: Modern AU. Después de un mal entendido y de unos meses separados, Pod busca a Sansa para que le dé la oportunidad de explicarse...sólo para descubrir que en el tiempo transcurrido ella lo borró de su mente, de su existencia, con el apoyo de su familia.Pagarle con la misma moneda es la única salida.Puedes borrar a alguien de tu mente. Sacar a esa persona de tu corazón es una historia completamente diferente.
Relationships: Podrick Payne/Sansa Stark
Comments: 52
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Sansa se despertó aquella mañana sintiéndose todavía placenteramente cansada. Le gustaba la sensación de comodidad, la calidez y la suavidad de la cobija rodeándola, sus ojos girando en su cabeza al abrirlos y el sueño tomándola una vez más, gustosamente entregándose a éste.

De esa forma, girando de lado a lado, medio dormida, medio despierta, sintió que pasaban las horas de la mañana. 

Esto siendo lo más cómoda que había estado en… _ya ni se acordaba cuánto._ Estiró todos músculos desperezándose, y aunque no tenía ánimos de nada más que quedarse dentro de la cama sabía que era hora de salirse de esta y encarar el día, vencer el desfase horario entre Braavos e Invernalia poco a poco.

Sus ojos se quedaron en un punto fijo sobre la luz que se lograba traspasar entre la pesada cortina y la ventana. El desánimo aplastante con el que había contado los últimos días regresando a ella, o mejor dicho, _nunca habiéndose marchado._ Talvez lo peor era no saber la razón de aquel desanimo. Era sólo algo que estaba ahí encima de ella, pesándole en su mente, en su pecho, no marchándose, persiguiéndola. Apoderándose de ella en el momento menos pensado incluso cuando empezaba a sentirse bien.

Su estado de ánimo mejoró después de que su mamá le propuso marcharse con Arya para Essos en plan paseo/trabajo mientras visitaban infinidad de templos, dojos y gimnasios para tomar ideas sobre los diseños de interior que Arya quería implementar en el negocio que estaba montando, esto último los había sorprendido _a todos_ pues su mamá por fin le dio luz verde a Arya para radicarse en otro continente. 

Así que su aflicción la dejó con el cambio repentino de andar casi un mes deambulando por Essos junto con Jon y Bran, encontrando de nuevo emoción, inspiración para su trabajo. Luego sus hermanos regresando al Norte para ella permanecer dos meses más en Essos constantemente ocupada colocando manos a la obra, y batallando con Arya en las ideas que no tenían en común para aquel negocio. Irónicamente, en todo ese tiempo solo tuvieron problemas de esa índole.

Creyó que regresar al Norte después de esos casi cuatro meses la haría dejar atrás la desazón que la volvió a invadir, _pero estaba descubriendo que no era así._

_Y ciertamente no entendía qué pasaba o a qué se debían sus desánimos._ No estaba triste, _no,_ pero tampoco estaba contenta. Talvez era apatía……La mayor parte del tiempo sentía que algo importante le faltaba, _lo cual era ridículo; tenía todo lo que necesitaba y hasta más._

En lo material…nada le faltaba…

Tenía una vida llevadera, relativamente sin preocupaciones que cualquiera envidiaría…

Había conseguido su logro de graduarse de la universidad, en los trabajos que había tenido consecuentemente le había ido bien, el trabajo para Arya hasta ahora siendo el de mayor envergadura. Y aunque se había graduado como diseñadora de modas –que era lo que más la apasionaba– desde incluso la mitad de su carrera se empezó a hacer un nicho con el diseño de interiores.

De ella se decía que tenía un futuro y que si seguía con esa trayectoria sería una de las lumbreras de la industria de la moda. Tenía bastantes prospectos de trabajo que la esperaban así estuviera indecisa en qué dirección tomar.

_Eso talvez sí se lo debía a su apellido;_ que esos posibles empleadores la continuaran esperando con sus propuestas aún sobre la mesa. _Dudaba que donde no fuera una Stark del Norte aquello sucedería._

_Sansa lo tenía todo, en el ámbito personal y profesional._

_Y no sabría decir qué era lo que le faltaba, pero sí sabía que era algo primordial._

Por unas semanas en Essos creyó que lo que le faltaba era emprendimiento al sentir envidia de ver a Arya haciendo realidad uno de sus sueños. _De ver su emoción y empeño._ Pero se sacó aquello de la mente, los caminos que ella y Arya habían tomado era muy diferentes como para hacer comparaciones. Y ella quería triunfar a lo grande, no como Arya que se conformaba con lo que obtuvo.

Se dijo que talvez lo que tenía era demasiada ambición _. Y no le veía nada de malo a ello._ Hasta que no cavilaba que no tenía interés alguno en seguir esa ambición inmediatamente, así como sí lo hizo Arya.

Talvez era sólo que temía dar el siguiente paso.

Que no sabía bien qué quería y como proseguir.

Y decidió mejor no angustiarse al seguir pensando en eso, o preguntarse qué le pasaba en sí, y se decidió mejor por alistarse para enfrentar el día.

No fue sorpresa alguna encontrarse a la mesa con Arya, ya casi al medio día, pues ambas se estaban acoplando a las cinco horas de desface.

Arya notó las ojeras incipientes de Sansa, ojeras que no habían estado días atrás cuando dejaron Braavos, lo que le dejó saber que el regreso al Norte sí la estaba afectando, “¿Cómo amaneciste?”

“…Bien.” Respondió sirviéndose un plato de fruta _. Y de todos sus hermanos Arya no era de las que preguntaba como uno había amanecido._ Lo que le había empezado a llamar la atención cuando emprendieron su viaje. Pero suponía que todo el cambio en la personalidad rebelde de Arya se debía a que dejó atrás esa etapa de su vida.

La verdad cuando su mamá insistió en aquel viaje se dijo a si misma que aquello resultaría en desastre, pues aunque para ahora Arya y ella se llevaban relativamente bien continuaban siendo radicalmente opuestas en cuanto a sus personalidades y a sus formas de ver el mundo. Su mamá obviamente había deseado _unirlas,_ y eso había dado sus frutos; ahora sentía cierto apego mayor y entendimiento que antes no había existido.

Y sorprendentemente ninguna de las dos había ahorcado a la otra. _Catelyn Tully debía de estar contenta y aliviada._

_“¿Tú?”_

Y, a decir verdad, Arya había estado tan apaciguada, tan calmada, que llegó a sospechar que algo mayor que el stress de estar montando su primer negocio la estaba afectando. Incluso llegó a pensar que su madre la dejó quedarse en Braavos para sacarla de algún problema aquí en el Norte. Y la mandaba a ella no solo para que la ayudara sino para que le tuviera un ojo encima. _Y qué problema podía ser aquel_ le había preguntado a su mamá por teléfono desde la lejanía, lo que solo la había hecho burlarse de sus equivocas acusaciones.

Bueno, ya estaban de vuelta en el Norte, a la vida real. _Ya alguien más podía ponerle cuidado a Arya mientras se quedaba._

“…Bien.” Arya contestó _colocándole atención sin demostrar que le colocaba atención._ “Estar de vuelta en casa es bueno.”

_“Sí.”_ Respondió, “Tanto como me gustó Essos, me gusta más Poniente.”

“Opiniones diferentes, supongo.” Arya contestó y vio a Sansa sacar su celular para quedarse perdida en éste.

Y continuaron desayunando en silencio.

“¿Ya has hablado con mamá de dinero?”

Arya sacudió la cabeza, “No. Hablé con tío Benjen primero. Piensa apoyarme económicamente y accedió a hacerme otro préstamo que será deducido de mi fideicomiso cuando pueda acceder a éste. Nadie lo sabe por ahora, ni siquiera Robb para que no se te vaya a salir.” Y la vio asintiendo, más interesada en lo que veía en su celular que en lo que ella le acababa de decir. Minutos después Rickon llegó hasta ellas, Sansa levantando la mirada y sus ojos destellando, “Disfrutando del puente festivo, _¿eh?_ ”

“…Hay que disfrutarlo mientras dure.” Bostezó, aún demasiado dormido, “Sansa, ya está en cartelera esa película qué te querías ver. Estaba pensando que podemos ir al cine esta noche si quieres...”

Frunció el ceño bajando el celular, “¿Qué película?” preguntó fijándose en el cabello despeinado, y ver a Rickon siempre le colocaba una sonrisa en la boca. Lo vio frunciendo el ceño.

Rickon evitó mirar hacia Arya, a quien sintió les prestaba _bastante_ atención a ambos en ese momento. No queriendo demostrarse preocupado pasó saliva, “ _Um_ ……Ya sabes esa de acción con Jaime, Melisandre, Khal Drogo……la del temblor que destroza la planta nuclear, vimos el tráiler hace tiempo…”

“ _¡Oh sí! Ya._ ” dijo de repente recordándolo, _“¿Función de las nueve?”_ le preguntó y vio a su hermano menor asintiendo. La verdad ella no disfrutaba mucho de ese tipo de películas, pero sabía que ese era el modo de Rickon de pasar tiempo con ella así que no se negaba porque a ella también le encantaba pasar tiempo con él. Terminó de comer y se despidió desarreglándole más el cabello y besándolo en la cabeza, diciéndole que concretarían más tarde o le mandara un mensaje de texto.

Rickon y Arya continuaron desayunando en silencio, hasta que se les hizo aparente que Sansa ya no estaba en los alrededores.

Rickon se quejó bajamente, su postura desplomándose y bajando la cuchara, “ _Mierda, creí que también había olvidado eso_. _¡Esto es horrible Arya! ¿Es siempre así?_ ”

“No… _sí_ … A veces todavía siento que a ratos me equivoco con cualquier pequeñez……Pero ya uno se acostumbra...”

Rickon sentía angustia con el regreso de Sansa, _ella estaba mejor o al menos eso le decían,_ pero las cosas aquí y en Desembarco del Rey la podían desestabilizar, _“¡No me gusta esto! Tener que mentir–”_

“ _–No es mentir._ Sólo evadir la verdad en cuanto a las partes de su pasado que ella voluntariamente olvidó.”

Rickon sacudió la cabeza, aun no aceptando aquella decisión que Sansa tomó, “¿Y qué pasaría si uno _accidentalmente_ le recuerda algo?” preguntó, halándose el cabello mientras se lo acomodaba, _queriendo no sentir esa pesadez en su persona._

“Madre y el psicólogo dicen que nada. No se puede reaccionar a lo que no significa nada para uno _–_ ”

“ _–¿Nada o todo?_ ” preguntó con tono de reclamo.

“ _Dudo_ que Podrick lo fuera todo.” Dijo con molestia ante toda esta situación, no acostumbrándose aún. 

_“…Bien sabemos que adoraba a Pod. Y sí, él la cagó, pero ¡simplemente no entiendo porque Sansa actuó como lo hizo!”_

El tono de voz del pobre Rickon la hizo quejarse bajamente sintiendo pena por él pues Rickon adoraba a Sansa, “Rickon, estos meses también han sido difíciles para mí. Yo no tuve que ver en nada de esto. Habla con mamá, de repente te da más explicaciones de las que me ha dado a mí.”

Pujó bajamente, _“Lo dudo._ Creo que mamá nos ha dicho a todos lo que _ella_ cree debemos saber. _”_ habló con disgusto e ironía, “…Y aquí estábamos todos esperando a que nos dieras mayores explicaciones…Que le hubieras sacado a alguna de las dos más información en estos meses.”

Se volvió a quejar, _por supuesto que sus hermanos acudirían en manada a ella para que les contara todo lo que sabía, lo cual por cierto era muy poco._ “…Sólo sé la misma persona que siempre has sido con ella, Rickon.”

Rickon asintió, “Oye, qué pasaría si cuando ella vuelva a Desembarco del Rey alguien le pregunta de frente, _ey, que pasó con Podrick_ … Si de repente para recordárselo le muestran una foto impresa de ellos dos juntos. Mamá y tío Benjen pueden haber hecho borrar todo lo concerniente a ellos del internet, del paso de Pod por la vida de Sansa, pero evidencias quedan. Y apuesto que hay gente que son puramente conocidos de poca monta a los cuales no se le advirtió de lo sucedido.”

Arya exhaló, tomándo su ultimo sorbo de café, “No sé. Yo ya cumplí con lo que me tocaba, pregúntale a mi mamá o a tío Benjen.”

.

.

.

Rob se giró cuando vio a Sansa venir hacia él, o mejor dicho hacia la puerta, la llave de uno de los carros en su mano, “ _¡Ey!_ _¿A dónde vas?_ ” preguntó, viendo que la extrañó con la pregunta y trató de no demostrarse tenso ni sobreprotector.

“…He tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza últimamente, he pedido una cita con mi psicólogo.”

_“Que bien,”_ comentó de vuelta, al principio aquello dándole tranquilidad hasta que empezó a sospechar, a preguntarse si su mamá estaba al tanto de esto, “es bueno cuidarse, que tomes la iniciativa en esa índole.” le contestó, simplemente asintiéndole, Sansa tan solo se encogió de hombros, “Y bueno, mamá mencionó que hoy tienes una cita de trabajo con Baelish y pues ya sabes que el tipo no me agrada–”

Sansa se le adelantó, “– _Lo sé, lo sé,_ no estoy segura que a mí me agrade, pero tiene una propuesta de negocios que cree debo escuchar, si me reúno con él es más por darle el gusto a mamá. Ella fue la de la idea, no yo.”

Robb se sonrió apesadumbrado, hasta un punto sintiéndose falso, como si interpretara un papel en toda esta historia, “…Sólo esperemos que _él_ sí lo crea una mera cita de negocios.” La vio sonriéndole en burla maldadosa, “Sólo digo, no hace ni una semana que regresaste y ya se colocó en contacto… No sé si mi mamá no ve lo que está delante de sus narices.”

_“No te preocupes por eso.”_

Fueron interrumpidos por Catelyn saliendo de la sala que usaba como oficina, mirando del uno al otro.

“Sansa me estaba contando de sus planes para el día.” Dijo, notando como su mamá estudiaba a Sansa preocupadamente.

“ _Oh,_ _cine hoy en la noche,_ por si quieres ir con Rickon y conmigo, no se sí Arya también.” Sansa le dejó saber a Robb, lanzándole un beso a su mamá y desapareciendo por la puerta.

Robb se acercó, _“…Esto es tan raro…”_ le admitió.

“…Lo es, pero no podemos hacer nada más que respetar su decisión.”

Para él la decisión de Sansa había sido una cobarde e inmadura, _mimada,_ pero sabía que era mejor no decir aquello, mucho menos delante de su mamá quien llevaba cuatro meses defendiéndola a capa y espada, _“¿No hay una parte tuya que crea que Sansa se equivocó?”_

“He visto a _todos_ mis hijos cometer errores, y a ninguno los juzgo por estos.”

Rob trató de no girarle los ojos, _“…No respondiste mi pregunta.”_

Catelyn estiró el brazo para que le pasara los papeles que lo había mandado a buscar. _Sí, Sansa se había equivocado. Estaba muy al tanto de eso._ “Sansa siempre ha sido demasiado emocional, y sabemos por todo por lo que ha pasado, no solo con Podrick…ponte en sus zapatos.”

“Tiene cita con su psicólogo, _eso es bueno ¿no?_ ” preguntó de frente y vio que la sorprendió, de inmediato sacando el celular del bolsillo de su falda y entrando a la oficina, Robb siguiéndola, y parando oreja para ver si lograba averiguar algo de lo mucho que aún no sabía.

_._

_._

_._

Diría que la visita a su psicólogo la ayudó, aunque no demasiado, pero ya sabía que aquello se trataba de varias terapias no solo de una.

Cuando Sansa entró al restaurante y se giró para dejarse remover el abrigo por Petyr sus ojos se encontraron accidentalmente con los de un hombre quien en ese mismo momento levantaba la mirada.

Impresionada le sostuvo dicha mirada larga y profunda, tras unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos incomodándose, pero no pudo evadirlo pues sintió curiosidad ante la forma en que él la estudiaba; seria y abiertamente. No era coqueteo, sino sorpresa _seguramente como la de ella._ Su corazón poco a poco empezando a latir rápidamente, sintiéndose aturdida mientras sus rasgos ordinarios de repente vinieron a golpearla, haciéndosele sumamente atractivo de un segundo al otro, hasta el punto de sentirse sin aire, de empezarse a sonrojar y su cuerpo completo subir de temperatura.

Fue Petyr quien rompió el hechizo al deslizar su mano por la extensión de uno de sus brazos, el hombre dejando de mirarla por seguir aquel movimiento mientras ella evitaba aquella caricia con un movimiento repentino y brusco _, sin siquiera pensarlo._ Vio la quijada del hombre templándose, pasando saliva, o con dificultad la comida que tendría en la boca, y colocando su atención de nuevo en el plato enfrente de él. Sintió a Petyr de nuevo tratando de llamar su atención y lo miró por sobre el hombro ofreciéndole una sonrisa cordial, “Siento no haberme vestido más acorde al lugar.” _Y no, no lo sentía, lo había hecho a propósito, venía en tenis, jeans y camiseta para darle a entender que esto no era una cita romántica, sino algo descomplicado._

Volvió a buscar al hombre con la mirada y vio el asiento vacío mientras se dirigía hacia la parte de atrás del local. Así que continuó haciendo charla banal con Petyr por un par de minutos mientras esperaban por mesa. Y no sabía ni porque había accedido a encontrarse con él; por su bien era mejor tenerlo a metros, pero se sentía sola y decaída, y sabía que él podría ayudarla con eso así fuera cometiendo un horrible error del que se arrepentiría al día siguiente.

_Suponía que continuaba batallando consigo misma._

Sólo en esos momentos Sansa notando a otro hombre viniendo hacia ellos, un rostro familiar, _“Tyrion, no sabía que estaba en el Norte.”_ Comentó agachándose un tanto para poder saludarlo de mano.

_“Ah, para que vea.”_ Contestó, y después de ella estiró el brazo para saludar hipócritamente a Baelish, esperando por cualquier comentario inteligente de un momento a otro, pero éste no llegó. Y prosiguió a contarles cortamente que su visita en el Norte era una relámpago.

Sansa levantó la mirada cuando vio que el hombre de antes regresaba, y no se detuvo ante la mesa, sino que caminó directamente hacia ellos, notó que regresaba con el cabello mojado, la cara húmeda y roja talvez por el frío. _Y aparentemente era el acompañante de Tyrion._ Él se detuvo ante ellos. Y de nuevo ambos se quedaron mirando abiertamente, por alguna razón sintiendo anhelo y necesidad por aquel desconocido. Aunque a decir verdad se le hacía paradójico que él físicamente fuera todo lo contrario a los hombres que solían atraerla. Pero su barba pulcramente arreglada, el cabello recogido, y todo el look descomplicado le llamó la atención. _Y sus ojos oscuros._ _Sus ojos provocaban algo en ella._

A diferencia de antes la mirada profunda de él ya era una diferente, y los movimientos ansiosos de su cuerpo le dejaron saber que se contenía. La estaba empezando a enervar, y lo iba a saludar cordialmente ya que Tyrion no lo presentaba, pero fue interrumpida por el mismo hombre.

“ _¿Podemos hablar?”_

Lo escuchó decir de la nada, _fría y concisamente_ , con molestia, lo que la tomó desprevenida pues el hombre le hablaba como si no fuera un total desconocido. _Era un atrevido, eso era lo que era._

Y aun así…aunque de repente se sentía alerta por su presencia también sentía tanto como decepción y tristeza invadiéndola.

Al Tyrion notar la reacción de sorpresa de Sansa y de Baelish se carcajeó para mermarle importancia al momento, “Ah, juventud e ir directamente por lo que se les apetece. Disculpen la falta de sutileza de mi amigo,” Dijo, en el momento que veía su carro alquilado siendo estacionado afuera, “Vámonos Podrick, ya ha tenido mucho que beber esta noche. No nos haga quedar mal.”

Sansa vio las cejas del hombre moviéndose, preocupado mirando hacia abajo a Tyrion, cayendo en cuenta de su error, y exhalando profundamente. _Volviéndola a mirar intensamente._

Se fue hacia atrás defensivamente cuando lo vio que la fue a tomar de la mano, Petyr interponiéndosele en el camino al desconocido y Tyrion también intercediendo. Ella simplemente se alejó unos pasos mientras escuchaba a Tyrion reprendiéndolo, por alguna estúpida razón se encontró lagrimeando en vez de estar enoja. Y después de –con molestia– limpiarse vio por uno de los espejos del bar que el tipo la seguía mirando intensamente.

De repente él pasó de lado a Petyr, en un afán marchándose.

Tyrion se le acercó a Sansa, entre sorprendido y confundido pidiéndole disculpas y diciéndole que no sabía qué había poseído a su joven amigo pues era educado, y suponía que esas actitudes las traía era el alcohol. A Sansa no le importaron sus disculpas, y Tyrion avergonzado comprendió, disculpándose nuevamente para marcharse prontamente.

Petyr se le acercó a Sansa tomándola del brazo para calmarla, _“¿Estás bien?”_

_“Sorprendida, eso es todo.”_ Le dejó saber, incomoda y asustada viendo el carro marchándose, pero cayendo en cuenta que no vio si el hombre se trepó o no a éste.

“¿Y no lo conoces?” Petyr decidió preguntar, estudiándola. Viéndola conmocionada, abochornada, frunciendo el ceño y dejando de mirar hacia la calle.

“No, _no creo_.” Le respondió, confundida por aquella actitud, por todo lo que había sucedido, por cómo se estaba sintiendo.

“Disculpe, señorita Stark, tenemos una mesa privada disponible.”

Petyr miró al dueño del restaurante, quien obviamente había sido notificado de lo sucedido y venía a hacer enmiendas en algo que había estado fuera de su alcance. _“¿Te quieres quedar?”_

Sansa miró hacia afuera de nuevo, “¿Se fue ese tipo con Tyrion?”

_“Sí.”_ Varias personas que habían estado atentos a lo sucedido respondieron.

El dueño del restaurante frunció el ceño, _¿ese tipo?_ _“¿No es su novio?”_

_¿Ese tipo su novio? “¡No!”_

_“Oh, entiendo.”_ Dijo, mirando a su acompañante y éste se encogió de hombros para preguntarle nuevamente a ella si se quería quedar o marchar.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Arya tenía planeado quedarse en el Norte por una semana más antes de marcharse de nuevo, primero hacia Dorne y después hacia Braavos. En Dorne con la ayuda de Jon estaría comprando unos equipos que quería adquirir para su dojo.

Y buscando apegarse a cierta rutina y no tan solo quedarse acostada en la casa buscó ocupar la mente y el cuerpo en la academia de artes marciales de un conocido suyo, de hecho, la propulsora de su negocio. 

Fue dejando las instalaciones que notó empezaba a anochecer, y una centena de pasos después se sorprendió ante la figura que la esperaba en el oscuro garaje, y justo al lado de su carro.

_¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!_ _¿Qué estaba haciendo Pod en el Norte?_ Se suponía que la pasantía o lo que era que estaba haciendo en _Marahai_ no terminaría hasta un par de meses después.

Y ella no tenía ganas algunas de enfrentar el drama que vio se vendría, aunque también le causó curiosidad saber si ya él había hablado con alguien más. Con una respiración profunda se sintió tomando valor y apurando de nuevo el paso.

Podrick conocía poco a Arya, pero de ella sabía lo suficiente como para arriesgarse a venir a este lugar a ver si la encontraba. El viaje al Norte lo había hecho porque con seguridad sabía que Sansa estaba en el Norte. Por respeto no se había atrevido a ir hasta su casa, y a su vez se decidió a buscar a Arya porque sabía que insistiéndole ella se prestaría para hablar con él. _Definitivamente no Robb ni Jon,_ con ellos había llegado a tratar incluso menos, y se los imaginaba siendo sobreprotectores con Sansa e incluso evasivos… Arya le diría lo que estaba sucediendo tan solo para quitárselo de encima. “Sé que no soy bienvenido, pero–”

“– _Sí._ Es mejor que te marches Pod.” y sus palabras no iban con tono de reclamo, ni descontento. No, iban con desanimo, cansancio. _Verse involucrada en este mierdero sin tener nada que ver en él era una verdadera ironía cuando en su vida personal hacia todo lo posible para evadir dramas..._

Pod hizo una pausa, no era que se imaginara ella lo fuera a recibir con brazos abiertos, pero enfrentar a la familia de Sansa lo estaba enervando más de lo que lo creyó haría.

Siempre había creído que trataría sus problemas directamente con Sansa, no pidiéndole ayuda a su hermana para que convenciera a Sansa de que lo escuchara. 

Lo estudió rápidamente, y vaya si notó que el rompimiento con Sansa sí que lo había afectado. Atrás había quedado la cara de joven dulce y bien parecido siendo reemplazada por cansancio, unos kilos de más y molestia, “…Sansa no quiere saber nada de ti…” _¿y quién era ella para hablar por Sansa? ¿_ Qué era mejor? Seguir dándole largas, prolongando el problema, continuar mintiendo, o, _de una vez por todas_ decirle la verdad y que por fin se diera cuenta de que lo de ellos dos a estas alturas estaba más que terminado…que lo aceptara de una vez por todas.

“… _Eso es obvio._ Lleva casi cuatro meses sin darme muestras de que siquiera está viva, y no hace ni una hora la vi con el idiota de _Baelish_ en un restaurante.” _Y quería golpear algo en su horrible desespero y decepción,_ _“No parecía muy dolida cuando la vi…”_ la verdad no había visto mucho en su mirada. Sí, el impacto de verlo en un inicio, y después………Podrick muy bien conocía las miradas iracundas, las déspotas, las de molestia y dolor, que francamente era con lo que se había esperado encontrar. _No apatía. Como si ya no le importara_. _Como si él fuera nada. Y sí,_ entendía que le molestara que tratara de tocarla, _pero no como para hacer un puto drama en público._

_La implicación de lo que Pod decía la molestó, y a ella no le agradaba Petyr Baelish pero sugerir algo entre él y Sansa se le hizo absurdo,_ “En todo caso, qué querías Pod, _¿que se quedara sentada llorando por ti?_ ” _y pues los problemas entre Sansa y Pod eran problemas de ellos, y aun así Sansa era su hermana, “La engañaste pedazo de mierda.”_

_“¡No lo hice! ¡Yo no la traicioné!”_ estalló por la milésima vez ante la acusación, “Arya, yo no la engañé. _¡Tienes que creerme!_ ” _¡Alguien tenía que hacerlo, nadie le creía!_

_Descarado,_ _“¡Sansa misma te vio!_ Te encontró con las manos en la masa. _”_ exclamó a su vez, sintiendo una mezcla entre rabia y desespero. _Cielos, ella en verdad no tenía esta clase de cosas en su vida personal para tener que aguantarse todo este drama ajeno… ¡No era justo!_

Y hubo una pausa porque éste todavía era el momento en que Pod no sabía qué había sucedido realmente. Había estado borracho, o lo habían drogado, pero lastimosamente para cuando cayó en cuenta de eso último y se hizo un examen ya no había rastro de nada en su sangre. De la mujer ni rastro, ni siquiera recordaba su rostro, _y de todas formas Sansa no había querido escuchar nada proveniente de él. “¿Y entonces qué? ¿Se venga de mí revolcándose con Baelish?”_ y fue su enojo hablando en ese momento, y por la forma en que tomó por sorpresa a Arya continuó, “Ahora misma estarán entrepiernados en algún hotel.”

“Agh. _¡Cielos!_ _¡Cállate!_ ” _No necesitaba ese tipo de imágenes en su cabeza_ , _y Pod era un verdadero idiota si eso era lo que creía. “Vete a la mierda.”_ Y fue a caminar hacia la puerta del carro, pero él se movió hacia ésta, cerrándole el paso. Arya le levantó una ceja. 

Ante la mirada de Arya, Pod decidió llevar esto por las buenas; no sacar los trapitos sucios de Sansa a relucir, “Necesito hablar con ella.” Vio las mandíbulas de Arya contrayéndose mientras sacudía la cabeza.

_“Eso no va a pasar.” Mucho menos con esa actitud._

Tomó un respiro, tratando de calmarse y levantando las manos en son de paz, “Quiero sentarme a hablar con ella, clara y civilizadamente, no yo emboscándola en público,” _eso era lo peor que podía hacer,_ y la razón por la cual no había insistido en aquel restaurante, _pero eso no significaba que no trataría a la fuerza si era necesario._ _No había hecho el camino hasta el puto Norte para marcharse con el rabo entre las patas._ “Ayúdame por favor.”

Internamente se quejó _de nuevo,_ “Sansa no desea hablar contigo. No hace tres meses, no ahora.” Arya se acercó decidida, Pod se hizo a un lado mientras ella abría la puerta del carro, _pero lo que se imaginaba iba a suceder sucedió;_ él tomó la puerta en su mano. _Y a Pod realmente no le convenía hacer aquello,_ estudió su postura rápidamente, estudiando dónde golpearlo y alejarlo si es que las cosas se iban a ir a mayores

Pod soltó la puerta, notando que no debió haber hecho eso, y colocó las manos en el aire nuevamente, “Lo siento, Arya, _pero necesito_ –”

_“¡Ey! ¿Está ese tipo molestándote?”_

Arya miró por sobre su hombro, viendo que habían llamado la atención del guarda que se aproximaba. Y la respuesta era un _sí,_ pero no necesitaban llamar la atención, y por ella solo ser _ella_ sabía lo que esto acarrearía. “ _¡No!_ ” exclamó en su dirección, y al ver al hombre dudándolo y detenerse se volvió a girar hacia Pod. “Olvídate de Sansa. Deja las cosas así, regresa a _Marahai_ y termina tu especialización, o lo que sea que es lo que estás haciendo allá. Estarás mejor sin Sansa y viceversa.” De hecho, era por esa especialización que nadie se lo había esperado viniendo al Norte tan prontamente. Hasta donde sabía dicha especialización consistía en una pasantía/entrenamiento arduo internado por siete meses en el _otro_ fin del mundo…

Podrick vio al hombre a la distancia aún pendiente de ellos, quería decirle a Arya que no dejaría el Norte hasta que Sansa no hablara con él, pero aquello sería mentir, tenía que regresar a _Marahai_ a más tardar en tres días, “ _¡No voy a dejar que esto termine así!_ Sansa y yo tenemos que hablar. _Déjale saber eso._ ”

Ante aquel ultimátum, y al verlo empezar a marcharse decidió hablar, _“Ella te olvidó.”_ Y ahí iba; _la verdad._ _No iba a participar en un juego que no tendría final,_ y estaba muy al tanto de que de repente estaba yendo en contra de los planes que su mamá ya tenía para toda esta situación, pero ya estaba harta de tantas mentiras, de tanta tensión. Y lo único que le veía a la salida de toda esta situación era que Pod desistiera de buscar a Sansa; _por eso la verdad._

_“…Cinco años no se olvidan así nada más…”_ murmuró más para sí mismo.

_Pues le tenía una noticia._ Lo estudió fijamente, notándolo derrotado, y no por primera vez bebido, “Tengo que admitir; nunca te creí tan cínico como para continuar insistiendo.” Era eso o que él no había engañado a Sansa. _Llevaba los últimos meses pensando en que era esa última opción, aunque todas las pruebas apuntaran a lo contrario._ Lo recordaba tan embobado con Sansa como ella lo había estado con él, _casi nauseabundamente_ …así que aún dudaba, pero hombres eran hombres. Y la misma Sansa le contó a mamá el haberlo encontrado en la cama con la chica cuando fue a visitarlo de sorpresa a Desembarco del Rey. _En el apartamento que compartían, en la cama que compartían._ Arya no sabía mucho, aparte de que se armó un escándalo donde Pod con las manos en la masa trató de negarlo todo, y Sansa se marchó sin más. Su mamá la había acompañado en ese viaje, _y al menos no había estado presente cuando todo eso se dio_. Las dos regresando juntas de inmediato al Norte.

_¿Y ya que más daba pensar sobre todo esto? Si Pod era o no culpable ya no importaba. Ya Sansa había tomado manos en el asunto._

Ignoró su comentario, “Le dijiste, _¿cierto?_ Mientras estaban en Essos le dijiste que yo la llamaba constantemente, _¿verdad? ¿Qué quería irla a buscar, pero no podía dejarlo todo tirado?_ ”

_“No.” ¿Y cómo sabía Pod que habían estado en Essos y de paso que habían regresado al Norte?_ Arya pasó saliva y respiró profundo para dar la estocada final sin tenerle piedad, “Sansa te sacó de sus recuerdos,” le admitió, viendo tras unos segundos el entrecejo contrayéndosele un tanto. _Y él se iba a dar cuenta de lo que había sucedido más temprano que tarde,_ _“…¿Has escuchado de ese medicamento para olvidar recuerdos traumáticos?…”_ confundido lo vio asintiendo y enterró el cuchillo aún más, _“…Sí, Sansa lo hizo.”_ Y si Pod era sincero, se imaginó que está noticia no sería una justa para él. Lo vio temblando, yéndose hacia atrás contra el carro, teniendo que apoyarse en éste.

_¡Eso no era verdad! ¿Qué idiotez era esta? “¿Me olvidó?”_ preguntó, pues el dichoso medicamento _sí_ era algo para olvidar eventos traumáticos, accidentes, violaciones, daños psicológicos, y se imaginaba que eventos cortos, _no relaciones de años_ …aunque en sí no sabía cómo todo esto funcionaba. En su estupor no supo si era un truco sucio de Arya para hacerlo marchar, aunque de repente recordó a Sansa mencionándole haberlo intentado hacía mucho tiempo, _antes de él_ … La mirada entre poca paciencia, pero con compasión de Arya le brindó un impulso de furia para continuar, “ _¿Me olvidó completamente?”_

Arya asintió, _“Sí, es como si para ella no existieras. Podrick–”_

_“¡Sansa no haría algo así!_ ” estalló, alejándose del carro, queriendo entender toda esta situación. _“¡¿Acaso no conoces a tu hermana?!”_

_Su propia reacción en un inicio fue similar,_ _de negación_ y pasmo mientras su mamá le relataba lo sucedido. Y Sansa era fuerte, _y si no quiso olvidar todo cuando perdieron a su papá, ¿porque iba a venir a hacerlo por un tipo?_ Fue su primer raciocinio lleno de incomprensión que su mamá acalló de inmediato con lágrimas contenidas que la hicieron no hacer mayores cuestionamientos por el momento. _“Podrick, Sansa lo hizo.”_

_“¡No! ¡Sansa nunca haría algo así!”_ gritó, sintiendo que su desespero hablaba por él. _¡Esto era extraño!_ “ _¡Sansa no me olvidaría!_ ” _Esto era una pesadilla, ¡tenía que serlo pues no tenía ni puto de sentido! ¡Tenía que despertar! ¡Despertar ahora!_

_No sabía porque se había esperado que él tomara esto mejor,_ exhaló, _“Pues lo hizo._ Y aparentemente el que no conocía el daño que le estaba haciendo al engañarla es otro. _” Por supuesto que la conocía, por eso ella tampoco la había creído capaz de tomar esa decisión tan drástica, pero ese no era el momento de volver a dudar._

_Furia despertando en él nuevamente, amargura y rencor también. “¿Qué hizo? ¡Dime que sucedió! ¿Cómo pasó?” Necesitaba entender,_ y si Arya no fuera Arya estaría tratando de intimidarla para que le contara todo de inmediato, pero con ella eso no funcionaría, _antes, al contrario._

Arya sacudió la cabeza, “Ella estaba dolida por lo que hiciste, sé que pasó quince días refugiada en Invernalia donde supongo el encierro no le hizo bien. Una tarde a mi mamá la llamaron de una clínica donde Sansa ya estaba a mitad de procedimiento. A mí me hicieron regresar de Braavos para unos días después marcharme nuevamente con Sansa y mantenerla ocupada. _Eso fue lo que sucedió.”_

Pod sacudió la cabeza, negándose. Sintiendo que Arya podía ser más específica _pero que no lo estaba siendo_. Todo esto tenía que ser una amarga mentira para hacerlo alejar. Una burla cruel para desquitarse con él por haber lastimado a Sansa. _¡Esto no podía ser verdad! “¿Clínica?”_

_“…No es solo tomarse unas pastillas y ya.” Por supuesto que Pod no creería todo lo que le había dicho en los últimos minutos, que sacaría hasta la más mínima excusa para no creerle, “Dime, ¿Te reconoció en ese restaurante? ¿Te hizo reclamos airados, o fue como estar delante de una desconocida?” lo vio balbuceando,_ “Todo recuerdo de ti, todo objeto al que le puedas recordar, toda imagen en las redes sociales…todo desapareció. _¿Por qué crees que se le cambió el número del teléfono para que no te pudieras comunicar con ella? ¿La causa del viaje por Essos? ¿Que no te la pasara cuando te comunicabas?_ ”

Podrick continuó en negación, queriendo encontrar placer en el rostro de Arya al decirle todo esto, pero tan solo parecía querer quitárselo de encima rápidamente. Él tenía ganas de desquitarse físicamente con algo, pegarle a lo más cercano a ver si la desesperación en su pecho desaparecía, _lo más cercano era el carro de ella._ Habló contenidamente, _“Tu mamá_ – _”_

_“¡Mi mamá nada tuvo que ver en la decisión de Sansa, la tomó tan por sorpresa como al resto de la familia!”_ Y sí, a su mamá no le agradaba del todo Podrick, siempre lo había creído tras de Sansa primero por el dinero y después de que aceptó que no era así no dejó su mentalidad de que Sansa se merecía mejor que un _don nadie._ Y _Pod lo sabía,_ _por eso echándole la culpa._ “Si mi mamá ha hecho algo es arreglar el mierdero que Sansa dejó a su paso. _Nada más_. No sé qué más decirte, aparte de que sé que la decisión de Sansa fue una impulsiva y poco racional…”

_Con cada palabra de Arya se sintió empezando a hiperventilar, su corazón partiéndose, “…Sansa no me olvidó, esa es una mentira…Yo significaba bastante, para ella tan solo un día levantarse y tomar la decisión de olvidarme.”_

_Ya le estaba empezando a creer,_ y por el sutil cambio en él, en el tono de su voz apaciguado, en como trataba de convencerse a sí mismo le tuvo compasión. Con culpa no lo miró cuando habló, “ _Pues lo hizo_. Y no estoy de acuerdo con sus acciones. _Pero lo hecho, hecho está._ Así que ahí está un incentivo para que la dejes en paz de una vez por todas.” _Y no quería parecer odiosa, tan solo era lo mejor que veía Pod podía hacer._

Empezó a sentir toda la mezcolanza de emociones apoderándose de él al tiempo, “Pero……… _¿Cómo lo hizo?_ _¡No entiendo!_ ¿Borró los últimos cinco años de su vida?” _Simplemente no entendía, “¿Sólo a mí?”_

_Ella era la última persona a la que alguien debía de acudir por explicaciones,_ “Sí. Sólo se eliminaron los recuerdos donde tú estabas, así que su paso por la universidad, toda su vida sigue ahí…excepto que tú no. Eso es lo que entiendo. Lo que he visto. Para ella nunca has existido.”

_“Ella me quería, sabía lo que esto me ocasionaría.”_ Murmuró, “En vez de escucharme, hizo esto. Cinco años juntos, y solo desaparecen así con un trinar de sus dedos. _Entonces no me quería como yo creí que lo hacía.”_

Arya lo vio ya no prestándole atención y se preguntó cómo proseguir. Sabía que dejarlo solo en esos momentos no era lo mejor…Pero también temía que pudiera salir de aquí a buscar a Sansa y– vio su oportunidad y abrió la puerta del carro, estudiándolo de reojo por si la querría detener nuevamente, _pero notó que su presencia ya no era de importancia._ “Mi consejo es que no la busques si aún te preocupas por ella, si la quieres. Es por su propio bien no irla a alterar con algo que no recuerda. Ya deja las cosas así, no te ganas nada más…que irrumpir en la calma con la que ahora cuenta…”

Se metió al carro y sin más decidió huir del lugar, unas cuadras después llamando a su mamá. _Ella arreglaría toda esta situación._ En cuanto le contestó le advirtió de la presencia de Pod aquí en el Norte, _y que le había contado toda la verdad._

Silencio desaprobatorio al otro lado de la línea. 

“Voy a llamar a Petyr para que traiga a Sansa. Me imagino que Podrick no descansará hasta encontrarse con ella nuevamente.”

Arya asintió, despidiéndose y por el espejo retrovisor buscó por si Pod la venía de repente siguiendo. _Nada de esto agradándole._ Colocó el carro en movimiento nuevamente. Sólo para detenerse dos cuadras después.

Aún no desinstalaba la aplicación de rastreo que le había puesto a Sansa en el celular y que había utilizado en Essos para seguirle el paso. La activó, para prontamente quejarse sorprendida.

Estaba en un hotel. _¿Con Petyr Baelish?_

Se sintió sonrojando ante aquello, entre incomoda y molesta, _más molesta._ En lo más profundo de su mente diciéndose que estaba siendo terriblemente mal pensada y que seguramente estaban en el bar o el restaurante del hotel.

Pero las palabras de Podrick empezaron a retumbar en su mente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que se vaya comprendiendo todo esto, en el próximo capitulo ya el rompecabezas entero quedará armado. 
> 
> Y bueno, el medicamento del que hablo aquí es algo que he leído ha sido de interés entre científicos, y algo que se ha querido desarrollar desde hace un tiempo. Supongo que es cuestión de tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

En su shock Pod se sorprendió cuando su llamada fue recibida, pues la verdad era que ni siquiera consideró la posibilidad de que _Catelyn Tully_ le contestara. No sabiendo que decir hubo silencio por parte y parte por unos cuantos segundos hasta que decidió romperlo. “Ya debe de saber que hablé con Arya. Y creo que merezco explicaciones.”

Catelyn sabía que este día llegaría, lo que no se imaginó fue que fuera tan pronto. La visita de Podrick en el Norte era una repentina, pero si algo la dejaba un tanto más tranquila era darle sus respuestas por teléfono, _era más fácil que hacerlo cara a cara._ Aunque sentía que debía estar mejor preparada; había tenido tiempo de pensar en sus palabras. “Sé que ya Arya le comentó lo sucedido…yo había planeado decírselo en persona.”

“……Sé que usted siempre deseó algo mejor que yo para Sansa. Pero dejarla hacer aquello… _señora, eso fue–_ ”

Por su tono de voz lo podía escuchar agitado, _tan agitado como lo estaba ella._ Respiró profundo, _“–Cálmese, Podrick.”_

El tono frío y contenido era un puñal a su pecho, a su ser, “ _¿Calmarme? ¿Calmarme? ¡Cómo quiere que me calme si me acabo de dar cuenta que para Sansa no existo!_ Créalo o no, señora, Sansa era todo para mí…lo único que tenía _…¿para ahora venir a darme cuenta de esto?_ ” No era la primera vez que lloraba esa noche, más se impidió seguir haciéndolo. _No darle el gusto a la mujer_ , ni continuar cayendo en el desespero.

_Ya no había posibilidad de que Sansa lo perdonara._ Solamente para eso había hecho todo el camino hasta el Norte.

_Ya estaba solo, otra vez._

Y por más que trató de no llorar, volvió a comenzar en una mezcla de perdida y rabia.

Catelyn llevaba casi cuatro meses preguntándose si en el momento de encararlo estaría llena de resentimientos y enojos, si le terminaría echando la culpa de todo esto a él, pero no se sintió de aquella forma al escucharlo llorando, y se sintió haciendo lo mismo silenciosamente. _Sólo ella sabía cuan lastimada Sansa había estado cuando tomó la decisión que tomó._ “Nada de lo sucedido se debió a mi ejercer influencias sobre ella. Puede creer lo que quiera de mi Podrick, pero nunca apoyaría a Sansa ni a ninguno de mis hijos haciendo algo así. _Sansa actuó voluntariamente y a las espaldas de todos._ Si me vine a dar cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo fue porque un conocido me informó de la presencia de Sansa en la clínica.” _Eso último no era completamente verdad_ , pero el joven no necesitaba saber más. _Nadie más necesitaba saber lo que en verdad había ocurrido, solo sería echarle leña al fuego._

_Pod sabía que conocido significaba informante,_ _o talvez alguno de los guardaespaldas de Sansa._

“Sansa no buscó opiniones, y tan solo se metió de lleno en su decisión. Me atrevería a decir que actuó de forma impulsiva sin pensar mucho en las repercusiones.” _Como había sido su relación con él._ “Ella se hizo con el medicamento por su cuenta y acudió a un médico no especializado en el tema.”

_Tal cual como intentó hacerlo cuando su padre murió, solo que esta vez tuvo éxito._ Ahora Pod tenía más detalles para creer en la versión que le estaban dando, _“Yo nunca la engañé.”_ Y detrás de la línea un respiro, una exhalación profunda _, pero ni una sola palabra._ “Teníamos nuestros problemas, pero yo le hacía bien a Sansa. Y Sansa me hacía bien a mí.”

_Eso Catelyn lo sabía,_ era la única razón por la que no se había opuesto rotundamente a aquella relación; Sansa había madurado y hecho responsable junto al joven. Y ambos parecían adorarse. En un par de ocasiones, sobre todo al principio de aquel noviazgo, había querido hacer entrar a Sansa en razón en cuanto a Podrick, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que en continuar insistiendo tan solo crearía una brecha entre ambas, “…Yo estaba al tanto de que su rompimiento la golpeó duro pero no vi, _o decidí no ver qué tanto…_ ” _y se arrepentía de eso, solo ella misma sabía cuánto._

_¿Era eso culpa en su voz?_ _¿Le debería tener lástima entonces?_ Podrick pujó y se tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza, esperando por el momento que la mujer le echara la culpa a él de las acciones erróneas de Sansa…

El momento no llegando, _todavía._

Se limpió la nariz, “¿No hay forma de devolverle esos recuerdos _?” no que Catelyn lo fuera a permitir. No que aquello no le causaría mayor resentimiento a Sansa para con él._ _Y peor, de él para con ella. Pero los enojos podían esperar, Pod tan solo quería una esperanza, una sola cosa a la cual aferrarse para no sentir que todo estaba perdido ya._

“Me temo que no. Esos recuerdos no están en el fondo de su mente escondidos, fueron borrados completamente, así lo explicó el psicólogo.” 

Podrick se limpió los ojos nuevamente, y trató de no sollozar, aunque falló terriblemente. Después de calmarse volvió a hablar, “He buscado en internet, hay varios procedimientos _y todo depende a qué tan profundo hayan ido–”_

“ _–_ Si Sansa quiso escapar de su dolor hay que aceptarlo. _Respetar su decisión es diferente._ ” Catelyn se limpió la cara, pero aquello no sirvió de nada, “ _¿Me habría gustado que las cosas salieran diferentes? Sí, Podrick, créame que sí._ Ella debió tratar con su dolor en una forma saludable…pero Sansa siempre ha sido demasiado emocional. Su estado mental no fue el mejor en aquellos días, y no la disculpo por la forma en que actuó, pero soy su mamá, y voy a apoyarla.” Silencio al otro lado de la línea, “Sansa está mucho mejor ahora que en las dos semanas priores a haberse hecho el procedimiento, puede que no esté feliz comparado a como lo era estando con usted, pero al menos no está sumida en esa tristeza en que la vi día tras día.” Y reconocer lo siguiente se le hacía difícil tanto como para tomar fuerzas y continuar hablando, “Sansa estuvo tan frágil emocionalmente que empezó a recaer en una depresión………No sé si ella le comentó que pasó por lo mismo cuando perdió a su papá.” 

Pod asintió silenciosamente, _todo esto se le estaba repitiendo a Sansa, solo que esta vez sí logró olvidar lo que tanto dolor le estaba causando._

Catelyn se aclaró la garganta, “Se hizo hacer el procedimiento tipo A4. Hasta ahora no hay marcha atrás para aquello.” Y al contestar esta pregunta agradeció el acabado de hacerse cargo de que el joven no pudiera acercársele a Sansa en los próximos días o meses.

Pod ya había leído sobre los tipos de procedimiento y sabía que ese _A4_ era irreversible. _“¡No es justo!” exclamó, pegándole un puño al colchón, aunque no le creyera enteramente a la mujer que ese fuera el que Sansa se había hecho._

_No le creería del todo a nadie hasta no tener a Sansa frente a frente nuevamente y cerciorarse por sí mismo._

“Sé que no lo es.” _En eso estaban de acuerdo, y no le daba la razón solo para consolarlo._

“ _Usted no sabe nada_. _No sabe cómo me estoy sintiendo_.” Respiró profundo, _“Que terminara conmigo y no quisiera volver, aquello lo podría aceptar más fácilmente que esto…”_

Catelyn prefirió el silencio, dejarlo hablar, desahogarse. _Y sí,_ Podrick había engañado a Sansa y hecho sufrir, como madre le tenía aquello en contra, pero Sansa no era la primera mujer ni la última en ser engañada, o que perdía un embarazo…y aunque una parte suya le tenía lastima a su propia hija _, la otra dolorosamente le tenía en contra su debilidad._ Y tan solo pensarlo la hacía volver a llorar silenciosamente en culpa. 

“ _Ella sólo fue y_ …prácticamente estoy muerto para ella, y de una forma ella para mí. _¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?_ _¿Proseguir con mi vida?_ Teníamos planes…y ahora ella seguirá con su vida como si nada mientras soy yo el que me quedo atrás, sólo y atrapado con los recuerdos. _¡No es justo! ¡No quiero esto!_ ”

Llevaba meses queriéndolo culpar enteramente de todo esto, después de todo que engañara a Sansa fue el detonante de una reacción en cadena, pero no tenía en su ser para culparlo dada las últimas conversaciones que había tenido con Sansa referente a él; las emociones de su hija yendo de un lado al otro en una misma hora.

Un momento aceptaría aquel engaño y con determinación se disponía a reponerse, comunicarle a Pod del embarazo y ver qué pensaba de éste pues muy en claro le había dejado que no estaba listo para hijos. Lo que él decidiera no cambiaba nada; ella se haría cargo de su hijo.

Al siguiente momento estaría dudando de si Pod la engañó o no.

Para los últimos días ya había optimismo, y estaba convencida de que a pesar de lo que había visto había una explicación, _y que Pod no la engañaría._ No cuando habían estado hablando de matrimonio semanas atrás. No cuando la quería y respetaba. Él no tiraría su relación por la borda así como así. Y muy bien también sabía que así no estuviera listo para formar una familia, no se negaría.

Lo único certero que Catelyn vio fue que Sansa deseaba ese embarazo, incluso en sus momentos de más tristezas estaba ilusionada con éste. Era su ancla. Y tal vez fue la depresión, el stress, sus agobios, lo normal que era perder un embarazo en el primer trimestre, que cuando sucedió fue la gota que rebasó el vaso para derrumbarle el poco optimismo que ya había recuperado.

_Al final del día no fue Podrick y su engaño el factor que la hizo querer olvidarse de todo; fue el aborto repentino._

Y fue algo que tomó por desprovisto a Catelyn.

Sansa la había despertado porque en su ropa interior habían unas gotas de sangre y tenía cólicos. En calma y silencio habían ido hasta la clínica, _aunque debió de ver más allá del llanto silencioso de su hija._ Un par de horas después les confirmaron lo que Cateyn sospechaba y a lo cual ante Sansa se había negado queriendo darle esperanza y ánimos.

En retrospectiva, no debió de haberla dejado sola ni un minuto. Pero lo hizo en medio de esa noche larga y mientras Sansa dormía. Fue por menos de media hora, buscando desahogarse a solas y para que Sansa no fuera a notar cuanto la afligía el nieto que ya no sería, pensando y rezando por este. Después de retomar su aplomo fue a hablar con el médico, con los guardaespaldas para cerciorarse que mantuvieran el silencio, y para que les trajeran ropa para el día siguiente.

Para cuando la escuchó murmurando y quejándose en un sueño sin descanso trató de despertarla varias veces, hasta que comprendió algo iba mal al Sansa no despertar y estar llorando dormida. Nada más fue que una enfermera la girara para revisarla para que el empaque vacío con la jeringa y el nombre del medicamento cayera al piso, la enfermera quedándosele mirando para después agacharse por éste y reaccionar haciendo llamar al médico.

Fue una suerte que ya estuvieran en una clínica, pues Sansa había arriesgado todo al tomarse aquel medicamento sin tener en cuenta que había más en todo esto que inyectarse aquella primera ampolleta. Sin poder hacer nada Catelyn solo firmó para que los médicos concernientes en la clínica continuaran con el tratamiento.

Aquellas horas las pasó preocupada, alarmada, sola y atada de manos, en un principio no queriendo confiar en nadie de su familia donde estaba y lo que estaba sucediendo. Y cuando lo comentó con sus hijos hizo a un lado aquel embarazo; Sansa no había querido que ninguno de sus hermanos se diera cuenta, y no veía para qué dejarlos saber de éste cuando ni siquiera Sansa lo recordaría después.

Y sabía, sabía que incluso sus propios hijos desconfiaban y dudaban de ella, que _muy en el fondo_ se les pasaba por la mente que hubiera tenido algo que ver en que Sansa hiciera todo esto…y la única que la cuestionó de frente fue Arya dos días después de llegar de Essos. 

Regresando al presente lo hizo porque escuchó a Podrick dejar de sollozar ahogadamente, así que habló, “En verdad siento lo sucedido Podrick _–_ ” fue interrumpida por una carcajada amarga.

_“Probablemente ahora está es contenta de que Sansa no esté conmigo. No hay necesidad de hipocresías. Yo a usted nunca le agradé para Sansa. Así fuera una buena persona, la adorara y la hiciera feliz. Yo nunca estaría a su nivel ni al de su familia, no cuento con los apellidos correctos, ni los bolsillos profundos, ni las conexiones...”_

_¿Y qué había de malo en querer todo eso para su hija? Una estabilidad, el saber que no tratarían de aprovecharían de ella, de lastimarla…como al final lo había hecho él._ “……En un tiempo fue así, Podrick, pero con el mismo tiempo cambié de parecer.” Respiró profundo tocándose el entrecejo, “Independientemente de lo que quería para Sansa, créame que esto no ha sido fácil para mí, ni para nadie de la familia.”

_“¿Sansa le contó que mientras estuvimos en el Norte nos comprometimos?”_ tuvo la necesidad de contarle lo que le había pedido no le comentara a su mamá todavía, y no esperó respuesta, tan solo se imaginó la cara de sorpresa de la mujer, _“¿Que hablábamos de matrimonio y familia en un futuro? ¡Usted simplemente no sabe todo lo que perdí!_ _¡Lo que ambos perdimos!_ _Aquí la única que obtuvo lo que deseaba fue usted._ ”

Catelyn exhaló, decidiéndose que en acusaciones trazaba la línea, _y sí, Sansa le había contado sobre aquel compromiso en medio de su tristeza,_ “…Lo siento, Podrick, por usted y todo lo sucedido. Créame que sé lo que esta relación significaba para ambos, _pero no hay nada más que hacer aquí._ ” _En cuanto a Sansa y al Norte,_ “Sólo déjeme saber si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted.” _Al menos eso le debía a la parte de Sansa que lo había amado._

Podrick pujó de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza ante la forma en que lo despedía, _y ya._ Viendo como le daba a entender de dinero o ayudas para alejarse. “…Ya usted ha hecho suficiente, _estoy seguro_.” _Él no se le creía el cuentico de que no había tenido nada que ver en la decisión de Sansa._ Y sin más le cortó. _No dándole tiempo a una palabra de más._

Enojado, humillado, desesperado, se pasó la próxima hora preguntándose como proseguir a continuación. Aunque de antemano sabía que se iría con el rabo entre las piernas. Su teléfono sonando constantemente con llamadas de Tyrion.

Había tanto enojo contra Sansa en ese momento, desilusión de que le pudiera hacer aquello que de la billetera sacó la única foto de ellos que cargaba consigo y la tiró al fuego de la chimenea, obteniendo placer absurdo al verla arder. El costoso reloj con la inscripción cariñosa que ella le había dado hacía dos años prontamente haciéndole compañía en un golpe seco.

Se la imaginaba haciendo lo mismo hacía tres meses, borrando de su vida el paso de él por ésta. Su madre ayudándola, llamando a alguien para que hiciera lo mismo con el apartamento que ambos compartían en _Desembarco del Rey,_ apartamento en que no había vuelto a poner pie desde que se marchó a _Marahai._ La señora probablemente había hecho tirar todas sus cosas.

_Ni siquiera donde sí hubiera engañado a Sansa, justificaba las acciones que fueron tomadas._

Todo ese asunto del engaño continuaba siendo para él un pozo negro y vacío en sus recuerdos…aunque de vez en cuando tenía destellos de lo sucedido, o de lo que él _creía_ había sucedido. Y saberse participar voluntariamente no lo dejaba sintiendo mejor. _Era una hipocresía._

Muy dentro de su ser ya había barajado la posibilidad de buscar ganarse su cariño nuevamente. Sansa no se quedaría en el Norte para siempre, volvería al Sur, a Desembarco del Rey y él ya sabía lo que la complacía en la vida, no le quedaba dudas de que podía volverla a conquistar……pero aquello se le hacía absurdo, se sentía en unos momentos como un juego que lo agotaría con sus hipocresías y llenaría de más resentimientos, y en otros la realidad lo golpeaba; ya no eran los jovencitos despreocupados que habían sido cuando comenzaron su noviazgo. Ambos estaban en etapas diferentes de sus vidas, _siempre lo habían estado, pero ahora incluso más……_

Además, en el momento sentía _tanto_ odio que no se imaginaba parársele en frente y poder mantener una charada, _no,_ estallaría en reclamos y acusaciones así ella no viniera a entender a lo que se refería.

En todo caso no le veía punto en buscarla aquí, donde seguramente ya toda su familia estaba advertida, le habrían puesto guardaespaldas, o su mamá la habría sacado de la ciudad, del Norte, del continente para ahora…

_¿Y para qué perder el tiempo y sus sentimientos en una mujer a la que al final del día no le significó nada?_

_Él no era suficiente para ella, ¿entonces porque no también aspirar a algo mejor para su futuro?_

_¿Tan difícil se le hizo perdonarlo que prefirió que era mejor que no existiera? ¿Tan lastimada estaba?_

_Todo este tiempo perdido…Tantos dolores de cabeza, dudas existenciales y peleas para nada. Todo había sido para nada. Todo se fue simplemente a la puta mierda._

_Y aun si él la traicionó ella también lo traicionó de vuelta al hacerle esto. Sansa sabía muy bien lo que le ocasionaría, cuan devastado lo dejaría._

_¿Y fue esto un capricho inmaduro y rebelde para vengarse de él?_

_La odiaba. No podía pensar en ella en esos momentos sin odiarla, sin que le doliera._

_No sabía de estos sentimientos que lo estaban consumiendo, su tristeza de los últimos cuatro meses fue nada comparados con esta desesperación, decepción, dolor._

_Al final del día no le significó nada a Sansa._

_Aunque sabía que eso era mentira, ella lo quería._

_Ella lo apoyó en todo. Y había luchado para que él viera que esto entre los dos valía la pena._

_Sansa era la única persona que lo había querido y amado. Nadie antes de ella lo había hecho, no su mamá quien lo abandonó, no su familia. Sin ella no tenía a nadie, estaba solo en el mundo._

_Y todo terminaba así, nada más._

_Sin él darse cuenta y siendo relegado a nada._

Cerveza tras cerveza fue desapareciendo. El alcohol no apaciguando sus sentimientos sino antes avivando el fuego y confusiones. A la cerveza le siguió media botella de whiskey que compró cuando se planteó una solución para todo esto. Y con una última respiración profunda tomó su decisión, aunque continuó llorando, decidiéndose que estas serían las ultimas lagrimas que derramaría por ella. _“A la mierda Sansa.”_

Marcó el número, y esta vez no hubo tiempo a silencios, y simplemente habló, “Sí hay algo que puede hacer por mí.”

_No había esperado volver a hablar con él, al menos no ese mismo día,_ _“¿Y qué sería?”_

“Quiero que me lo hagan a mí también.”

_“¿Qué?”_ preguntó, siendo tomada por sorpresa una vez más en esa noche.

“Quiero que haga borrar a Sansa de mi mente.” _Para ella sería lo mejor y más barato,_ _mucho más seguro que arriesgarse a tenerlo contándole a todo el mundo de esto._ “Estoy seguro que puede tener a la misma persona que le hizo eso a ella haciéndomelo a mí.”

“Podrick, está bebido y esa es una decisión que se tiene que tomar en todos sus cabales y con cabeza fría…No algo para matar el despecho, o desquitarse de Sansa.”

“ _¿De qué putas me sirve desquitarme de esta manera si ella nunca lo sabrá? No, deseo borrarla. Es la única forma de retomar mi vida…De no pensar en los si, de no estar al tanto de lo injusto que todo esto es para mí.”_ _Simplemente no se veía perdonando a Sansa, que se hubiera dado por vencida con él y en vez de encararlo actuar detrás de sus espaldas de la forma más cruel,_ _“No me imagino poder vivir como me estoy sintiendo ahora… Recordarla es una tortura.”_

_“Considérelo un poco más…yo creo que eso fue lo que Sansa no hizo. Actuó impulsivamente.”_

_A la mierda con Sansa de aquí en adelante,_ “Si usted no me ayuda buscaré a alguien que lo haga.” Pagar por aquello para él sería gastarse los ahorros de toda su vida, pero simplemente no le importaba. _Simplemente no se imaginaba vivir otro día como éste._ _“Necesito borrarla para poder continuar con mi vida. Para no saber lo que perdí.”_

Silencio en ambos lados de la línea.

Los dos estando muy al tanto que a ella le convenía ayudarlo, Podrick simplemente sabía demasiado de toda esta situación, de Sansa, de la familia, Catelyn no podía arriesgarse a que en un disgusto sacara a relucir los trapitos al sol de todo lo que estaba al tanto ante algún periódico. _No que lo fuera a hacer, sólo que ella no tenía la mejor de las percepciones de él, y estaba seguro que lo creía posible de aquello._

“Piénselo bien. Tiene que considerar lo que en verdad está pidiendo.”

_“Pensarlo bien, ¿así como lo hizo Sansa?”_ preguntó a su vez, jugando sus cartas pues meterse con su hijita adorada sabía era algo que debía hacer; incitarla a protegerla. Silencio. _“Ya tomé mi decisión………¿Me va ayudar, entonces?”_

_“……Sí.”_ La exhalación que la dejó no fue porque encontraba calma en de esta forma lavarse las manos de Podrick, era porque lamentaba que _todo_ desencadenara en esto. “Mientras hago unas llamadas póngase sobrio. Recibirá una llamada en los próximos minutos.”

.

.

.

Podrick había tomado refugio en un hotel barato después de haber hablado con Arya, no estaba como para encarar a Tyrion, solo quería soledad, y ensimismarse en su miseria.

Estaba en un jardín trasero, el frío incipiente de la noche congelándole hasta los huesos, pero no sirviendo de nada para sus emociones alteradas. 

Talvez era por el alcohol que se sentía fuera de su mente, y no estaba prestando atención de sus ires y venires.

Un par de veces había tratado de dejar el hotel, y salir a buscar a Sansa, pero el camino se le había vuelto un laberinto.

Se sentía herido, perdido y lastimado.

Tendría que pagar la reparación de una mesa en su habitación, pues había acabado con esta en su frustración y rabia.

Se arrepentía de haberla venido a buscar, de haber pasado los últimos meses angustiado y teniendo conversaciones imaginarias con ella, buscando qué decir, qué hacer para que le creyera, o en su defecto que lo perdonara. Incluso haberla encontrado con Baelish en el restaurante fue un golpe bajo.

_Cualquier realidad era mejor que esta._

Para todo lo que ella decía que lo de ellos era algo especial y profundo que nunca había tenido con nadie más…pareció tomar su decisión de olvidarlo muy fácilmente. En lo más profundo de su ser sabía que él nunca habría tomado aquella iniciativa por cuenta propia, la quería demasiado, ella era lo único que tenía…sus recuerdos siendo lo más preciado, _esos mismos recuerdos a los que se había aferrado en los últimos meses…_

Y ahora también tiraría aquellos recuerdos a la basura.

Ni siquiera esa vez que terminaron se sintió tan desconsolado y despechado como lo estaba ahora. Y llevaba horas tratando de no llorar, pero no se podía controlar, _ella lo olvidó. ¿Cómo se superaba que la mujer de su vida le hiciera eso a uno?_

_Superándolo, olvidándolo._ Para aquello serían años talvez, _y no se podía imaginar el dolor haciéndose más llevadero,_ así que iba a tomar el camino más fácil, _así como lo tomó ella._

_Ella simplemente no lo quiso lo suficiente._

_Sansa lo mató._

_Y más rabia le dio ver que empezaba a nevar. La primera vez que lo vio fue con ella aquí en el Norte,_ para huir de esos recuerdos caminó rápidamente de nuevo hacia la habitación del hotel, mareado y trastrabillando con dificultad, _y necesitaba encerrarse en esas paredes para contenerse._

Al entrar en la habitación se tiró a la cama. _Tenía que olvidarla, tenía que olvidarla, era la única solución._

Se despertó de un brinco al escuchar su celular sonando, de inmediato buscándolo y contestando la llamada que había quedado de recibir. _Catelyn Tully_ diciéndole que no había podido hacer nada para convencer al psicólogo, que éste veía su propuesta como una amoral y se negaba a ser comprado.

_Podrick ya había estado preparado para que la mujer le diera negativas._ Simplemente no estaría dispuesta a meterse en un escándalo si esto salía a relucir o algo salía mal. Hubo un par de momentos de silencio y Pod respiró profundo, _si Sansa hizo un mierdero a su paso él podía hacer lo mismo también, y había una forma en que podía desquitarse con ella,_ “Sansa se acuesta con Petry Baelish desde hace siete años.” Le reveló a la mujer lo que tanto le habían ocultado su propia hija y el imbécil ese. Y lo puso en presente porque no le cabía duda de que aquello había sido retomado. “Puede creerme o no, pero es la verdad. Encárelos y lo verá.” Y con eso, sin una palabra más, sin mayores explicaciones, sin siquiera enterrar más el cuchillo le colgó, colocándose en pie y yendo hasta el lavamanos a lavarse la cara.

Para ese momento ya había adelantado su vuelo hacia _Desembarco del Rey_ –las conexiones hasta Marahai permanecían como estaban programadas–, _pero al menos no tendría que quedarse en el Norte._

La imagen de la persona que le regresó la mirada ante el espejo era la de un desconocido. Ojeras oscuras y profundas, mirada acabada y derrotada, pálido y desarreglado, manteniéndose la mirada sintió que iba llorar nuevamente, y a _Sansa no le agradaría verlo como estaba,_ _y mejor sacarla de su mente. Ella era la culpable de todo esto._

En su frente había un golpe que no recordaba habérselo hecho en su borrachera y que solo le empezó a doler cuanto estuvo al tanto de éste.

Tomó café cargado, y camino al aeropuerto tan solo se detuvo para hacer una única llamada.

_Bronn._

_El hombre tenía conexiones y podía conseguir lo que fuera por un precio._

_Y Podrick ya sabía lo que quería sin duda alguna y Bronn seguramente podía proveérselo._

Iba a ser un vuelo de varias horas, y lo último que deseaba era dejar el asunto inconcluso. _Quería olvidarla lo más pronto que pudiera,_ _en cuanto aterrizara si era posible._

Justo antes de abordar Bronn le devolvió la llamada, ya Pod habiéndole dejado en claro que no se dejaría convencer de lo contrario, y que estaba muy al tanto de lo peligroso que todo esto podía resultar siendo. Y que si él no lo ayudaba simplemente buscaría a otra persona; _no era el único con pocos escrúpulos._

En cuanto estuvo sentado en el avión se tomó una pasta para dormir. _Sino iba a estar ebrio al menos se iba a saltar todo esto. Y qué mejor que caer como un caballo_.

_No quería estar consciente._

_No quería pensar._

_Sentir._

_Irse a arrepentir._

_Solo quería olvidarse de todo._

_De Sansa y los últimos cinco años._

_Deseaba sentirse en paz._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, esto queda en headcanon porque es algo que ni la Sansa de esta historia sabrá: en el primer capitulo ella se la pasa pensando que algo le falta, que siente un vacío, que no es feliz, ese vacío no es la relación con Podrick -tal vez lo es en una pequeña medida-. Pero lo que se lleva el mayor peso es el vacío que le dejó su embarazo perdido...su subconsciente estando al tanto de éste pero ella no sabiendo como procesar su duelo. 
> 
> Prometo que esto eventualmente se pondrá feliz! 
> 
> Y no, Sansa no es tan débil como para tomar toda esta decisión solo porque el novio la engañó. No, mi Sansa es fuerte! Hay mas razones por venir de todo esto, solo siento que necesitaba hacer la aclaración.


	4. Chapter 4

En absoluto silencio Bronn condujo a Podrick hasta su casa, éste no teniendo donde quedarse en Desembarco del Rey, y Tyrion intercediendo para que lo dejara quedarse con él, y de paso estar pendiente de que no fuera a cometer alguna absurdidad. 

Eran tres compañeros disparejos de bebetas. Tyrion era el jefe con bolsillos profundos en sus visitas esporádicas a Desembarco del Rey, Bronn su mano derecha en cuanto a seguridad, y Podrick un amigo del primero, y para qué, ya también del segundo también. 

La llamada de horas antes con el pedido de Podrick lo había sorprendido, dejándolo atónito. Y aunque sabía que organizándole lo que le pedía le dejaría sus buenos centavitos recordó las palabras de Tyrion sobre él pagar el doble cuando sus intereses estaban en juego. Y sospechando que al jefe no le agradaría nada saber en las que andaba el joven decidió llamarlo.

Resultó que Tyrion sí estaba al tanto de lo que la novia de Podrick había hecho. La propia mamá se lo había notificado hacía meses por si llegaba a encontrarse con _Sansa_ no le fuera a nombrar a Podrick, o tratar de recordarle su relación con éste. _Una noticia desconcertante,_ le había dicho el enano hacía unas horas para proseguir a contarle como se había mantenido mudo ante toda la situación, después de todo no era algo que lo inmiscuyera a él del todo, y había negocios en juego entre los Lannister y varias familias de _Las Tierras de los Ríos_ los cuales Catelyn Tully podía poner en juego con algunas llamadas.

El enano también le contó que hacía dos días se le fue informado que el pasaporte de Podrick fue estampillado aquí en Poniente. Estando en unas negociaciones en Puerto Blanco decidió interceptar al joven en _Las Invernas_ para que desistiera de lo que iba a hacer, más no tuvo la oportunidad, y se encontraron con Sansa accidentalmente en un restaurante donde una pequeña escena tuvo lugar. Le contó que regresaron al hotel y que prontamente Podrick se le escabulló, y que esto que él, Bronn, le contaba era lo próximo que Tyrion sabía de Podrick.

De ahí en adelante prosiguió con ellos dos discutiendo si era apropiado o no ayudarlo en el proceso de hacerla sacar de los recuerdos de Pod.

Así que ahí estaba, en ese momento deteniéndose a comprarle comida rápida a Podrick pues el psicoterapeuta había dicho que era mejor que tuviera el estómago lleno para el procedimiento.

“Debería de considerarlo más, un despecho no es para tanto. Nadie se ha muerto de amor, y le apuesto que en quince días y de bacanal tras bacanal ya la habrá empezado a olvidar.”

Podrick continuó mirando por fuera de la ventana, _“No lo habré hecho.”_

“Bueno, _talvez no,_ pero piénselo mejor. Eso de meterse con la cabeza de uno debe de traer alguna consecuencia, las cosas no pueden ser tan buenas como las pintan...”

“ _Ya tomé mi decisión._ Talvez estoy cometiendo un error, pero no me importa.”

Bronn le dio una mirada de reojo, notando su desánimo y mal de ánimos, y trató por otro lado, “…Talvez solo necesita hacer lo que todo el mundo ha hecho antes; tomarse su tiempo y aprender a vivir con el dolor. No será fácil, pero ya éste se desvanecerá. Además, recuerde ese dicho; _aquellos que no recuerdan la historia están condenados a repetirla_.”

Podrick pujó, _esas_ no eran palabras de Bronn, _“¿Tyrion?”_ y de reojo vio a Bronn asintiendo. Y Pod apreciaba que, de todas las personas, Bronn estuviera tratando de convencerlo, el dinero le era importante, pero lo estaba tratando de sacar de esto… _le importaba._ “Ella me olvidó. Yo no sé…” se le cerró la garganta, y mostrarse más vulnerable ante el hombre no era algo que creyera apropiado, _antes de más se estaba prestando para todo esto,_ _“Yo también tengo que olvidarla._ No es justo que sea yo el que la recuerde. _A la mierda con ella.”_

Dos horas después, que transcurrieron mayormente entre monosílabos e incomodidad, tocaron al timbre. Antes de abrir fue a llamar a Podrick, pero éste salió de la habitación que le había dado, en apariencia luciendo mejor que cuando lo recogió en el aeropuerto, pero sus ojos inyectados de sangre y su rostro rojo le dejaban ver que más calmado no estaba.

Un hombre de alrededor de cincuenta años, elegante y serio, presentándose _Owen Norrey,_ y Bronn notó el acento difícil de reconocer, talvez de la parte alta de… _¿Las Tierras del Valle y Ríos?_ y de nuevo se fijó en el porte y elegancia. Éste hombre que Tyrion había contratado desde la distancia sabía lo que estaría haciendo, a diferencia de algún medicucho torcido y de tres pesos que Podrick se habría podido costear por cuenta propia.

Una vez dentro de la casa Owen no pidió explicaciones de por qué estaba haciendo todo esto. No, simplemente le preguntó al paciente si estaba completamente seguro porque no habría marcha atrás después que le aplicara un calmante y una anestesia suave. Y el paciente, sin dudas algunas, contestó que ya había tomado su decisión para prontamente sentarse en el sillón al cual él le señaló, y firmó el formulario que le pasó sin leerlo, formulario en el cual se le eximía de cualquier problema durante el procedimiento, o retaliación legal en un futuro.

Estando eso finalizado alistó el suero que le aplicaría, pidiéndole que se concentrara en el último recuerdo donde tuvo contacto con la persona que deseaba olvidar, específicamente sólo con esa persona. De ahí el medicamento actuaría por cuenta propia, “Hay un núcleo emocional en cada una de nuestros recuerdos. Al borrar ese núcleo se inicia un proceso de desvanecimiento tomando los enlaces neuronales en los que encontrará la conexión.” Quien le prestaba atención era el hombre mayor, así que le habló fue a este, “Imagínese hacer varios caminos interconectados con pólvora, y encender la mecha ya sea en el centro o en un extremo, el fuego quemando todo a su paso hasta consumir toda esa pólvora finalmente. Para cuando el señor Payne se despierte mañana todos los recuerdos específicos a la persona que desea olvidar habrán desaparecido.”

_Talvez no debió de darse tan vencido fácilmente, debió tratar de hablar con ella en el Norte. Mostrarle la foto de ellos dos juntos, las numerosas fotos y videos que tenía en su celular, convencerla para que le brindara cinco minutos donde le confesaría que todavía la quería, y le explicaría todo lo sucedido, lo que significaban para el otro. Ya con eso y si ella quería, contarle todo sobre el tiempo que habían pasado juntos…ella lo sabría todo y talvez después de pensarlo le daría otra oportunidad…_

_…Y Tyrion tenía razón; aquellos que no recuerdan la historia están condenados a repetirla. Y Sansa siempre había deseado que alguien la quisiera como él la había querido…la habría conquistado nuevamente, de eso no le cabía duda._

_Si hubiera actuado de aquella forma, no tendría que pasar por esto…Ella le habría dado otra oportunidad, y podrían ser felices de nuevo y…_

_¡Y no más pensar en imposibles! En los ‘que si.’ Tenía que ser realista. No dar pasos atrás._

_Ella lo olvidó. Él necesitaba hacer lo mismo._

“Esto no lo dejara bobo, _¿cierto?_ ” Bronn preguntó. Podrick ni mirándolo pues seguramente se lo imaginaba saliendo con algo así, pero el doctor lo miró como si _él_ fuera el tonto mientras canalizaba a Podrick y ambos veían al joven limpiándose la cara con la respiración más acelerada.

“Técnicamente el procedimiento es daño cerebral, pero estando a la par de una laguna mental después de una noche de tragos. Nada de qué preocuparse.”

_“¿Hace esto mucho?”_ decidió continuar indagando.

_“No debería.”_ Le respondió al hombre, y le levantó la mano para que no lo continuara interrumpiendo.

“A ella le hicieron esto en una clínica.” Pod comentó, de repente teniendo dudas no en cuanto al procedimiento sino en cuanto a su bienestar… _¿Cómo pudo Sansa hacerle esto? ¿Cómo se le podía hacer algo así a alguien?_

“Iremos a la cínica con usted bajo los efectos del calmante……Este procedimiento no es ético hacerlo de la manera en que se ha planeado. _Si entienden lo que quiero decir…_ ”

“Por la plata baila el mono, _supongo_.” Bronn comentó, y vio que al médico sus palabras lo molestaron.

Owen miró al joven, y éste simplemente le hizo una seña para que prosiguiera. De su bolso médico sacó un analgésico y lo inyectó en el embolo el cual ya estaba conectado al brazo del paciente. “Sueño le llegará en unos momentos. Recuerde, solo piense en la persona o el asunto que desea borrar de su mente.”

Podrick asintió calladamente. De repente sintiéndose relajar rápidamente, un leve mareo y sus ojos haciéndosele pesados _. Sansa. Sansa. Sansa Stark. Sansa sonriéndole. Sansa abrazándolo. Su vibrante cabello rojo. Sus ojos azules. Ojos azules. Los ojos azules de Sansa. Sansa._

_“¿Tan solo así?”_ Bronn preguntó viéndolo caer dormido, “Son varios años juntos, _¿y para mañana ya todo quedará borrado?_ ” Bronn se calló cuando el médico le volvió a hacer una seña para que no continuara hablando.

_Tenía que concentrarse en Sansa, no dejarse distraer por Bronn. ¡Que se callara! Sansa en el restaurante. Sansa en el restaurante con el hijo de puta de Petyr Baelish. Sansa lo borró de sus recuerdos. Sansa en el restaurante. Sansa en el restaurante usando la manilla que él le dio mientras le conseguía un anillo de compromiso. Bronn seguía hablando en el fondo, ¡Maldita sea, cállate! Sansa en el restaurante mirándolo, no reconociéndolo. La Sansa que él conocía nunca lo olvidaría. Sansa en el restaurante, su bronceado. Sansa en el restaurante ojos azules y cabello rojo. Sansa. Sansa._

Bronn vio al hombre por unos segundos mirando de su reloj a Podrick y viceversa. Para cuando lo vio por fin asintiendo y bajar el brazo para buscar algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta decidió hablar, _“¿Ahora qué?”_ preguntó viéndolo manipular su celular.

Después de enviar un mensaje de texto volvió a guardar el celular, “Ahora nos lo llevamos a la clínica.” Le admitió, “Donde será prudentemente sedado, y el procedimiento será ejecutado. ¿Me imagino que usted ya sabe cual será su papel a jugar en todo esto?”

Bronn escuchó una ambulancia a la distancia y exhaló, “…No realmente. Aunque me lo imagino.”

“Dirá que usted lo encontró ya habiéndose tomado el medicamento. Y me llamó, yo siendo el psicoterapeuta de Podrick Payne desde hace un par de años.”

Bronn aceptó y frunció el ceño cuando le pasó un acuerdo de confidencialidad el que rápidamente leyó por encima.

“No tiene que ir con nosotros. Con que firme los papeles es suficiente.”

_“Voy con él.”_ Bronn respondió justo cuando escuchó la ambulancia deteniéndose afuera de su puerta, sorprendido de que Tyrion creyera que tan solo dejaría que se llevaran a Podrick a su suerte.

“Eso tendrá que hablarlo con la patrocinadora de todo esto, no conmigo. Creo que eso no está arreglado.”

_¿Qué? ¿Patrocinadora? ¿Acaso esto no lo había organizado Tyrion?_ Inmediatamente escuchó el timbre sonando, y confundido vio al médico desplazándose por su casa para ir a abrir. Un grupo de dos paramédicos haciendo el camino hasta el interior con una camilla.

Y seguidamente _otra aparición._ _Catelyn Tully, o Catelyn Stark,_ en persona y en toda su hermosa majestuosidad entrando a su modesta casa. Y no era que la conociera, ella simplemente era alguien de renombre que personas como él seguían con prospectos de trabajo.

La mujer caminó directamente en su dirección, sin palabras ni mirándolo extendiéndole un sobre blanco y abultado que de inmediato tomó. _“Creí que Tyrion–”_

“–Él y yo arreglamos este asunto.” Le contestó simplemente y mirando a Podrick, viéndolo desplomado en ese sillón, “Podrick estará bien. Gracias por haber colaborado.” Owen, quien había sido el psicólogo de Sansa y Arya desde adolescentes se había negado a participar en todo esto en un inicio. Incluso se negó con Sansa, solo fue la prontitud lo que lo hizo actuar en aquel momento. A diferencia de la situación con Sansa, Catelyn no insistió de a mucho cuando recibió las primeras negativas de repetir el procedimiento en Podrick.

Eso fue hasta que –de antemano habiéndole chuzado el teléfono a Podrick– se dio cuenta que el joven estaba dispuesto a hacerse el tratamiento por cuenta propia no importándole la dudosa reputación de quien se lo realizara. Catelyn sabía muy bien que eso no era algo que Sansa desearía, o que le perdonaría si se llegaba a dar cuenta de que no lo ayudó teniendo la oportunidad. _Era de lo único que estaba segura en todo esto._ Así que, para lavarse la conciencia en cuanto a su hija, se puso manos a la obra.

Llamó de nuevo a Owen, colocó una nueva oferta sobre la mesa, oferta que continuó aumentando hasta que vio las renuencias aparecer, lo que Catelyn aprovechó para cerrar un trato. Ya estando aquello solucionado llamó a Tyrion, quien ya se había puesto en contacto con ella. No tardó mucho para todo estar organizado, prontamente ella, el médico y sus tres ayudantes firmando un acuerdo de confidencialidad y subiéndose en un jet camino a _Desembarco del Rey._

Para Bronn si Tyrion arregló con Catelyn Tully, eso quería decir que seguían siendo asuntos de Tyrion _, lo que lo hacía asuntos suyos,_ “Voy con Podrick _. No crea que no lo haré_.” Bron le comentó a la mujer, quien de inmediato miró al médico. Éste encogiéndose de hombros.

“No podrá estar a su lado durante el procedimiento.” Owen añadió.

“¿Por qué lo llama procedimiento sino es una operación?” Bronn preguntó, viendo a Podrick ya en la camilla y siendo arrastrado hacia afuera.

“¿Cómo propone llamarlo entonces?”

Pujó bajamente, _“Lobotomía. Lavarle el cerebro.”_

Catelyn no le prestó atención al hombre, “¿Hizo lo otro que Tyrion le pidió?” _averiguar de evidencias presentes de Sansa aún en la vida de Podrick._

Bronn caminó hacia la mesa, “No tiene muchos amigos y me admitió que a nadie en Marahai le contó de su relación. Todos los recuerdos quedaron en el apartamento que compartía con su hija _, del que creo usted ya se encargó cuando ella lo olvidó a él.”_ Y vio a la mujer asintiendo, y para alguien tan altiva como aparecía en la televisión y revistas, en la vida real se notaba era con pesadez y cansada. Aunque eso no le quitaba lo hermosa, contaba con la belleza y elegancia de una mujer madura más todos los favores que le traía el tener dinero. Bronn continuó, “Pod me dijo de los pocos efectos personales de Sansa que tiene en Marahai,” le pasó el papel, “hasta me hizo un mapa el pobre idiota.” La mujer recibió la hoja, guardándola prontamente en el abrigo y evidentemente molestándole su comentario. De encima de la mesa tomó un álbum y se lo pasó a la mujer, “Esto lo dejó aquí junto a otras cosas antes de marcharse para Marahai, hace un rato me lo pidió, diciéndome que era lo único que le quedaba en su poder de ellos dos juntos.” la mujer de inmediato tomó el grueso álbum de sus manos, abriéndolo para estudiar la primera hoja.

Una página con seis fotos la recibió, todas fotos del primer Halloween de Sansa aquí en Desembarco del Rey, disfraz revelador que ella misma había reprobado y reprendido por teléfono, su equipo de relaciones públicas no pudiendo hacer nada para detener que Sansa apareciera por los consiguientes días en las páginas sociales de todos los periódicos del Norte. La imagen de aquel disfraz oscuro haciendo contraste con la cara de Sansa oculta bajo capas y capas de maquillaje. Evadió mirar al escote profundo, y tan solo se centró en las fotos. Podrick a su lado, entre incómodo y sonriente, a comparación del disfraz de Sansa el de él parecía algo de última hora, jeans y camiseta rotos y embarrados con sangre falsa. En dos fotos ambos posando como si la atacara, las consiguientes parecían haber sido tomadas mientras hablaban y se reían. La letra reconocible de Sansa al final de la página leía ‘ _Primeras fotos juntos._ _Sólo amigos,’_ y la fecha.

Catelyn cerró el álbum, exhalando y sacudiendo la cabeza. Mirando al hombre en frente de ella nuevamente. Y ya se encargaría de que alguien buscara exhaustivamente en el apartamento de Podrick en _Marahai_ las evidencias que él había dejado en aquel papel para que nada quedara al azar. 

Bronn y ella caminaron hacia la puerta, viendo en la ambulancia a Podrick siendo conectado a una variedad de máquinas. A ella dos guardaespaldas la esperaban justo afuera, y otro en una camioneta cercana. Bronn se quedó junto a la ambulancia, esperando a que acabaran para que lo dejaran entrar. 

.

.

.

Estaban…Bronn no sabía dónde estaban, en una clínica era obvio. Y vio como a Pod lo pasaban a una cama, como lo acomodaban y conectaban a multitud de aparatos, incluso uno sobre su cabeza, instantes después vio la imagen de lo que creería un encefalograma en una de las pantallas. _Bolsillos profundos, definitivamente._

Minutos después de que se le fue aplicado algo vio su cerebro encendiéndose bastante, zonas azules, amarillas, rojas, verdes. Los tres paramédicos marchándose. El médico quedándose junto a Podrick, monitoreando lo que sucedía en las máquinas. “¿Ya empezó?”

Owen asintió. “Usted no puede estar acá adentro. Necesito calma total para con el paciente.”

.

.

.

_“Ya todo está listo para que comiencen.”_ Podrick escuchó decir.

…A la lejanía escuchaba la voz de Sansa un tanto apaciguada…

Pod sentía su cuerpo como una pluma y su mente a la deriva. Al abrir los ojos vio a una persona dejando la sala… _“¿Dónde estoy?”_ se preguntó, mirando a su alrededor y haciéndosele aparente que estaba en un hospital gracias a todas las maquinas a las que estaba conectado. Otra mujer apareció mientras le decía que no se preocupara, que todo iba a salir bien. La voz de Sansa subió en volumen mientras seguía los ojos y manos de la mujer, viéndola aplicar algo al embolo de su suero, y se sintió mareado, las luces bailando en la dirección en que mirara.

El sonido de la conversación unidireccional aumentó, _y era Sansa,_ la estaba escuchando claramente porque ellos estaban reproduciendo uno de los sonidos de voz almacenados en su teléfono…

En un parpadeo el doctor Owen estaba en frente de él. Escuchaba su ritmo cardiaco al estar conectado a una máquina, vio al doctor mirar hacia esa máquina y lo sintió tomándolo del brazo, “Cálmese. Esto es normal. Lo necesitamos en un estado semiconsciente para que reconozca a Sansa y así junto al encefalograma crear un mapa de ella en su mente, para así nosotros poder trazar los caminos y borrarlos.”

Podrick escuchó que el sonido fue aumentado nuevamente, y la voz de Sansa preguntarle cómo le había ido en su viaje a Desembarco del Rey. En frente suyo colocaron una foto de su propio celular, una foto de Sansa. Cada vez que cambiaban la foto, o el sonido, escuchaba una maquina emitiendo un pitido.

“Estamos registrando sus reacciones. Esto está bien.” El asistente de Owen le mostró el álbum, abriéndolo al azar y pasando las hojas. “Dispondremos de todo esto una vez que hayamos acabado así después no estará confundido por su inexplicable presencia.” Y así continuaron, mostrándole diversos objetos que Catelyn había traído con ella para éste propósito.

.

.

.

Se sintió en el centro de un remolino. Vio el destello de una habitación de hospital, el interior de un avión, voces altas, el mundo pasando ante sus ojos rápidamente y haciéndolo sostenerse de…

_“Debería de considerarlo más.”_

_“Piénselo bien. Tiene que considerar lo que en verdad está pidiendo.”_

_“Esos recuerdos no están en el fondo de su mente escondidos, fueron borrados completamente.”_

_“Para ella nunca has existido.”_

_“Lo hecho, hecho está._ Así que ahí está un incentivo para que la dejes en paz de una vez por todas.”

“ _Es como si para ella no existieras._ ”

_“…Sansa no quiere saber nada de ti…”_

De repente el mundo dejó de moverse y Pod sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose mareado pero sobre todo exhausto después del vuelo que había tenido. Acababa de llegar a _L_ as _Inviernas_ después de horas de incertidumbre por no saber cómo sería recibido, cansado de en su mente repasar una y otra vez lo que le diría a Sansa. A su lado Tyrion hablando, y era pura coincidencia, pero no le agradaba nada su presencia, necesitaba deshacerse de él para emprender su plan, así que decidió aceptarle una invitación a comer.

La cama del hotel lo llamaba, y necesitaba un descanso, pero más era su urgencia de acabar con lo de la comida. Pasó derecho hasta el baño y se echó agua en la cara, su reflejo en el espejo le dejó ver que se veía tal y como se sentía, necesitaba una afeitada, las bolsas moradas debajo de sus ojos nada favorecedoras, su piel pálida, los varios kilos de más no sabía cómo los tomaría Sansa…pero ya estaba trabajando en ello. 

-0-

Miró a su alrededor, notando el tono cálido en las luces del restaurante que hacían contraste con el frío del exterior. Las superficies en madera, los pisos brillantes, las mesas muy bien arregladas, el plato a medio terminar en frente suyo. Tyrion siendo su compañía, ambos brindando por algo, no sabía _qué._ Y Sansa ya antes lo había traído aquí.

_Ahora no se sentía como para celebrar._

Antes, al contrario.

La ansiedad en su pecho lo quería hacer explotar. _Estar tan cerca, pero saberse tan lejos._

Tenía dos planes. Simplemente interceptarla y pedirle que hablara con él. O aprovechar su amistad con Tyrion y que al parecer estaba en negociaciones con los Stark y los Manderly para que le organizara una reunión con ella. _Aunque aquella sería su última opción._

Levantó la mirada hacia la puerta, y por razones del destino de repente sus ojos se encontraron con los de _ella._ El golpe en su pecho dejándolo sin aire, su corazón desbocado, se sintió yendo hacia atrás sorprendido mientras soltaba los cubiertos. _¿Cómo era esto posible?_ Pensó atónito, la suerte y el destino atravesándosele en el camino. Sus planes de acercársele inmediatamente, pedirle disculpas y que lo escuchara no tuvieron frutos pues en el momento no supo cómo actuar, ansiedad recorriéndolo y se sintió de repente sudando y quedándose pegado al asiento mientras la miraba fijamente.

_Y ella a él._

_Estaba intranquila,_ eso lo podía notar, estaba incomoda y……sofocada, _¿por el enojo? ¿el resentimiento?_

Su pecho constriñéndose con cada segundo. Y tan sólo se quedó de esa forma. Estudiándola, queriéndola, sintiendo que tanto tiempo pasó desde la última vez que se vieron, que hablaron, _que se pelearon. Dolor y añoranza en su pecho._

Y si algo notaba era que estaba más hermosa desde la última vez que la vio.

Deseaba mirarla cerca a los ojos, tenerla a su alcance, tomarla de la cintura, besarle el rostro, abrazarla, sentir su calor, jugar con su cabello. Los brazos de ella devolviéndole el abrazo firmemente, o tomándolo del cuello rozándoselo. Mirándolo a los ojos y sonriéndose mientras se decían bobadas.

_Tenían que solucionar las cosas entre ellos._

_Las cosas no podían terminarse sólo así._

Pero entre más se miraban, más estoicismo empezó a notar.

Mientras _Baelish_ le quitaba el abrigo vio los brazos de ella aparecer, el calor al parecer siendo demasiado porque la vio subiéndose las mangas del saco delgado que llevaba, y la manilla de cuero –representación mutua de su compromiso– quedó al descubierto entre un reloj y varias pulseras, lo que invariablemente lo llenó de valor, de seguridad, _de ánimos,_ atrás quedando la molestia que sentía al ver con quien estaba o la forma en que éste le acarició la longitud del brazo mientras ella evadía tanto el rozamiento de Baelish, como su propia mirada. A su vez se tocó la muñeca, pero no traía con él su manilla y se arrepintió de no habérsela puesto. 

Aún estupefacto se sintió por varios segundos más. Su mirada bajando a la mesa y de esta forma queriéndose concentrar en las disculpas que le daría, en las palabras. En decirle cuanto la había extrañado, cuanto la quería……y sabía que todas las oportunidades estaban a su favor. _¡Ella todavía usaba la manilla!_ _¡Eso lo significaba todo!_

…Pero no había visto emoción alguna reflejada en su mirada, _¿cierto?_ Las miradas de Sansa eran de las que hablaban por si solas...

Disculpándose y pensativo decidió marcharse al baño solamente para tener un respiro, echarse agua helada en la cara y armarse de valor. _Y le gustaría estar más presentable,_ no como lo estaba en ese momento, con ropa de avión arrugada y oliendo a sudor, de prácticamente casi dos días encima.

Dándose una última mirada en el espejo decidió salir a encarar la situación, rezando para que todo saliera bien. Cuando salió al pasillo vio a Tyrion hablando con Sansa y Baelish, y con el corazón como si se le fuera a salir del pecho caminó hacia ellos, Sansa mirándolo expectante estando ya cerca y deseaba que ella le dijera algo, cualquier cosa mientras se mantenían la mirada. “ _¿Podemos hablar?”_ preguntó tras unos momentos de incomodo silencio al notar que ella no le iba a poner nada en bandeja de plata. Y fue en ese momento que sí vio reacción en ella, _en su mirada,_ parecía extrañada e insultada de que le dirigiera la palabra, y aquello tanto lo desconcertó como lo molestó.

No escuchó bien que dijo Tyrion y lo miró, “Vámonos Podrick, ya ha tenido mucho que beber esta noche. No nos haga quedar mal.” quiso negarse a estar bebido, pero no vio el punto en aquello. _Y no, no se iba a marchar, no sin antes hablar con ella._

Podrick exhaló, sintiendo todo su valor desplomarse, y la volvió a mirar sintiendo decepción. _Él no le iba a dar rodeos a las cosas_ , la fue a tomar de la muñeca donde estaba la manilla que seguía usando _por él_ , pero con sorpresa ella retiró su brazo defensivamente y al tiempo fue detenido por Baelish y Tyrion. En su enojo se quiso ir a los golpes con Baelish por atreverse a entrometerse, pues animosidades para con el hombre era lo que existían, pero se quedó en el intento pues vio a Sansa retirándose, huyendo, colocando espacio entre ellos, y aquello lo molestó…tan solo por un segundo, pues por el reflejo del espejo la vio limpiándose la cara enojada al haber empezado a llorar, dejándole ver que continuaba lastimada. La garganta se le cerró a su vez, sintiendo entre impotencia y lastima.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus emociones que no notó su entorno empezándose a atenuar.

Y de nuevo no sabía cómo actuar, si hacerle una escena para que hablaran, o al menos darle un respiro por esa noche ya que estaba al tanto de su presencia y volverla a buscar a la mañana siguiente, _cuando ya se hubiera hecho a la idea de que había regresado._

La volvió a mirar, y exhaló.

_Sí, posponer todo esto por unas horas era lo mejor._

Sintiéndose derrotado y con enojo caminó hacia la puerta en un afán, sabiendo que también huía. Y necesitaba a alguien de su lado, alguien que la ayudara a convencerlo de que se reuniera con él por las buenas. Y esa persona era Rickon. O Arya.

Miró por sobre el hombro hacia el restaurante, y su corazón dio un brinco, alertándolo y asustándolo al de repente ver el edificio siendo consumido por oscuridad.

Rápidamente miró a su alrededor. _Vacío absoluto._

_¿Qué estaba pasando?_ Fue lo último que pensó en shock antes de mirarse las manos y ver que él mismo desaparecía en la nada. 

_._

_._

_._


	5. Chapter 5

** Marahai. **

Un día bonito y resplandeciente, el sonido de las olas, la espuma de éstas al dar contra la playa, una que otra gaviota, era algo que usualmente lo hacían relajar, entrar en un trance……pero últimamente no hacían nada por calmar su ansiedad. _Mucho menos ese día._

Se alejó de la baranda, regresando a la celebración en la que estaba con sus compañeros de trabajo, y se unió a dos de los amigos que había hecho aquí en Marahai. Mientras se tomaba un sorbo de cerveza, se sonrió ante el comentario que escuchó. Más ese deslumbre de gracia, felicidad, fue efímero al ella regresar a su mente.

_Todo el tiempo estaba pensando en ella._

_Todo se lo recordaba a ella, desde el sonido de las olas de aquel mar cristalino, hasta el color azul brillante de ese cielo._

_La encontraba sin querer hasta en lo más mínimo._

Algunas veces era horriblemente doloroso.

La mayoría del tiempo prefería centrarse en los recuerdos de todo lo bueno que habían pasado.

_Trastorno reactivo de apego._ Lo habían diagnosticado de niño gracias al abandono de su mamá, no tener padre y unos tíos hacer lo mínimo por cuidarlo. Ese trastorno vino a despertar en su adultez, manifestándose con Sansa en un apego que ambos sabían no era del todo saludable, pero ella se lo alimentaba, se lo devolvía, y a su vez se beneficiaba de éste. A ninguno de los dos, ni a la relación aquello la había venido a afectar, antes al contrario, la había hecho más fuerte. Pero ahora, en algunos momentos de cinismo se preguntaba si su despecho era eso, _solo despecho…_ o si había algo más allí sin diagnosticar.

Ciertamente antes nunca había estado despechado porque alguna novia terminara con él. Pero tampoco había vivido, ni durado tanto con alguien como lo había hecho con Sansa.

Nunca había amado a nadie tampoco.

Y por el momento una parte suya no podía creer que _¡por fin!_ sabía su paradero exacto, y que le habían otorgado cinco días libres de los que tenía de descanso acumulado. Estaba lleno de tensión; volverla a ver sería la hora de la verdad. Había pasado los últimos _meses_ esperando ese momento.

_Y lo temía tanto ahora como había hecho en un inicio de toda esta puta situación._

Pero el tiempo apartado le había servido para dejar las dudas de lado. Los impedimentos que aun él mismo se colocaba en el camino. Ahora sabía con seguridad absoluta que quería una vida junto con ella. Que estaba más que listo para tomar ese paso. No quería volver a pasar más tiempo peleados y apartados.

…No que brincar a un matrimonio después de un rompimiento se le hiciera sensato…pero ya no le quedaba ni una pizca de dudas de que eso era lo que quería. Hacía años que estaba al tanto de que Sansa era la mujer de su vida, pero sólo ahora sabía con total certeza que unirían sus vidas cuando ella quisiera.

_Si las cosas salían bien. Lo que aún no sabía_.

_Las cosas tenían que salir bien,_ se dijo para no volverse a desinflar. 

Se despidió de sus compañeros a mitad de celebración a la cual tan solo había venido por quedar bien y hacer acto de presencia. Minutos después tomando un taxi hacia el aeropuerto, viendo como dejaba atrás el lugar paradisiaco en que había estado viviendo y al cual no le había podido sacar gusto gracias a la depresión en que mantenía. 

Tras unos minutos y desde la parte de atrás del carro notó como el día resplandeciente se empezó a oscurecer, la neblina gruesa empezó a bajar rápidamente de una loma hacia la carretera, lo que lo sorprendió y emocionó pues nunca había visto algo así. Y tras unos segundos no le encontró sentido, era un lugar paradisiaco, playas, calor, _no era normal ver neblina sobre todo a esa altura…_ Se lo preguntó al conductor mientras eran rodeados, nada siendo visible delante de ellos. Sería peligroso continuar, así que sintió el carro siendo detenido, miró al reloj y vio que aún tenía tiempo…

_¿Pero tiempo para qué? ¿A dónde estaba yendo?_

En su confusión no notó la neblina blanca tomar un tono más grisáceo y oscuro.

.

.

.

Le pareció escuchar el eco de la voz de Sansa, y de inmediato levantó la mirada, buscándola entre la gente que había alrededor, pero ella no estaba por ningún lado. Tomó un sorbo de su whiskey y de repente dos de sus compañeros vinieron a sentarse junto con él. _“Bonita casa.”_ Le dijo a uno de ellos quien le asintió, prosiguiendo a hablar del buen gusto del jefe de los tres, o mejor dicho, _de su esposa o el diseñador contratado._

Podrick quiso refutar aquello, la arquitectura era opulenta y llamativa, pero Sansa que era diseñadora diría que la forma como estaba decorada no tenía nada de especial, _algo hasta chapucero y no de buen gusto._ Y una vez más decidió sacársela de la cabeza, a ver _si por fin_ empezaba a disfrutar de la vida de nuevo.

Aquello no duró, pues no pasó mucho para sentir a Michael hacerlo caer en cuenta de una rubia hermosa que lo miraba, y quien le inclinó la copa al obtener su atención. Pod le evadió la mirada tras unos momentos.

_Años atrás se le habría apróximado de inmediato._

David habló, _“Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente._ _Tu novia en Desembarco del Rey no tiene por qué enterarse de nada.”_

Nunca había hablado de Sansa, pero sí había dado a entender que alguien lo esperaba, suponía que más burla sería que ellos se dieran cuenta que se abstenía gracias a una relación para ahora inexistente, pero algo que no perdía eran las esperanzas de regresar con ella.

_Donde ella tan solo lo escuchara, donde lo escuchara la convencería,_ _ella lo perdonaría._

_Una relación como la de ellos no se podía echar a la borda por un malentendido,_ _“Yo lo sabría,”_ murmuró. Y esta insinuación, la situación, la culpa que sentía definitivamente era la razón por la cual no le gustaba reunirse con sus compañeros de trabajo, pero sabía que el socializar era importante, lo que talvez le ayudaría a abrir puertas más adelante.

“Pues tu novia tiene que ser divina si ni siquiera te dignas a mirar a una mujer como aquella.”

_“Sí es divina.”_ Les contestó, un toque de satisfacción llegándole momentáneamente, pero desapareciendo casi tan rápido como llegó.

“ _Nah, no te creo,_ a ver, muéstranos una foto de ella.”

Pod se sonrió, negándose, y prontamente los escuchó decir que se estaba inventando a la mujer, o que talvez era gay reprimido que no salía del closet todavía, lo que de nuevo lo hizo vislumbrar algo de gracia a la vida.

“Estoy seguro que esa rubia te haría _olvidar_ a tu novia por unos minutos.”

_¿Olvidar?_ La palabra de repente causó una chispa en su cabeza.

_Olvidarla. Lo haría por unos minutos si se le acercaba a la mujer. ¿Pero después? ¿O durante? Más culpa. Más ansiedad y desespero._

“Pues si no vas a ir por ella, yo me arriesgo.”

_“Toda tuya.”_ Pod contestó sin duda ni emoción. _Olvidar._

_“No, ni lo creas. Yo la vi primero.”_

_Olvidar._ Ausentemente Pod los escuchó colocándose de acuerdo en quien iría a tratar de conquistarla. Pero su mente de un momento a otro se sintió obsesionada con la palabra _olvidar._

_¿De qué se estaba olvidando?_ Obviamente era algo importante que tenía que recordar, pero no podía. _¿Una cita médica? ¿Una cuenta sin pagar? ¿Dejó las luces y el aire acondicionado encendido en su apartamento? ¿Algo de trabajo que había pasado por alto y tenía fecha de entrega para la mañana siguiente?_

_No, era algo más importante, sino porqué esta angustia…_

Miró el vaso de whiskey, _¿ya estaba bebido tan solo con unos tragos?_ _¿Había olvidado comer algo para que el alcohol no le hiciera efecto rápido?_

_…Olvidar…Olvidar…Olvidar…¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué era eso que se le estaba olvidando?_

_._

_._

_._

El celular no dejó su lado mucho menos cuando llegó a _Marahai_ , siempre estaba pendiente de éste. Siempre cargado. Siempre en su bolsillo y con el volumen al máximo. Más pendiente estaba del aparato que de las instalaciones que le mostraban, _el lugar donde estaría trabajando y viviendo._

Se sentía como un zombie, hacia las cosas por hacerlas. Tenía uno de los sueños de su vida enfrente y no podía disfrutarlo por pensar a ir a perder una llamada de ella… _llamada que no llegaba._

Creyó que nuevos aires y un par de semanas calmarían la situación, pero con el pasar de los días notó que no fue así, prontamente se dio cuenta que de ella no le llegaría llamada, y con desespero quiso dejar todo tirado, ir a buscarla y explicarse con ahínco, que lo escuchara y entendiera; _él nunca la engañaría, ella lo sabía_ …

Pero realistamente no podía dejarlo tirado todo…esta era una meta en su vida, _su futuro,_ y no lo podía arruinar por un gesto romántico de disculpas, _así lo deseara._

Si dejaba ir la oportunidad y se devolvía a _Desembarco del Rey,_ o al _Norte_ , sería prácticamente botar a la basura los últimos ocho años de su vida. _Y era una zozobra no poder actuar._

Su estado mental y de ánimo no fue el mejor en esas primeras semanas en que una buena presencia era indispensable. Y mientras su vida laboral en el lugar se iba dando se hizo hacer una prueba de sangre para ver si había drogas presentes en su sistema, _en teoría debió habérselas hecho cuando todo esto se dio en un inicio,_ pero aquello en el momento no se le había ocurrido. Lo único presente en aquel momento fue interceptar a Sansa, hablar con ella. 

Los resultados de los exámenes llegaron sin trazos de ninguna droga, _lo que era de esperarse._

La secretaria del laboratorio le pasó una tarjeta con los datos de un psicólogo de víctimas de abuso sexual al que enviaban a las personas que se hacían hacer ese tipo de pruebas. Mientras la muchacha decía que era bueno visitarlo si habían dudas Pod solo vino a caer en cuenta en ese momento en que talvez debió haber visitado a la terapeuta que los atendió a él y a Sansa hacía dos años en vez de estar tres días completos sentado ante el apartamento de la familia de ella. La psicóloga lo hubiera podido ayudar tan solo con una llamada a Sansa. Volvió a la realidad y miró la tarjeta nuevamente, respiró profundo ante la realización y se aclaró la garganta antes de marcharse, no sin antes dejar la tarjeta de nuevo sobre el escritorio.

Así que se conformó con ignorar _eso,_ y continuar llamándola todo el día, _todo los días,_ dejándole mensajes, pidiéndole disculpas, explicándose, declarándole su amor nuevamente, comentándole de sus planes de en cuanto pudiera hacer una salida larga se pondrían en contacto para encontrarse, podía ser en _Braavos donde Arya,_ en _Desembarco del Rey,_ en el _Norte,_ donde ella quisiera él iría tan solo para que lo escuchara.

Le decía que él no la había engañado, no sin estar consciente de ello, y ella muy en su interior también debía saber eso. _Lo conocía._ Y él entendía su escepticismo, comprendía su enojo, pero también sabía que en algún punto ella estaría lista para escucharlo.

Y así continuó, inundándole el celular con mensajes. Incluso contactando a Margaery para ver si le podía hacer llegar un recado pues ella una vez lo ayudó con éxito de manera similar. _Pero ésta vez Margaery ni le contestó._

Un día de repente Arya lo hizo. Escuchando molestia en su voz mientras le decía que dejara a Sansa _de una buena vez en paz,_ y que a ella no se molestara en llamarla de nuevo. Colgándole nuevamente.

Pero incluso con esas palabras no desistió, empezó a llamar a la hermana menor desde números diferentes para que no se negara a contestarle.

Trató con Rickon, pero éste tampoco le contestó sus llamadas ni mensajes.

Era persona no grata, ni por las amistades de ella, ni mucho menos por su familia, pero aquello no lo hizo desistir. 

Podrick había arreglado con el portero de su edificio que lo llamara si Sansa llegaba a aparecerse por el apartamento que compartían. Casi un mes después de estar en _Marahai_ aquella llamada le llegó.

Una empresa de mudanzas había ido, le dijo el hombre, lo habían empacado y recogido todo, un abogado diciendo que la familia de ella había decidido terminar el contrato de arrendamiento. A él, Podrick, le habían dejado una llave con la dirección de una unidad de almacenamiento donde le habían dejado todas sus cosas. Todo lo otro, _decían,_ sería donado a la beneficencia. 

El piso abriéndose bajo sus pies en ese momento. Su corazón dejando de latir por un instante. Sus emociones atormentándolo.

_Sansa no podía hacerle eso, ¿verdad?_

_Ella no había hecho eso._

_Sansa había colocado esmero en ese apartamento, en encontrar algo que se ajustara a los dos, en amueblarlo, arreglarlo a gusto de ambos…_

_…Fue ella quien lo tuvo que convencer para que vivieran juntos…_

_Sansa no tiraría todo lo de ellos por la borda así nada más…_

_…Al menos no sin haber sido influenciada…_

_…¿Su mamá? No había de otra. Catelyn Tully la había convencido para que por fin terminara con él._

_Mierda, era ella quien lo estaba tratando de sacar del camino, seguramente._

.

.

.

**_ Desembarco del Rey. _ **

En desespero y no estando en sí salió a buscarla al apartamento familiar, sintiéndose en su cuerpo pero a la vez que otra persona era la que se movía, _la que pensaba, la que actuaba._

El portero y dos…guardaespaldas u hombres de seguridad recibiéndolo, interponiéndose ante él, y no dejándolo cruzar de la portada. Pod hizo un escándalo, luchando en vano con ellos y gritando el nombre de ella aunque sabía que sería imposible que lo escuchara desde el rellano; el apartamento familiar quedaba en el doceavo piso. Lo único que lo hizo desistir fue un empujón fuerte y su cabeza estrellándose contra el pavimento en un golpe seco, y el portero conocido aproximándose y mientras lo ayudaba a colocarse en pie diciéndole bajamente que llamarían a la policía sino se calmaba. 

No solo con la cabeza a reventar la llamó por teléfono todo ese día, pero sus llamadas no fueron contestadas, tampoco en los siguientes días. Con su viaje inevitablemente aproximándose decidió hacer vigilancia; _en algún momento ella dejaría el apartamento, y entonces hablarían._

Pero Sansa se desvaneció, dos días completos ante su puerta y no entraba ni salía, _peor,_ las luces del doceavo piso ni siquiera se encendían, los ventanales del balcón no eran abiertos. La señora del servicio que venía varias veces a la semana no apareciendo. 

Talvez fue que uno de los porteros le tuvo piedad, pues al tercer día y mientras lo pasaba de lado se detuvo, pasándole un vaso plástico con café y comentándole _que perdía el tiempo._ Hasta donde tenía entendido madre e hija se habían marchado en un afán hacia _el_ _Norte_ nada más dos horas después de llegar del aeropuerto. Por lo que decían los inquilinos que las habían visto en su partida apurada, la hija iba echa un mar de llanto y la madre una furia. 

Podrick se quedó inmóvil, aun no creyendo lo que escuchaba, pero aquello teniendo sentido.

El piso abriéndose de nuevo ante sus pies pues esa tarde partía su vuelo hacia Essos, y no hizo más que quedarse hasta el último momento en aquel rincón, continuando mirando hacia el doceavo piso. Llamando a Arya, Rickon, e incluso Jon.

Estos dos últimos contestándole, con pocas palabras y silencios alargados.

Rickon confirmándole que Sansa estaba en _el Norte_ y que estaba desconsolada. Pod lo escuchó molesto con él. Rickon se negó a pasársela; _no quería afectarla más de lo que estaba. Ya ella lo llamaría cuando quisiera._

Le sorprendió que Jon le contestara, éste escuchando en silencio su versión de lo ocurrido. Tan solo para responderle que no tenía de otra que darle tiempo a Sansa.

Estando seguro de que Sansa no seguía en _Desembarco del Rey_ , regresó al apartamento que compartían, el portero allí diciéndole que ella no se había ni asomado y que por eso no lo había llamado en los últimos días, _como habían quedado._ Cuando entró al apartamento lo encontró tal cual lo había dejado; el reguero de vidrios y sangre seca, la cama nauseabundamente destendida. Corrió hacia esta, tirando los tendidos a la basura, recogió el reguero, colocó nuevos tendidos, se bañó y se sentó a una mesa a escribirle una nota que entre lágrimas, enojo y culpa, casi no le salió, finalmente dejándola con un imán en la puerta de la nevera donde la podría encontrar fácilmente. 

Con la maleta ya estando lista desde hacía días recogió varios ítems que antes no había pensado llevarse consigo, incluido el álbum. Ella le había puesto empeño y corazón a ese álbum, lo había incluso hecho ella misma, _no algo que había comprado._ Era la única persona que conocía que continuaba imprimiendo fotos. Y algo en su interior le dijo que se lo llevara, _que ella lo querría de vuelta._

Llenó una caja pequeña con el álbum, unas fotos, y documentos personales que podía necesitar en _Marahai_ y que Bronn fácilmente le podría mandar.

Se detuvo ante la puerta, dándole una última mirada al apartamento y, respirando profundo, cerró la puerta.

.

.

. 

El tacto, el calor de otro cuerpo encima suyo, el peso, _mareo_ , _sentía y no sentía,_ su pulso no tan acelerado, cosquilleos de besos y caricias que le eran dejados en el hombro, el interior de la otra persona. A la lejanía escuchaba los sonidos que dos cuerpos unidos hacían. _Algo no estaba bien,_ pensó con nauseas. Sus ojos se abrían por unos momentos antes de que estos giraran en sus cuencas y se le cerraran por cuenta propia. _Sansa se tenía que detener._ En la oscuridad al alcanzar a notar cabello rubio corto y no rojizo largo sintió un tirón de pánico, sus brazos no se movieron bien cuando trató de quitársela de encima, los _‘no’_ que daba saliendo demasiado apaciguados, sin ganas. _No tenía fuerzas ni aliento de nada._

_Y de repente calma, oscuridad._

_Nada._

Agua _helada_ en la espalda despertándolo, un golpe seco entre cabeza y cuello. En el primer movimiento que hizo su cabeza palpitando, corrientazos por ésta como los que nunca había sentido traspasándolo. A la lejanía y con eco Sansa gritando y cuando levantó la cabeza, vio que no estaba a la lejanía sino en la misma habitación, caminando de lado a lado y discutiendo _sola_ …aunque no lo hacía sola, _lo hacía con él._ Y azarada. _Y llorando._ La vio señalando al otro lado de la cama, y confundido se giró para encontrarse con una mujer evidentemente desnuda bajo las cobijas que lo miraba, tapándose pudorosamente, lo que lo hizo reaccionar de inmediato con horror y se alejó, tirándose al piso y escuchando rodar y desquebrajarse el florero que Sansa seguramente le había tirado encima.

Se paró como pudo, _“…No es lo que crees.”_ Dijo con la boca seca y arenosa, _confundido,_ mareado y con ganas de vomitar, dio unos pasos hacia ella, pero se detuvo al sentir dolor al enterrarse vidrios en la planta del pie. Del florero.

_“¿Entonces qué es?”_

Pod no sabía que estaba pasando, azarado y evadiendo los vidrios caminó con dificultad y empinado, sintiendo la sangre dejándolo. “ _No sé. No sé Sansa. No sé qué pasó._ Que está pasando. _Creo que me dieron algo._ ”

Pujó llorando, “ _Sí, claro._ _¡No puedo creer que me hicieras esto!_ ”

_“No lo hice. ¡Sabes que nunca lo haría!”_ Y confundido trató de calmarla, de explicarse, _aunque ni el mismo sabía qué estaba sucediendo._ Sansa echa una fiera y llorando, ardor en su mejilla ante la cachetada que de repente recibió al haber tratado de tomarla del brazo.

_“¡No me toques! ¡Vete a la mierda!”_

No la escuchó y trató de acercársele de nuevo, lo que fue recibido con un forcejeo y terminó con un empujón de los hombros que no se vio venir. Gracias a la sangre el piso estaba resbaloso y se cayó al piso, rápidamente y con dolor se colocó en pie, siguiéndola desnudo al verla dejar el apartamento.

_Atravesó la puerta en un afán, encontrándose con oscuridad. Después de unos pasos se detuvo confundido. ¿Para donde iba?_ Se preguntó, no recordando de donde venía ni qué iba a hacer. _¿Cuál era su afán?_

Estudió sus alrededores, solo oscuridad, _¿Sansa? ¿Había estado soñando con Sansa?_

.

.

.

**_ El Norte. _ **

Muestras de aprecio en público era algo en lo que Sansa no participaba _mayormente,_ sobre todo aquí en el Norte. Pero en el aeropuerto no le importó pues esperaban en una antesala privada y allí eran los únicos; y Sansa no debería de estar aquí, pero con tan solo ser una _Stark_ la habían dejado pasar.

Estuvieron pegados del otro, disfrutando de los últimos minutos juntos. Besándose y abrazados. Los abrigos pesados y abultados no dejando sentir el calor del otro como normalmente lo harían, pero continuaron abrazados hasta el último momento que pudieron.

Podrick con las manos en la cintura de ella se separó, “Te voy a extrañar.”

_“Yo también.”_

Y otro abrazo, prolongado, demasiado.

“Recuerda; puedes ver, pero no tocar.”

Las palabras murmuradas contra su cuello lo hicieron reírse, _“Como siempre.”_ Los pasajeros a su vuelo siendo llamados nuevamente y ambos compartiendo un último beso, “Lo mismo para ti, _¿eh?_ ”

“Te amo.” Dijo, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

“Yo también te amo.” Pod contestó fijándose por última vez en sus lindos ojos azules. Y otro beso, más fuerte y prolongado antes de por fin soltarse de ella y esta vez si dejarla, pero en cada oportunidad mirando por sobre su hombro. 

.

.

.

**Presente.**

** El Norte. **

Sansa se despertó en una habitación que hasta hacía unas horas había sido desconocida.

El mareo ya habiéndosele pasado. El calor del cuerpo detrás de ella y que le pasaba un brazo por sobre la cintura se le hizo bienvenido, _la calmaba._

La calmó hasta que lentamente miró detrás suyo y se encontró con el rostro apacible de Petyr, y de repente malestar la volvió a golpear, el saber estar cometiendo un error…

_…Aunque si de algo quedaba era que el error no había sido cometido._

_Ella no había podido._

Después del desastre del restaurante había ido con Petyr a su hotel, quedándose en el restaurante. Y después se había encontrado en el cine con Rickon. Sólo que la película fue algo en lo que no se pudo concentrar. La molestia y recelo que el amigo de Tyrion había incitado en ella no dejándola tranquila. Haciéndola mirar sobre su hombro a cada oportunidad imaginándoselo de acosador detrás de ella. Por una vez maldiciendo pasajeramente su decisión de no usar guardaespaldas cuando estaba en _Las Inviernas_ …aunque entre más lo pensaba más se sentía exagerando su paranoia. 

Después de la película sacó excusas de encontrarse con Jayne y y convenció fácilmente a Rickon de dejarla marchar sola.

Salió a buscar a Petyr con el propósito de dejarlo sacarle de la mente todas sus preocupaciones, _él estaría dispuesto._

Y estaba muy al tanto del error que hacía mucho se había reafirmado no volver a cometer, pero en el momento solo se quería quitar la angustia de encima, su mal estado de ánimo de los últimos días, _dejar de pensar así solo fuera por unos minutos._

Y francamente, Petyr era un error insignificante mientras nadie se diera cuenta. Y arriesgaba demasiado en acostarse con el aquí en _Las Inviernas_ , era algo que siempre había evitado, pero se sabía no estar pensando claramente. 

_No importaba._ Sabía que no solucionaría nada acostándose con él……pero necesitaba algo, y entre drogas o Petyr, lo menos inconsecuente era Petyr. Drogas siempre le caían pesadas cuando estaba de mal genio, antes la sumían más en desespero cuando el efecto pasaba. _Aunque pensándolo bien, un Xanax, o mejor, un Ambien no le caería mal._

_Hacía tanto que no metía nada,_ – _¿tres años? ¿Su segundo semestre de universidad?_ – _que no quiso arruinarlo...tampoco sentía necesidad._

Petyr la recibió, con la sonrisa maliciosa que una vez le había llamado la atención, pero que ahora le proporcionaba era cierto malestar. Cada uno en un mueble, música suave y compartiendo varios tragos, _bastantes de hecho,_ mientras hablaban de todo y de nada. Y cuando por fin se decidió a acercársele y se empezaron a besar y a desnudar –con afán por parte de él– Sansa se sintió separándolo de los hombros, rompiendo a llorar por alguna razón. 

No notó si a Petyr le molestó o no, no creyó que lo hiciera pues él siempre era entendible, y sintiendo que era la única persona que no la juzgaría empezó a tratar de hablar en medio del llanto. Volviendo al mueble y tomando de nuevo, tratándose de controlar explicándole como de un tiempo para acá no se entendía; que emocionalmente nada se sentía bien, no sentía más que confusión y decepción, pues no sabía porque sentía que algo importante le faltaba. Para colmo de males tampoco sabía que hacer de su vida profesional, y toda esa mezcolanza de emociones y preocupaciones se habían confabulado contra ella en esos últimos días.

Petyr a su lado en silencio, abrazándola y tratándola de consolar, pero aquello no sirviendo de mucho.

Y Sansa continuó tomando, copa tras copa, no revelándole que el encuentro en el restaurante también le había colocado los pelos de punta, que no sabía explicar lo que había sucedido pero que sentía aquello como un detonante mayor para sus emociones. _No había razón para ello, se le hacía ridículo._ Más bien le contó que había estado donde el psicólogo esa misma mañana… _“¿Qué hay mal conmigo?”_

“Escucha, no hay nada malo contigo.” Le dijo, sentándose en la mesa enfrente de ella, y viéndola como estaba sintió lastima, “Eres una mujer maravillosa. Pero eres joven……y obviamente estás en un punto crítico en tu vida en la que no sabes qué hacer de ésta. Eso te está afectando.” Le apretó una rodilla desnuda, “Pero no deberías de dejarte llevar por esas emociones. Tienes todas las oportunidades y puertas abiertas delante de ti, un futuro asegurado no solo por tu apellido, sino también por tu talento. Estás en una posición que casi todo el mundo desearía, no deberías dejarte abrumar por dudas pasajeras.”

Lo miró fijamente, _¿Cuándo se empezaban a ver las falencias de las personas mayores a las que de niño uno admiraba?_

Notó que lo que dijo no era algo que a ella le ayudara, _“¿Qué quieres?”_

_Desaparecer. No pensar. No sentir._ Sansa exhaló y se colocó en pie, caminando hacia la cama, tirándose en esta boca abajo y quejándose contra la almohada. Creyó que hablarlo sería darse un respiro, pero antes se sintió fue abrumada de nuevo. Como con el psicólogo esa mañana. El colchón a su lado se hundió y sintió a Petyr acariciándole la espalda sobre su saco. Lo que la hizo notar una vez más que estaba sin pantalón.

Petyr frunció el ceño, nunca habiéndola visto o imaginado de esta manera _. ¿Acaso lo de esa droga para olvidar no hacía_ todo _desaparecer?_ _¿Estaba así por Payne?_ Se preguntó si Catelyn estaba al tanto del estado emocional de su hija...y decidió que era mejor dejárselo saber, pero a primera hora de la mañana. _A estas horas sería sospechoso._ Con cada segundo ella sollozando más duro, e incomodándolo. 

Y eso era lo último que Sansa recordaba antes de despertarse. Con Petyr detrás de ella y abrazándola. Se tensó de nuevo, y lentamente trató de quitarle el brazo de encima, pero lo sintió despertándose. Dejándole un beso en el hombro para desenredarse de ella, sin ella pedírselo. Sansa se giró, y se quedó mirando al techo tal cual él también lo estaba haciendo.

“¿Estás mejor? …He escuchado que llorar siempre ayuda……”

_“Sí.” Al menos por ahora._ Su cuerpo brincó cuando sintió la mano de él posándose en su muslo, y había pasado tanto desde la última vez que estuvo con alguien que ni siquiera lo recordaba, _¿Cómo era eso posible?_ _“Esto es un error.”_

_“…Eso no nos lo ha impedido antes.”_

_Era verdad,_ Sansa exhaló con culpa. Recordando como en un inicio había sido divertido y emocionante estar tras las espaldas de todos con Petyr, pero como a medida que maduró se dio cuenta que todo esto solo era un lío. Que incluso fue él aprovechándose de ella y de la situación cuando lo buscó dándole indicios de que lo deseaba. No le había importado en aquel momento. Y francamente, tampoco le importaba ahora; se habían divertido y pasado bien, _él no se aprovechó más de lo que ella lo dejó._ _Y lo dejó bastante_ , porque con él fue que vino a saber qué tan bien el sexo se podía sentir. Y con esos recuerdos y ese pensamiento se sonrió y no le dijo nada al verlo incorporarse, no se negó cunado la empezó a acariciar en la entrepierna, y después de unos momentos metió la mano dentro de sus interiores.

“Esto es para lo que viniste. Déjame _tratar_ de hacerte sentir bien por un rato.”

_Tratar. Como si él no supiera o se le hiciera difícil complacerla,_ pensó con cierta gracia. Sansa le devolvió el beso que él se agachó a darle, tocando su lengua con la de él, y ambos jugando de esa manera por unos segundos, pero lastimosamente ni aquello mezclado con las caricias en su centro la hacían sentir algo. _Había perdido su deseo por él hacía mucho._

“Déjame ayudarte a olvidarte de todo.”

_“Ok,”_ Sansa se dijo, con duda levantando sus caderas cuando él prosiguió a bajarle su ropa interior. _Y sí,_ necesitaba conseguirse a otra persona para esto, alguien más efectivo, un amigo con beneficios que no le trajera tantas culpas, que le significara absolutamente nada, pero por el cual sintiera al menos atracción. Abrió las piernas para cuando él situó su cara entre estas.

Y tratando de bloquear sus emociones contradictorias y concentrarse en las sensaciones miró hacia el techo. Petyr sabía exactamente como le gustaba, que la hacía responder, temblar y enloquecer y aunque lo sintió trabajando en ello, no se sintió emocionando. Así que empezó a fantasear, situaciones similares de su pasado, con él, con otros.

_¿Y por qué no recordaba ningún enredo durante su paso por la universidad y después de esta?_ Se volvió a preguntar.

Y continuó fantaseando con algo que hubiera visto en alguna película. Con hombres al azar…y de repente la imagen del amigo de Tyrion hizo corriente y calor esparcirse por ella al ritmo de cada pasón de la lengua de Petyr, sus muslos temblando y de inmediato quiso apartarlo de su mente, pero con curiosidad volvió a pensar en _él_ momentos después _,_ _pues funcionaba. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Tyrion sí lo había mencionado…_ Recordó la extraña atracción que sintió por el hombre desde el primer instante. Su forma tosca y ordinaria de ser…probablemente eso se traduciría a este tipo de momentos, _y sería tosco y querría ir al punto,_ lo cual se le apeteció en ese instante. Los dos borrachos. Un hotel. Un par de cogidas rápidas e intensas a lo largo de la noche, probablemente sin mucha satisfacción para ella, pero brusquedad que no le diera ni un minuto para pensar era lo que necesitaba y deseaba. Si él venía a hacérselo disfrutar tan solo sería un bono.

_¿Brodrick? ¿Rodrick? ¿Podrick?_

_Sí, él probablemente la besaría sin dejarla respirar, la estrecharía y la manosearía sin parar por encima de la ropa. O de inmediato la pondría en manos y rodillas, y Petyr decidió que ese era el momento para empezar a hablar._

_A darle ánimos._

_A no dejarla concentrar._

_A devolverla a la realidad._

_A fastidiarla._

La fantasía y sensaciones pasando, de nuevo el desaliento, pero decidió no detener a Petyr de pronto y se venía a emocionar de nuevo.

No tardó mucho para notar que no funcionaba. _Al menos no con Petyr._ Trató de detenerlo, de alejarse, pero él no la dejó, no la dejó hasta que fue vocal e insistente de que no continuara, y ahí fue cuando él aflojó la fuerza con que la sostenía, mirándola, dejándole un beso en el monte de venus.

“Tan solo concéntrate en lo que te hago.”

“Estoy tratando. Y no está funcionando.” _Y se conocía a si misma,_ su mente y emociones la estaban bloqueando. Petyr podía quedarse allá abajo por más de una hora que no le sacaría el gusto a esto y se sentiría más como una imposición. Haciendo de nuevo fuerza trató de alejarse, y él la dejó casi de inmediato. Sansa se salió de la cama, buscando por su ropa interior, “……Lo siento.”

_Petyr asintió,_ mirándola mientras se empezaba a vestir en un apuro, _“¿Otro día?”_ preguntó, no queriendo hacerla sentir que la presionaba, pero sabía que lo hacía. La vio haciendo una pausa en medio de acabarse de subirse el jean.

_“………No lo creo.”_ Sansa decidió ser sincera mientras avergonzada caminaba hacia el baño a acabarse de arreglar, ante el espejo y manteniéndose la mirada maldijo venir a perder el tiempo. Molesta y de nuevo sintiendo el vacío se negó a llorar nuevamente, respirando profundo, se limpió, se echó agua en la cara y después de unos momentos hizo su salida, encontrándolo de pie y bebiéndose un trago.

Sansa caminó hacia su bolso y sacó su celular, mientras escribía se fijó de nuevo en si sus renuencias lo estaban molestado, pero otra vez no encontró nada. Sólo entendimiento, entendimiento que ahora sabía le gustaría obtener de cualquier otra persona que la ayudara, _no de él._ “No tengo, ni tenía ninguna intención de retomar lo nuestro…lo acabado de suceder fue………” sacudió la cabeza, _¿y cómo explicarse?_ “Lo siento…simplemente ya no tengo interés en esto. Hace mucho que no.” _Pero para ser incluso más sincera; tampoco tenía interés en nada._

Petyr asintió, manteniendo la distancia pues dudaba que ella quisiera que la cerrara. Sansa no era para él, eso muy bien lo sabía desde el inicio de todo esto, nunca siquiera lo había considerado seriamente. Y le deseaba lo mejor, _sinceramente._ Y lo mejor nunca sería él. Pero tampoco lo serían los Podricks Payne del mundo. Así que, con esto, con este rechazo ya la línea volvía a quedar delimitada como lo llevaba por la mayor parte de cinco años. “Déjame te llevo a tu casa.”

“No. Estás tomado. _Eso sería irresponsable._ ” Sansa después de unos momentos pujó, “Y cómo explicarle a mi mamá y hermanos si se llegan a dar cuenta que me has dejado a las dos de la madrugada en la casa…” Le contestó simplemente sacudiendo la cabeza, “Ya llamé un carro, no te preocupes.”

_“Sansa…”_ le dijo antes de verla a punto de dejar la habitación, “Me preocupas……no estás bien.” _Y todo por culpa de Payne,_ quien no había sido un buen agüero desde un inicio. Y aquí estaba ella; finalmente sufriendo sin saberlo por el idiota ese. Tal y como se lo habían vaticinado él y Catelyn desde un inicio. 

_“Tampoco estoy tan mal.”_

_“Nada de drogas.”_ Le dijo, y la vio apretando la mandíbula. “No hoy ni mañana. Eres mejor que eso y lo sabes.”

Sacudió la cabeza, “ _Lo sé._ Francamente, mi mamá sacó de proporción todo ese aspecto de mi vida, creí que estabas de mi parte.”

_“Lo estoy.”_ Le dio la razón, Sansa solo había estado experimentando y Catelyn demasiado preocupada por los andares de su _inocente_ hija a miles de kilómetros de distancia, “Solo lo digo porque estando como estás no sería raro que lo tomes como una ruta de escape.”

Sansa se negó a aquello.

“Un consejo; vete de vacaciones, uno o varios lugares que quieras conocer. Tómate tu tiempo. He escuchado que te ha ido bien en los trabajos que has tenido, invita a tu mamá contigo, convéncela de que te acompañe…o a tu amiga Jeyne, estando alejada de todo, pasándola bien la tensión te dejará. Te disiparás. Tu mente se aclarará.”

_“Acabo de llegar de Essos.”_

“… _De estar con Arya.”_ Añadió, “Hasta donde me has contado hay tensión entre ustedes.”

“Mmmm……ya no tanta la verdad. Y pues...debería estar buscando trabajo en vez de irme de vacaciones…”

Le sonrió, _“¿Y cuál es la prisa?_ No es como si tú, de todas las personas, te vayas a morir de hambre por un par de meses desempleada. _”_

_Pues no._


	6. Chapter 6

Su comodidad dio paso a frío, _demasiado frío._ Varias cobijas pesadas que casi y le impedían el movimiento y aun así no apartaban del todo aquel frío incesante.

Pero no fue eso lo que lo despertó. Fue sentir a Sansa saliéndose de la cama para avivar el fuego de la chimenea y después la escuchó yendo al baño para regresar momentos después, introduciéndose debajo de las cobijas justo a su lado. Tocándolo y aproximándosele, cabeza entre cuello y hombro, brazo y pierna sobre su torso y regazo. Calor regresando poco a poco. Pod se quitó los mechones de cabello de ella que le hacían cosquillas en la cara con cada respiración. 

“Creo que nunca me acostumbraré a este frío.” Admitió adormilado y estirando su cuerpo y músculos. La sintió sonriéndose. Enterrándole la cara en el cuello y respirando tibiamente contra éste, lo que lo hizo estremecer. “Aunque sí trae una que otra ventaja.” En esta, su segunda visita al Norte –aunque bastante prologada– _había descubierto más de aquellas ventajas._

“Te acostumbrarás si deseas casarte conmigo.”

Y en él hubo culpa al mentalmente sentirse hacer una pausa ante aquello pues las dudas que lo embargaban habían regresado una vez que la emoción del momento pasó, “………No tengo de otra, si insistes a venir a pasar vacaciones aquí de vez en cuando.”

Esta vez fue Sansa quien se estiró, quejándose aperezada, _“No quiero dejar la habitación hoy.”_

“ _Mmm,_ pues ya somos dos… _¿Qué dirá tu mamá si nos quedamos encerrados todo el día?”_

Se encogió de hombros, “……¿Que nos estamos despidiendo? _………...¿Por qué tuviste que aceptar esa pasantía en el fin del mundo? Serán prácticamente seis meses incomunicados._ ”

Su tono era de queja y reclamo, pero Pod sabía que eran fingidos, ella nunca había tratado de interferir con este sueño que estaba a punto de volverse realidad. “Incomunicados, _exagerada._ Como si no nos fuéramos a llamar o ver por videoconferencia. Como si no sospechara que en algún momento me caerás de sorpresa. Posiblemente para mi cumpleaños.” La vio levantando la cabeza y quedársele mirando con una sonrisa torcida.

_“¿Tan transparente soy?”_

Ambos se rieron, y después de que las risas se acabaron exhaló pensativo. “Este mes se fue rápido.” Un mes de vacaciones en el Norte, ella habiéndole mostrado todo lo importante desde _El Cuello,_ Hasta _Más Allá del Muro_ , para terminar la última semana y media en su casa. Y se habían divertido bastante, así él se quejara del frío. Y no podía creer que esa misma tarde ella lo llevaría al aeropuerto. Sería seis días en Desembarco del Rey solo, de reunión en reunión y arreglando los cabos sueltos de este viaje y estadía que su compañía patrocinaba, para luego tomar un vuelo a _Mereen,_ con conexión en Qarth y finalmente _Marahai._

“Unas buenas vacaciones. No nos divertíamos así desde nuestro primer aniversario. Cuando aún éramos jóvenes e inocentes.”

Pod asintió, “…Nos hemos estado despidiendo desde que llegamos. _No que me esté quejando_.” 

_“Por supuesto que no.”_

Ella juguetonamente mordiéndole el mentón para inmediatamente una mano deslizarse de su cuello, por su torso, estómago, introduciéndose por el borde de su pantalón acolchado y grueso, dentro de su bóxer, y tomándolo en su mano haciéndolo respirar profundo. Y besos lentos e interminables haciéndolo entrar en calor de una forma que las mantas y la chimenea no podrían. Minutos después desapareciendo debajo de las cobijas, besándole el torso, el estómago, Podrick levantando las caderas para dejarse bajar el pantalón del pijama, ella besándole el estómago bajo para instantes después tomarlo en su boca suave y juguetonamente y Pod cerró los ojos, concentrándose en las sensaciones. “Te vas a asegurar que no te olvide ni por un segundo, _¿cierto?_ ” preguntó a la medida que las caricias subían de intensidad. La respuesta fue morderlo maldadosamente en su muslo superior, haciéndolo brincar y ella reírse ante su quejido de dolor.

El aire tibio con los minutos sintiéndose como demasiado y ella necesitando respirar los hizo deshacerse de las cobijas, para el momento Pod estando tan acalorado que el frío era lo último en su mente. Prontamente ambos desnudándose entre risas, besos y más caricias lánguidas y lentas. Ella finalmente moviéndose encima de él, y esta era una imagen que tenía grabada en su mente, pero una de la cual no se cansaba. Sansa alargando su unión tornándose en casi un delirio, no dejándolo marcar ni el ritmo ni la posición cuando él quiso apurarla. Y cuando aceptó que lo que ella quería era alargar el momento, ambos rodaron por aquella cama inmensa, a veces él encima de ella, ella encima de él. Palabras y burlas susurradas bajamente contra los labios. 

Pasaron el resto de la mañana de aquella manera, enredados y no queriendo separarse ni dejar la habitación, porque hacerlo sería dejar atrás lo último de intimidad y complicidad que tendrían para pasar el tiempo con la familia de ella.

Y ninguno de los dos quería eso, sólo querían estar con el otro, disfrutar de la cercanía, de su amor.

Pasado el mediodía Pod continuó moviéndose con ahínco, ruñéndole el cuello y haciéndola emitir un quejido bajo mientras la veía erizar y temblar. Ella tenía la cara escondida en el colchón y él en la nuca y cuello de ella, tan perdidos estaban en las sensaciones cuando escucharon la puerta abriéndose. Pod de inmediato cerrando la mano en el muslo de ella y el brazo en la cintura para girarlos velozmente, pero lo que hizo fue accidentalmente tirarlos al piso al tiempo que se oía el grito de sorpresa y dolor de Sansa, y uno más masculino de horror. Pod por debajo de la cama viendo los pies de la persona que los interrumpió huyendo rápidamente seguido por un portazo. Y tan solo se quedó en blanco, en shock y sorpresa mientras los latidos apurados de su corazón retumbaban en su cabeza. Fue Sansa quien lo hizo reaccionar, empujándolo bruscamente, desenredándose de él y alejándose, quejándose bajamente mortificada y en dolor, Pod girándose hacia ella apenado.

_“Ese sonó como Rickon o Bran.”_

Pod le acarició el brazo para que no se angustiara mientras también la ayudaba a ponerse en pie, ella se sentó en el borde de la cama y él prosiguió a revisarle el costado donde se estaba sobando adolorida, “Mmmm…lo siento, no lo pensé cuando reaccioné.”

“Con que nos hubieras cubierto con las cobijas habría bastado.”

Pod se sonrió ante su reproche, “Las cobijas que no estaban por ningún lado.”

Sansa se tocó el costado, mirándose donde se había golpeado con el borde de la cama, “ _Ow, mierda, un morado me va a salir._ ”

“Ahora te bañas con agua helada como la que te gusta y esta noche te aplicas compresas frías y calientes.” Sansa tan solo lo miró y le sacudió la cabeza, _y sí, ya todo estaba finalizado._ “El almuerzo con tu familia va a ser de lo más de cómodo ahora.” Pod añadió con sarcasmo. 

_“Rickon no es sapo.”_ Le contestó, seguramente no se lo contaría a su mamá……… _pero si a sus hermanos._ Y de inmediato se lanzó por el celular para llamarlo. 

.

.

.

El crepitar de una chimenea, las luces mermadas. Ambos estando al tanto del mensaje subyacente de lo que estaban haciendo.

Ella lo estudió mientras él le anudaba una manilla en la muñeca. Cuando acabó Pod se llevó la mano hasta los labios y le dejó un beso en la palma de ésta.

Seguidamente los movimientos de los dedos de ella mientras le colocaba una manilla igual a él.

Un beso corto le siguió al momento, y unos instantes de silencio para tomar lo acabado de suceder.

Pod exhaló, “Te daré un anillo para cuando regrese a Poniente. _Lo prometo.”_ Y ella le sonrió, “Y será más especial–”

_“–Esto fue perfecto, Pod.”_

Pod le sonrió, ella probablemente se había imaginado un momento totalmente diferente, pero la verdad todo esto había sido improvisado. Y– sus dudas se acabaron cuando ella lo haló hacia el sillón donde estaba sentada. Ambos arruchándose y acomodándose en este, la mirada de Pod yendo a parar momentáneamente al domo transparente de la habitación de aquel hotel, donde la aurora boreal podía verse. Al menos esto lo hacía más especial, _¿cierto?_ No pudo dejar de sonreírse cuando la sintió besándole la quijada, sonriendo contra su piel y murmurándole que no lo pensara tanto. 

“……Entonces, _¿Ahora soy tu prometida o tu esposa?”_

La sonrisa torcida en la boca de ella lo hizo carcajearse, “Un pasito a la vez……Ya sabes que le temo al compromiso.” Dijo bromeando, pero después de unos segundos vio la sonrisa de ella decaer poco a poco, leyendo lo que no decía; temía un compromiso _con ella._ _Pasar a formar parte de su familia y lo que esto conllevaba era algo con lo que él no se sentía cómodo._ Con culpa Pod la besó en la cabeza, “No lo pienses tanto que ni yo lo esto haciendo. Estoy entusiasmado con esto. Llevo cinco años entusiasmado con esto entre nosotros. Tu más que nadie lo sabe.”

_“Lo sé, lo sé.”_

.

.

.

Tenían tiempo para hacer su camino lentamente por el Norte. Se habían decidido por carro en vez de vuelo directo a _Las Inviernas_ , y en ese viaje se dio cuenta cuanto en verdad Sansa extrañaba el Norte. Cada parada que hacían, ella prácticamente lo halaba del carro para mostrarle un paraje, o para que probara una comida _típica que tenía que probar,_ se la pasaba entusiasmada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, contándole historias y todo lo que se le viniera a la mente él debía saber.

“¿Piensas en regresar al Norte?” le preguntó una tarde mientras estaban en un modesto restaurante y comiendo en el jardín. Bastante modesto, _humilde la verdad,_ que hasta se sorprendió Sansa hubiera decidido entrar al lugar. Y cuando se lo preguntó le dijo que la comida ahí era de las más famosas _Más Allá del Muro_ y que Jon le había dicho que ese era el lugar para llevarlo.

“La verdad no. No más qué a pasar vacaciones o una que otra temporada. Aunque a veces entretengo la idea de jubilarme aquí.” Pod asintió y Sansa prosiguió sabiendo lo que él le iba a decir, “ _Sí, sí, sí,_ apenas me gradué y ya estoy pensando en jubilarme.” Bromeó.

“ _Bleh, yo también._ Cuando el trabajo se pone duro… Y pues ya sabes que me gusta viajar, es lo que me imagino haciendo de jubilado.”

Le levantó una ceja, “Siempre hablamos de cómo nos vemos en un fututo…pero nunca de cómo _nos_ vemos. _¿Te ves conmigo?”_

La verdad lo único que había previsualizado de una fantasía de retiro era él solo disfrutando paisajes y aire libre, en calma y paz, “Sí.” Y no era mentir, _mentir,_ porque aunque ella no aparecía en aquel pensamiento era ella a quien se imaginaba haciéndole compañía en un lugar paradisiaco. Y de repente se encontró sonriéndose y ella lo aprobó con otra sonrisa de vuelta, complaciéndola al bajar la mirada y volverlo a mirar. “Podríamos conseguirnos una mascota para cuando regrese de _Marahai._ Tu extrañas a Lady y yo a Hero…así que…” y ella lo sorprendió, sacudiéndole la cabeza y negándose.

“¿Y quién lo cuidará? Ambos nos la pasamos trabajando a excepción de los fines de semana, y francamente creo que no es justo tener a un animal encerrado. Me gusta la idea de un patio grande donde tenga donde correr...”

“…Bien, sí.” Tomó un sorbo de su cerveza, “Aun así, sería un paso más a tomar en la relación.”

Sansa continuó sonriéndose, “Llevamos un año y tres meses viviendo juntos, creo que estamos bien por ahora con ese progreso.”

_“¿En serio?”_ Era ella quien casi siempre sacaba a relucir el tema de hijos y matrimonio, aunque tampoco decía que los quisiera _para ya_.

_“Sí…_ yo solo pienso mucho en el futuro, eso es todo. Y si algo he descubierto de esta relación es que casi siempre toma su cauce solita.”

Pod la señaló con el tenedor, “Yo de repente embarazándote y teniendo que casarnos en un apuro y sin haberlo planeado se me vino a la mente con las palabras que me acabas de dar.”

Sansa se rio, “Sí, a mi mamá aquello le encantaría.” Comentó con ironía.

_Esa sí que sería una verdadera pesadilla para la señora._ Pod aun sospechaba que lo había aceptado de dientes para afuera y por el bien de Sansa, y que tan solo esperaba su tiempo de que su hija finalmente se cansara de él. _“……Creo que debe estar agradecida de que aún no haya pasado.”_

“……De hecho, eso es algo que toda la familia se espera de Arya no de mí.” Contestó para prontamente encausar la conversación. “Yo lo que me imagino es tu y yo de vacaciones por Essos o Dorne. Los dos dichosamente borrachos, y entusiastamente casándonos de improvisto a la primera oportunidad que se presente.”

Pod hizo una pausa sorprendido y riéndose, “ _¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo que te imaginas?_ Yo que te imaginaba ansiando una boda tradicional y tremenda aquí en el Norte, con cientos de invitados, tu mamá tirando la casa por la ventana, familia, amigos, socios de negocios.” Fingió estremecerse, _aunque la verdad no tenía que fingirlo mucho._ Y si su mamá tiraba la casa por la ventana lo haría por Sansa y las apariencias, no por estar contenta de que fuera él el elegido. 

“Bien… _eso también……_ después de que mi mamá me mate por haberme casado en Dorne al escondido, _claro está_.”

Y pues eran chanzas chistosas aquellas, pero si lo pensaba seriamente aquel sería un problema tremendo el que se le venía…no solo a él sino a Sansa también. Ya se la imaginaba de pelea con su mamá por no haber firmado un prenupcial. O por el fideicomiso que aún no recibía. 

_“Pod, no lo pienses de más.”_

Pod le sonrió pesadamente, y después de que se recuperó habló, “Sí me gustaría una boda así sin bombos ni platillos. Tu y yo, familia. O solo tú y yo. _No sé,_ será porque no crecí con una familia grande que nunca me imagino una familia presente. Una ceremonia sencilla, y una celebración así como la comida de tu graduación, nada del otro mundo. _Lo sé,_ probablemente decepcionante para ti.”

_“Podemos tener ambas.”_

Pod tan solo le sonrió como respuesta, de buena manera, aquella siendo la primera vez que colocaban sobre la mesa como les gustaría aquella boda, o imaginándose en voz alta que se casarían. _Y todo a causa de estar presentes aquí en el Norte._ Lo de ellos estaba más que cimentado…pero venir aquí, visitar a la familia de ella era cimentarlo incluso más. Sobre todo porque tan solo era el siguiente paso previsible en aquella relación.

Continuaron comiendo en silencio, prestándole atención al bonito paisaje, y después de unos minutos Pod volvió a hablar, “Las próximas veces que tomemos vacaciones en el decadente Dorne, en lo más profundo de mi mente estará una boda improvisada.”

_“……Sí, para mí también.”_

Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada y Podrick se sintió sonrojando, un peso situándose en su estómago y compresión en su pecho, apenas y pudiendo respirar ante la realización, “…Nos vamos a casar en nuestra próxima salida a Dorne, _¿cierto?_ ” preguntó, tratando de esconder la emoción que de repente lo invadió. _Conocía a Sansa, y se conocía a sí mismo._ Aquello sería un capricho irresponsable digno de la inmadurez que todavía tenían. Cuando Sansa le sonrió amplia y cándidamente se dio cuenta que no había estado mal en su asunción, _“Cielos.”_

Sansa se carcajeó ante su reacción, “Probablemente estaremos tan contentos de estar juntos después de _Marahai_ que lo haremos sobrios y premeditadamente.”

Y en él no había duda cuan feliz estarían cuando se reencontraran. _Y esto ya empezaba a sonar más como un plan que tan solo ser algo que se quedaría en la absurda imaginación de ambos._

Sansa se movió en el asiento para cuando Pod vino a sentársele al lado, un brazo detrás del espaldar y aumentando la cercanía. Ambos compartiendo un beso y una mirada prolongada. Y ahora más seriamente, “Sería lindo, casarnos en secreto y que nadie se dé cuenta por un tiempo. _Ser sólo tú y yo._ ”

_Para él casi siempre eran solo ella y él,_ _“Sansa…” ¿Y qué le seguía viendo ella a un simplón como él para querer todo eso?_

_“Pod…”_ y ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Manteniéndose la mirada.

Pod colocó su mano encima de la de ella no queriéndola decepcionar, “Tan bien como suena eso, _porque créeme que me suena bien,_ necesitamos aterrizar.”

Sansa le giró los ojos, “ _Lo sé,_ _lo sé._ No hablo completamente en serio. Sé que hay mucho que pensar, nada más tener al abogado de la familia redactándome un prenupcial a las espaldas de mi mamá sería una pesadilla. Pero es bueno soñar despierto, _¿no?_ ”

Podrick le asintió, “Qué tal si nos tomamos todo con calma, y primero nos comprometemos.” Y se sorprendió tanto a sí mismo como a ella al aquello no sonar como lo tenía en la mente. Sonaba como si lo estuviera proponiendo. Y en vez de sentir susto, la emoción continuaba en él. En lo más profundo de su ser sabiendo que se patearía a sí mismo más adelante cuando pensara en este momento con detenimiento, pero por ahora decidió espantar sus dudas.

_“¿Estás haciendo un punto o lo estas proponiendo?”_

_¡Le dio una salida!_ “Err…haciendo un punto. Pero proponerlo de repente no me suena tan descabellado.” _Y era verdad,_ y posiblemente estaba influenciado por que pasarían los próximos seis meses separados y una parte suya deseaba marcharse con algo contundente, _no que hiciera falta,_ pero lo quería, y sabía que ella no se negaría.

“Sólo digo, no es malo fantasear.” Dijo, siendo cuidadosa.

Y al mirarla Pod se encontró inclinando a besarla, solo un par de besos cortos pero con bastante presión, sintiendo la emoción en la boca de su estómago y encontrándose sin aire, y al detenerse a mirarla la vio abriendo los ojos y con mirada tan impactada como se imaginaba estaba él. Sin moverse vio los ojos de ella recorriendo rápidamente los alrededores para asegurarse que no estuvieran llamando la atención. “Es un lugar bonito, puedo esperar un mejor momento y hacerlo romántico, Sansa, ni siquiera tengo un anillo aquí conmi–”

Sansa sacudió la cabeza mientras lo volvía a mirar, “Esto no es lo que quieres. Me pides aterrizar un momento, _¿para el siguiente pedirme compromiso?_ ”

“ _¡Sí es lo que quiero! Estoy sorprendido de encontrarme queriéndolo.”_ Sacudió la cabeza al las palabras que dejaron su boca sonarle mal y se apuró a continuar, “Por ahí a los seis meses de nosotros empezar a salir me di cuenta de que eres la mujer de mi vida……es algo de lo que siempre he estado al tanto……solo que es absurdo que la realización me venga a golpear con todo ahora.” Y tal vez era _él_ quien se estaba dejando llevar por la emoción, porque la vio estudiándolo.

Sansa una vez más rompió la mirada, esta vez quejándose, pero siendo ella la que esta vez buscaba tocarlo, no alejarlo, “…Pod…no deseó que esto…se convierta en algo que yo coloqué en tu mente y a lo que tu sientas debas seguirme la corriente. Piénsalo, talvez sólo lo estás haciendo por la presión del momento, porque yo misma te he dado a entender que quiero más de nosotros.”

Pod balbuceó por unos momentos, de repente se sintió desilusionando de golpe, _dolido,_ y solo aquello le dejaba saber lo que en verdad quería. _Así que así se sentía ella cada vez que él la desilusionaba en este tipo de cosas…_ “No lo propongo porque es algo que _tu_ deseas, no estoy dando el paso por ti. _Bueno sí, tú me entiendes._ Es por ambos. _Yo_ lo deseo. Sabes que eres lo único que tengo. Estoy tan acostumbrado a nosotros que no puedo, ni quiero imaginar mi vida sin ti.”

“Pues yo tampoco.” Sansa lo tomó de la mano, “Mi intención no es lastimarte… lo único que deseo es que estés seguro.”

_“Siento ser yo el que nunca está seguro en esta relación–”_

“– _Pod, una cosa a la vez._ ” Le comentó para que no se salieran por la tangente en otro tema, _“_ Ahora mismo estaba pensando que con el tiempo que pasaremos separados podrás pensarlo mejor. Y cuando regreses a Poniente si deseas comprometerte me lo pides…ya sabes la respuesta en todo caso.”

Pod asintió, sintiéndose culpable pues las palabras de ella resonaban en él, ‘ _Mi intención no es lastimarte… y deseo que estés seguro.’_ Le daba esas palabras porque eran un reflejo de lo que había pasado la última vez que la lastimó…

_Así que el momento no terminó solo con decepción, sino también con culpa._

.

.

.

“–Tu y yo siendo las únicas dos personas en el mundo, como ese verano por Essos.”

Pod se sonrió, viendo la añoranza en su mirada, las luces de las velas alumbrando incluso más su cabello. “Tenemos que repetir unas vacaciones así algún día.”

Sansa señaló a su alrededor, estaban en _el Norte_ , y estaban completamente solos. En ese momento en una torre que alquilaban con fines románticos, y una estadía con la que él la había sorprendido, _“¡Lo estamos haciendo!”_

“ _Lo sé, lo sé._ Me refería más con paisaje paradisiaco y calorcito, no yo pareciendo una paleta.” Y ella regresó a su lado, tomándolo del cuello e inclinándolo para que la besara. “No que los paisajes del Norte no sean bonitos, es–”

“–Pues yo en Essos me sentía como una paleta derretida, y no me quejé…… _mucho.”_

Y Pod sonriéndole, sacudiendo la cabeza y mordiéndole el mentón mientras se reían le dio la razón.

.

.

.

Quería hacer algo romántico y especial para ella antes de marcharse para _el Norte_ y dejar atrás lo último de privacidad como pareja que tendrían en los próximos meses, pero en el momento Podrick se mordió la lengua y borró los planes de su mente al verla hacer una de esas cosas que lo fastidiaban de sobremanera.

Su romanticismo evaporándose en un dos por tres.

.

.

.

Ambos con las manos ocupadas con las bolsas del mercado hacían el camino hacia el apartamento que compartían.

“Prometo que no diré nada si te da por orinar desde lo alto del Muro. No te juzgaré ni se lo contaré a nadie.”

Podrick frunció el ceño para mirarla de soslayo extrañado……y notó que ella hablaba en serio, _“¿Cuántos años tengo catorce?”_ preguntó, pues le pareció una bobada que quisiera venderle de esa forma las vacaciones que ambos se tomarían, por el momento el destino todavía estando en votación.

“Solo digo, de aquí en adelante podemos intercalarnos las vacaciones, un año en _el Norte,_ un año en el destino paradisiaco de tu predilección.” Entraron al apartamento y Sansa se apuró a dejar la bolsa pesada sobre la mesa de la cocina.

“ _Mmmm_ …Recuerda entonces eso, un año eliges tú, otro año elijo yo.”

Sansa le tiró los brazos alrededor de los hombros, acercándolo para dejarle un beso. “De vez en cuando yo también podría elegir sobre el destino paradisiaco, _¿no?_ ”

“… _Supongo._ ” Contestó, compartiendo una sonrisa con ella y un pico para instantes después ambos desenredarse para empezar a sacar todo de las bolsas, disponiéndolo para organizarlo en los gabinetes, “En serio, ¿la gente va hasta _el Muro_ a orinar desde ahí? _¿Y los que lo cuidan simplemente dejan hacer eso?_ ”

Sansa se quejó, “Broma de todo norteño hombre, _Pod,_ incluidos mis hermanos y tíos _._ ”

“Ok, pero tu comentario me deja con preguntas, si uno orina, _¿el chorro se congela mientas cae?_ _¿puede una persona orinar con ese frío al aire libre? ¿Es seguro pararse tan cerca de la orilla?_ ”

Sansa miró a Pod y le levantó una ceja, viéndolo ocupado, pero obviamente pensando seriamente en lo que preguntaba, “Lo último que sé es que se estaban reforzando las barreras para que la gente no se pudiera acercar al filo, pero ya sabemos que hay gente que lo va a tratar de todas formas. Y en cuanto al chorro congelarse, creo que lo haría en invierno. Pero estaríamos yendo en verano…así que no veras tus orines congelándose.”

_Hablar de eso se le hacía absurdo_ , “¿Entonces cuál es el chiste?”

“Honestamente no sé. Algo que le llama la atención a la mayoría de hombres……supongo. Entonces, _¿el Norte?_ ”

“La última vez fuimos en verano, y creo no lo dije, pero si eso es verano no me quiero imaginar lo que es un invierno en _el Norte_.” La vio sonriéndose, pero no contestando nada. Apoyándose con una mano sobre la alacena para empinarse y guardar unos productos enlatados. El frente de su camisa subiéndose y dejándole visible su estómago y cintura blancos, la curvatura de su espalda arqueándose hacia su trasero y piernas llamándole la atencióon.

De repente algo en lo más profundo de su mente se le empezó a hacer aparente, su sonrisa desapareciendo poco a poco al darse cuenta que había algo extraño en todo esto. El mundo de repente empezando a oscurecerse lo hizo darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

_No estaba viviendo el momento._

_La estaba olvidando._

Antes de que la oscuridad los consumiera la vio girándose hacia él con una sonrisa burletera, a punto de decirle algo, _“¿Por qué me olvidaste?”_ la interrumpió y Sansa dejó caer la sonrisa, manteniéndole la mirada y frunciéndole el ceño, con cada parpadeo el mundo oscureciéndose cada vez más.

Ella no contestó.

.

.

.

Pod escuchó a Sansa llegando, y se giró, dándole la espalda a la puerta. Tras unos segundos sintió los ojos de ella en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, y continuó haciéndose el dormido.

“¿Aun estás enojado?” peguntó sintiéndose mal por la pelea de hacía tres días, “Traje las costillas picantes que tanto te gustan.”

Y Pod giró los ojos mientras la oía desapareciendo por el pasillo, y esa era una forma fácil de comprarlo, ambos lo sabían, como también sabía que era su manera de disculparse con él. Y para el momento ya el enojo asfixiante había desaparecido, más no sabía qué hacer; si ceder, o hacerse el digno y prolongar la situación.

La boca se le hizo agua cuando el olor de la comida le llegó a la nariz.

Cuando llegó al pequeño comedor la vio sentada a la mesa, no comiendo sino esperando a ver si él hacía su aparición, Sansa lo miró y la notó tanto cansada como sus ojos pasando de decaídos a apacibles, y colocándose en pie para irle a servir un plato. Pod se sentó.

Sansa le colocó el plato en frente, “Lo siento.”

Pod frunció el ceño, sus palabras molestándole, con desdén alejó el plato, _“Sí, se nota.”_ Se colocó en pie y caminó hacia la puerta, _de repente no la quería ver, no la quería escuchar,_ no se giró a mirarla. “También te estoy borrando y estoy feliz. Me lo hiciste a mí, _¿entonces porque no hacer yo lo mismo?”_ y al levantar la mirada gracias al reflejo del vidrio de una foto enmarcada la vio, colocándole atención, “Cuando me despierte en la mañana ni me acordaré de ti.” Y sin más se marchó del apartamento. 

.

.

.

“Quiero creer que hay un futuro para nosotros. Sólo que trato de no pensarlo mucho. No es miedo al compromiso sino–”

_“–Lo sé.”_

Ambos estaban sentados en el mueble, bebiendo esa tarde de sábado, y de repente la conversación se convirtió en una seria que debían tener más estando sobrios que así. “Sé honesta. ¿Piensas seriamente sobre el futuro de esta relación?”

“…Sí.” Sansa admitió, “Quiero decir, no mantengo pensando en casarme y tener hijos. Más bien en que te amo y me puedo ver en un futuro contigo. Esto que tenemos es……no es perfecto, pero es especial y cómodo, somos felices. Yo soy feliz……y creo que podemos seguir siéndolo en un futuro.”

“También soy feliz,” se inclinó para besarla y ella le devolvió el beso húmeda y descoordinadamente, nada romántico. 

Sansa se separó al sentirlo metiéndole la mano a la camisa y apretándole un seno y le dio una palmada para hacerlo detener, “Pero al mismo tiempo……algo más serio lo veo como fuera de mi alcance, no quiero matrimonios ni hijos, no ahora ni en un futuro cercano...en unos cinco años talvez, ya cuando esté más establecida en mi carrera. Todavía me siento como demasiado inmadura para ello……lo que es chistoso, porque en mi infancia, sí soñaba con casarme y tener hijos.”

Pod se pasó la mano por la cara, mareado y tratando de llevarle el hilo a ella, pero ni pudiendo del todo, “¿Si estarías bien con un matrimonio y familia _conmigo_? Yo nunca podré ofrecerte a lo que estás acostumbrada y–”

“ _–No entiendo porque sigues fijado en eso._ Creí que habíamos solucionado eso con la psicóloga. _Es como un ancla que te retiene._ ”

“Supongo que eso siempre va a estar en lo más profundo de mi mente. Querer ser tu igual y saber que nunca podré.”

“Quítame mi dinero, _¿y no soy tu igual así?_ ”

Aquello era algo que ni siquiera se podía tratar de considerar, _Sansa Stark sin un centavo._

“Pod, ¿hasta cuando te tengo que decir que no necesito que proveas económicamente por mí? Solo necesito que sigas siendo como siempre has sido conmigo.” Lo tomó de la mano y se la besó. “De qué me sirve un novio con una posición social igual a la mía si va a terminar siendo un patán. Y mira que ambos sabemos de lo que hablo.”

Pod se lanzó hacia ella, abrazándola. “Te quiero tanto. Seriamente no me puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti.” Y se rio cuando la escuchó carcajeándose, ella enredando los dedos en su cabello y besándole la cabeza una y otra vez. “En serio, eres lo único que tengo. La única persona que me quiere. Que yo quiero. No sé cómo haría para vivir sin ti si te cansaras de mí.”

“Shhhh, deja de decir bobadas. Más bien duérmete. Estás muy bebido.”

_“Noooo. ¡Quiero coger!”_ y se arrodilló en el piso.

“Siempre quieres cuando estás borracho.”

Le empezó a besar la pierna de manera ascendente, hablando contra ésta, “ _Pfff_ …como si no lo disfrutaras más cuando estamos borrachos.” murmuró, tomándola del pantalón y ella le permitió bajarlo.

Pod se detuvo a media pierna, soltándola y colocándose en pie. Saliendo en dirección a la calle de inmediato, notando pura oscuridad y caminando hacia esta sin mirar atrás.

_¿Cómo le pudo hacer esto? ¿Cómo le importó mierda lo que tenían para enviarlo todo al carajo en un parpadeo?_ _¡Era una desgraciada!_

Pod se detuvo, limpiándose la cara, _pero la extrañaba. La estaba olvidando y aun la extrañaba. ¿Cómo lo pudo olvidar?_

_Después de borrarla nunca la volvería a ver. La quería tanto. La odiaba también. ¿Por qué ella le hizo esto?”_

_¿Porque nadie le dijo que para olvidarla tendría que volver a revivir todo esto en carne propia?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, primero que todo, feliz año nuevo para todos, que sea mejor que el anterior. 
> 
> Segundo, este capítulo hace referencia a un periodo de un año en la relación entre podsa. El siguiente será lo mismo. Y bueno, cuando acabe la parte de la historia en que todo va de adelante hacia atrás pienso dejar un link donde toda la relación entre ellos se dará en el orden correcto. 
> 
> En fin, capítulo 7.

Se sentó al lado de ella en el mueble, “Hoy hace dos meses desde que volvimos a vivir juntos.”

_“Lo sé.”_

Pod asintió. “Estoy feliz de que estemos de vuelta.”

“Yo también.”

.

.

.

Podrick vio a Sansa con ojos hinchados y rojos mirarlo y sonreírse, y eso provocó la misma sonrisa absurda en él, _y él también había estado llorando_. “En retrospectiva sí siento que el hablar con alguien de todas mis dudas ha ayudado.” Y la vio asintiendo.

“¿A dónde vamos?” preguntó al verlo tomar una desviación que no los llevaría devuelta a la ciudad. 

Y Pod la llevó a la playa, en silencio compraron un helado y se sentaron sobre la arena lado a lado a esperar el atardecer, “Aquí fue donde tuve la primera seguridad de que si me arriesgaba a besarte aquello sería bienvenido.”

Sansa se sonrió, “Yo llevaba un par de semanas sintiéndome atraída por ti, pero continuaba sopesando la situación…” Lo vio sonriéndole al horizonte, “…Debemos continuar yendo a terapia, no creer que porque las cosas empiecen a mejorar ya todo estará solucionado.”

“Lo sé.”

.

.

.

Podrick regresó a la sala con las palomitas y la gaseosa, solo para ver a Sansa hablando por teléfono desde el balcón. Las cortinas moviéndose hacia adentro y hacia afuera con el viento fuerte.

Volvió al mueble y en silencio esperó, sabiendo que hablaba con su mamá. Para cuando ella regresó minutos después hizo la pregunta, “¿Sabe que no estamos viviendo juntos?”

“Sí,” Contestó, para prontamente añadir _“no vayas a decir que debe de estar contenta por ello.”_

Y silencio incómodo nuevamente, ambos sabiendo que una discusión se vendría de esto si a alguno de los dos le daba por prolongar el tema.

Podrick decidió mejor colocar de nuevo la película que se habían estado viendo, pasándole el bol con palomitas, ella tomándolo sin interés alguno y haciéndolo a un lado, perdida en su teléfono.

Fue ella quien segundos después pausó de nuevo la película. Y de inmediato el sonido proveniente de su teléfono llenó el espacio entre ellos.

_‘Sansa, Podrick es un buen muchacho. Sólo porque en una relación haya amor no quiere decir que todo vaya a ser un paseo. Ustedes son jóvenes. Ambos necesitan aterrizar, darle su espacio al otro, eso es importante. No todo es como en las películas. Aprender a convivir con alguien es algo que es difícil, hoy, mañana, en diez años, la lucha siempre estará ahí...Ya es cosa de ustedes si se dan por vencidos.’_

Ante la voz de Catelyn, Pod se extrañó, y se quedó inmóvil, sonrojándose, no sabiendo que decir ante el impacto. Y tampoco hubo tiempo para decir nada, segundos después otro mensaje estaba sonando.

_‘Tenle paciencia. Dale su tiempo a la vez que estás ahí para él, sin hacerlo sentir que lo presionas.’_

_‘Le dejaste ver cuanto en verdad significa para ti. Tal vez por eso sientes que te da por sentada. ¿Has oído ese dicho que en la distancia está el cariño?’_

_‘Ambos recapacitarán. No te preocupes. Si en verdad te ama pronto se dará cuenta de lo que tiene contigo, si es que no lo sabe ya. Podrick no es tonto.’_

_‘No te voy a decir qué hacer. Después las cosas salen mal y yo quedo como la mala. Es tu decisión el saber si quieres regresar o no a vivir con él, reconocer si él está listo. Más bien pregúntale a la terapeuta. En todo caso me tranquiliza saber que las cosas están mejor entre ustedes dos.’_

“Estaba haciendo una recopilación de mensajes de los consejos que me da mi mamá para enviártelos, para que vieras que ella no está en tu contra.”

El malestar que Pod sentía en ese momento era uno indescriptible, dolor, decepción, tristeza, enojo para consigo mismo.

“Hace tiempo que ella ya aceptó lo que tenemos.”

Atónito, apenado y sin palabras evitó miró a Sansa, “Me disculparé con tu mamá la próxima vez que nos veamos.” Fue lo único que se pudo traer a decir.

Sansa no respondió.

Fueron minutos en silencio incómodo para poder traerse a decir una sola cosa, “No te doy por sentada. Sabes que eres mi corazón.”

.

.

.

“Esta fiesta debe de estar bastante aburrida si en vez de estar allá adentro están acá afuera hablando sobre planetas que ya no son planetas y besuqueándose creyendo que nadie los puede ver.”

Pod y Sansa se sonrieron apenados, girándose hacia una de las jefas de ella.

“Nada de malo en preferir la compañía del otro a un grupo de borrachos bullosos y alebrestados. Recuerdo lo que es ser joven, bello y estar enamorado. Supongo que hay que aprovechar el amor mientras dure.”

Una de las ironías de la vida eran ese tipo de comentarios que llegaban de la nada y cuando uno menos se lo esperaba, y que daban en el clavo sin la persona que los decía estar al tanto de lo que hacía. Comentarios que provocaban malestar, dolor. De reojo Pod vio a Sansa dándole una sonrisa cordial pero fingida a la mujer.

“Ay, hasta envidia me da.” Miró al joven, al cual no le recordaba el nombre, pero del cual sí sabía llevaba su tiempo con Sansa, y levantó la mano dándose golpes en el dedo anular.

Pod forzó una carcajada, a la vez que sentía a Sansa tensándose a su lado, “Somos muy jóvenes.”

“ _Ah,_ joven y estúpido.” Miró a Sansa, “¿verdad? Supongo que las cosas no cambian con los tiempos.”

Y lo que provino fue un silencio incomodo, que debió de haberle dicho a la mujer que sus comentarios en el momento eran lo menos oportunos.

Viendo a la mujer que apenas y si podía caminar dirigirse hacia una mesa la ayudó, pues le dio temor de que, por su edad, o por su edad y el alcohol, se pudiera caer. Él a un lado, Sansa del otro. Y cuando llegaron a la mesa se sentó pues vio a Sansa haciéndolo.

Señaló hacia el celular dispuesto sobre la mesa, “Sansa querida, mañana va a haber un artículo sobre el evento de hoy, _varios de hecho_ , pero habrá uno dirigido a tu altanería y la de tu acompañante para con un _reportero_.”

“¿Qué?” Sansa preguntó sorprendida y frunciendo el ceño.

“Sí, aparentemente cuenta con evidencias de tu actitud, y no le agradó que dijeras que era un asunto personal y familiar el no querer dar palabras por el aniversario de la muerte de tu padre…Y tienes razón, pero según lo que me dijeron no te expresaste de buenas maneras…Y para colmo de males, tu novio aquí buscó pelea, todo eso quedó grabado.”

“El tipo la emboscó durante todo el desfile.” Pod decidió sacar la cara por Sansa, “Una y otra vez no aceptó su silencio y la continuó instigando. Yo no le busqué pelea, tan solo lo empujé para sacarlo del camino cuando ya marchándonos se nos atravesaba en el camino.”

“No tengo razón alguna de dudar de ustedes...y sé que todo eso será tergiversado en tu contra. Nada extraño ahí, desean alterar la percepción de tu imagen pública. Así que vengo a avisarte para que nada de esto te tome desapercibida.” Colocó sobre la mesa un papel con una cantidad, “Este es lo que piden por no publicar nada.”

_“A la mierda.”_ Pod susurró, a la vez pensando en que, si aquello salía a la luz, él no quedaría bien parado en su trabajo tampoco.

“Yo de ti llamaría al grupo de relaciones públicas de tu familia para que se encarguen de ello.”

Sansa asintió, tomando el papel.

“Odiaría que la junta directiva me pida tu renuncia por un escándalo, sabes que nuestra agencia es de prestigio y no nos valemos de mala publicidad con la que cuentan las personalidades……de pacotilla de ahora.”

Pod miró hacia Sansa, viéndola asentir, entre fastidiada y apesadumbrada. La mujer colocándose en pie nuevamente y Pod la acompañó hasta la puerta, para cuando regresó Sansa estaba en el teléfono con su mamá.

Y ya ella le había contado varias veces como su familia trataba estos temas. El hombre sería comprado porque en el momento no veía que Catelyn Tully tuviera tiempo de sacar trapitos sucios al sol de aquel _reportero_ y a su vez chantajearlo con eso.

.

.

.

Un mes y medio de estar juntos, pero a la vez separados. Sansa viviendo en el apartamento de su familia, y él en el que habían alquilado para ambos. La relación continuando, pero él silenciosamente notando la fractura.

Ya los silencios de arrucharse a ver televisión eran incomodos. Sentía que siempre había dudas no habladas entre ellos.

Esas dudas no estaban siempre, pero cuando lo estaban lo abrumaban. 

Pero esa curita de continuar juntos y viéndose no era suficiente para arreglar los problemas. La terapia tampoco.

No sino ponían enteramente todo de su parte.

“Deberías regresar al apartamento. Te extraño, y creo que ya fue tiempo de tomarme mi respiro.” Pod dijo, sorprendiéndola. Y aunque no estaba seguro de aquella propuesta decidió hacerla, porque sentía que si no le pedía que regresara ella lo continuaría alejando cada vez más. “Prometo que me esforzaré más.” Y ella no respondió de inmediato, como él lo había previsto, sabia cuan dolida estaba por su actitud, por su forma de tratar las cosas. De todas formas continuó, “Nos divertimos bastante el fin de semana pasado con Jeyne en el bar karaoke. Y esa energía e ilusión nos duró casi toda la semana. Talvez eso es lo que necesitamos más a menudo; distraernos.”

“¿Te he contado que cuando te comencé a tratar creí que tú y Jeyne harían buena pareja?”

Sacudió la cabeza, y no quería cambiar el tema, “Estuve averiguando sobre algunas actividades de pareja que podemos realizar. En el centro cultural están dando talleres de pintura, de alfarería, de poesía también. Y en el salón de danzas de aquí a la vuelta están dando clases nocturnas de baile, eso sería divertido. Sólo digo, todo eso nos ayudaría a disiparnos…”

Y lo único que recibió fue silencio por un buen rato. Lo que invariablemente lo desanimó.

“Lo pensaré.”

Fue su simple respuesta, y Pod asintió, sabiendo que ella también tenía sus dudas de regresar al apartamento.

No regresó. Y lo que ella propuesto menos de una semana después fue ir a las clases de baile. Eso talvez los ayudaría a retomar su relación poco a poco. No quería meterse de golpe a vivir juntos, no cuando sentía que no estaban listos. Que él no estaba listo.

.

.

.

“ _Siempre consigues lo que quieres,_ _¿No es esa tu bromita? Lo dijiste incluso en nuestro primer beso._ Estás siendo una mimada que cuando las cosas no salen como quieres no sabes manejarlo.”

.

.

.

“Siento que soy yo quien siempre pierde en esta relación.” Sansa declaró de una vez por todas. “Soy yo la que estoy segura de esto entre nosotros, y tú el que siempre lo pone en duda.”

_“¿Siempre lo pongo en duda? Solo estás inventando cosas para buscarme problemas.”_

_“¿Sí?”_ preguntó con tono de escepticismo, “De los tres problemas grandes que hemos tenido, en las tres ocasiones has querido salir corriendo y tirar a la basura lo nuestro.”

_Y la acusación era una que por instinto quiso desmentir……pero era verdad._ Pod miró a la psicóloga, a la que sentía ahora utilizaban más como réferi en todas las discusiones que debieron haber tenido hace mucho.

.

.

.

En silencio estaban sentados en el bote, solo el sonido del mar, silencio entre ellos. El sol resplandeciente y sus piernas en el agua.

“Esto es lo que hago cuando me desaparezco por horas y necesito tiempo para mí. Nada de juergas con otras mujeres. Ni Leah, ni nadie más. Tan solo silencio y calma.” La vio asintiendo, la mirada puesta en la lejanía. “Pero sí creo que el irnos a vivir juntos fue un error.” Y ella lo miró, apesadumbrada. 

“A ratos también lo veo así.” Decidió darle la razón.

Esperaba que le diera pelea a aquel comentario, “Eso no quita que no nos querámos igual o más que antes.” Fue Pod quien proveyó, “De aquí en adelante tan solo nos aguantamos, seguimos yendo a las terapias…que honestamente siento sí funcionan……no quiero que las cosas se terminen.”

“Yo tampoco.” Sansa respire profundo, “Pero todo esto es decepcionante.”

“Sí……Tan solo me sorprende que duráramos ocho meses viviendo juntos sin matarnos.”

Sansa exhale en burla, “Todavía hay tiempo para que me tires del bote.”

“Nunca.” Pod se burló de vuelta, y tras pensarlo por unos momentos buscó su boca. Ella le devolvió el corto beso, sin ganas.

Pero la verdad era que ninguno de los dos sabía que seguía después de la admisión que se acababan de dar.

“Aun así me voy a quedar en el apartamento de mi familia. Darte tu espacio, un respiro para ambos. Quién sabe y es eso lo que necesitamos.”

.

.

.

_“¿No me ocultas cosas?”_ Pod preguntó sintiéndose enojado, atacado. “ _¿Qué de cuando tu mamá te pidió que me dejaras?_ ” y vio que la sorprendió que estuviera al tanto de aquello, prontamente la escuchó tergiversando las cosas, diciendo que todo estaban en su cabeza, y que era de esperarse que se imaginara aquello, que sí, que a su mamá no le había agradado su relación en un inicio, pero que ya estaba cómoda con ello. Pod la dejó terminar. Dejarle creer que lo convencía. Miró hacia la terapeuta y le asintió, para luego mirar a Sansa nuevamente. “La primera vez que me llevaste al Norte. Sé que tú mama te rogó no lo hicieras. Que no me presentarás ante la familia y sus amistades. _Lo sé Sansa,_ sé que en más de una ocasión trató de convencerte de que terminaras las cosas conmigo.”

Silencio.

La vio mirándolo con culpabilidad, casi llorando.

“Eso fue antes. _En el inicio_. Para ahora mi mamá te aprecia. _Ella sabe que no estaría tan centrada como lo estoy ahora sino fuera por ti. Está agradecida._ Tan solo te sigues encerrando en esa coraza de que no eres suficiente para mí—”

_“—¿Sabes cuánto me duele que tu familia, que mis amigos, que incluso yo mismo crea que no soy suficiente para ti?”_

“ _¡A la mierda todo el mundo!_ _¡¿Porque te importa lo que piensen los demás?!_ Sólo te debería importar lo que yo piense.”

“ _¡Ese el problema! ¡Que yo también lo pienso! ¡Y tu sigues ahí, siempre pasándolo por alto!_ ”

_“¡Lo paso por alto porque es una idiotez!”_

-0-

Estaban solos en el apartamento, dos días desde aquella pelea, y Sansa por fin hizo la pregunta que tanto él se esperaba.

“¿Cómo sabías que mi mama me pidió que te dejara? _¿Porque no me dijiste nada?_ ”

“Era solo de esperarse que lo hiciera. Y no dije nada porque de nada servía...”

_“¿Cómo sabías?”_

“Esa vez que Rob y tu tío estuvieron en _Desembarco del Rey_ y los cuatro nos emborrachamos. Te quedaste dormida y a tú tío se le salió cuando me vio cuidándote. Para desembarrarla añadió que era bueno que tú no la hubieras escuchado.”

_“No lo hice.”_

_“Mmmm, eso es obvio.”_

“Le dije que si no eras bienvenido en _Invernalia_ entonces yo tampoco lo era. Que tú me hacías feliz y no me podía pedir lo que me estaba pidiendo.”

_Ella terminó casi y llorando, y culpa, todo lo hacía sentir culpa,_ y sintió su garganta cerrándose. Pod sollozó, “Una parte mía incluso en ese tiempo se esperaba que ella me ofreciera plata para dejarte en paz.” Y Sansa bajó la mirada, no defendiendo a su mamá ni preguntándole si lo había hecho. “Tyrion y Bronn incluso hicieron una apuesta en cuanto a ello.”

“Últimamente no creo que Tyrion y Bronn sean amistades de las buenas.” Comentó bajamente.

Pod tan sólo se le quedó mirando.

.

.

.

“Sí tengo ojos que se desvían de vez en cuando.” Pod le contestó al reclamo que ella le hizo, y tras el silencio que se vino se dio cuenta que la conversación _sí_ iba en serio. Frunciendo el ceño la miró y la vio con cara de circunstancias, lo que lo extrañó. _¿Ahora qué?_ pensó desanimado. “Leah, _¿en serio?_ ” preguntó, y ella le giró los ojos, “ _No sé de qué hablas._ Ella no es alguien de quien deberías de preocuparte.”

_“¿No fue eso lo que le dijiste a Carol de mí?”_ Ante el silencio de sorpresa de Pod continuó, “Sí, me la encontré hace como un año. Y a ella le pareció bastante irónico que nada más fuera terminar con ella para varios meses después nosotros estar juntos.”

_“Nada ocurrió entre tu y yo mientras yo estaba con ella.”_

“ _Lo sé._ Pero yo te gustaba ya en ese tiempo.”

_“¿Y?”_

_“…¿Y si yo te hubiera propuesto algo te habrías negado?”_

_“Yo no engaño.”_ Pod contestó exasperado para prontamente continuar, “Estaba loco por ti. Habría terminado primero con ella para poder estar contigo en paz.” Dijo, sabiendo muy bien que mentía. Sí habría terminado con Carol, pero probablemente _después_ del momento en que algo sucediera entre él y Sansa. _No era un Santo._

Silencio.

“ _¡No te estoy engañando!_ _¡No hay nada entre Leah y yo!_ ”

“…… _¿Y me lo creo así nada más?_ Lo único que hacemos últimamente es pelear. _Te desapareces por horas cuando me dices que estás trabajando. No vienes a dormir cuando Tyrion visita la ciudad—”_

_“—¿Cómo sabes que no estoy trabajando?”_ preguntó al reconocer que ella estaba al tanto de su mentira. _¿Acaso había mandado a uno de sus guardaespaldas a seguirlo? ¿Contrató a algún detective? Eso era el colmo._

“La primera vez que no me contestaste el teléfono llamé a tu oficina. Una de las secretarias me dijo que no estabas. Empecé a llamar cada vez que me decías que te surgía trabajo.”

Silencio nuevamente mientras ambos se medían con miradas hostiles.

Pod exhale sacudiendo la cabeza, “ _No es lo que te imaginas._ ”

“ _¡¿Entonces qué es?!_ ”

“ _¡Necesito un escape!_ Tiempo para mí. _¡No sé cómo hacer esto de vivir juntos y mantener peleando!_ Cuando me desaparezco tomo la moto o la bicicleta y solo conduzco sin rumbo fijo, también el bote de Tyrion. _Siempre solo_. Y si antes no te interesaba que saliera de fiesta con Tyrion, _¿Porque ahora sí?”_

_“¡Porque llegas borracho y cada vez esta relación va peor! Y sé cómo son las juerguitas que le gustan a Tyrion_. Confiaba en ti antes, _ahora no. No estando las como están.”_

_Sus palabras tanto molestaban como dolían,_ más cuando no había razones certeras para sus desconfianzas. “ _Te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora; no engaño. El día que me canse de tu mierda simplemente te lo digo a la cara y terminamos, pero no te engañaré.”_

_“…Sí, sé que tan fácil es para ti terminar conmigo.”_

_Una pausa. Sus palabras sacándole el aire, apurándole incluso más el ritmo cardiaco, “Nunca vas a dejar pasar eso, ¿cierto?”_ preguntó, con cada segundo sintiéndose más exasperado.

Sansa exhaló, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Regreso a mi apartamento. Ahora no te puedo ver ni en pintura. _Ya no puedo seguir hacienda esto._ ”

Pod se quedó en su lugar. Viéndola coger su cartera y simplemente salir por la puerta. _Fue ella quien lo convenció de venirse a vivir juntos, ¿y tan solo se largaba así nada más?_ De la rabia golpeó el mueble de una patada, el dolor que prosiguió rápidamente lo hizo mentar la madre y arrepentirse de haber hecho esto último.

.

.

.

Era su cumpleaños y Pod sabía que debía esperarse algo, aunque no estaba seguro de qué. Desde que se fueron a vivir juntos la relación se convirtió en una verdadera montaña rusa llena de altos y bajos, y daba la casualidad que estaban pasando por uno de esos bajos.

Esta vez era culpa de ella.

Por eso mismo fue que se sorprendió al tomar el pasillo hacia la habitación y encontrarla al umbral de la puerta en un negligé negro, seximente atrevido. Y en vez de sentir atracción inmediata se sintió fue sonriéndose cansadamente de la absurdidad, él todavía estaba enojado, y ella haciendo esto para contentarlo.

_Y funcionaba._

Al verle la sonrisa Sansa le sonrió de vuelta, una de esas sonrisas que pedían disculpas mientras caminaba nada seductoramente hacia él. _Ella también estaba cansada,_ lo podía ver en su mirada, en la expresión de sus ojos aún rojos. _Había estado llorando._

Sansa se detuvo ante él, llevando su mano a acomodarle un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja al gel que había utilizado desde esa mañana perder su efecto. “Algo que tenía guardado desde hacía tiempo.”

“Te queda bien. Te ves divina.” Pero eso ella ya lo sabía. Exhalando apoyó su frente contra la de ella, _“¿Es esto lo que me basta para olvidar nuestra discusión?”_

“ _Mmm,_ siempre hemos celebrado tu cumpleaños. Me dije, qué más da una cogida enojados, hemos estado teniendo más de esas, y no es como si me vaya a aceptar una invitación a hacer algo.”

Pod sacudió la cabeza no apreciando el chiste.

“Pod, no quiero más peleas entre nosotros. Sé que no son ni las primeras ni las últimas que tendremos, pero deberíamos anticiparnos a nuestras emociones.”

Por el rabillo de los ojos notó el mundo empezando a oscurecerse, y de repente con un respingo lo recordó.

De inmediato le prestó mayor atención, ella tan cerca de él, sus ojos azules mirándolo expectante y con preocupación. Y nunca creyó poder olvidarse de Sansa voluntariamente.

La vio atenta a él, como esperando una respuesta a su cuestionamiento, la mirada de ella cambiando de serena a fastidiada, instantes después dándose la vuelta y marchándose enojada al él no responderle.

Estaba borrando a Sansa de su vida.

Sansa lo borró a él primero como si no significara nada, “Mierda.”

Viendo todo oscureciéndose cada vez más corrió hacia la habitación donde ella se había encerrado en su enojo, Pod de un portazo abrió, Sansa desnuda girándose hacia él, mirándolo por sobre el hombro, en sus ojos molestia y furia. “También te estoy olvidando.” Dijo amargamente, acercándosele perdiendo su control la fue a tomar del brazo para empezar a hacerle reclamos cuando ella se desvaneció por completo.

No solo ella se desvaneció, todo a su alrededor también lo hizo, “Mierda.” Se dijo, acuclillándose en el piso.

Y ésta no era Sansa, no la Sansa del mundo real.

Era la Sansa de sus recuerdos, de su subconsciente, de nada le servían los reclamos.

.

.

.

“No diría que mujeriego, pero……” Podrick no sabía cómo defenderse, “era joven y simplemente vivía mi vida, _sabe._ Para ser honesto, mis relaciones antes eran sin significado y por diversión, con Sansa también empezó así. Sólo que…” se quedó en blanco, delante de la terapeuta a veces se quedaba en blanco, sabiendo no expresarse como en verdad pensaba, “……Sé que siempre ha sido ella quien le pone empeño a esta relación, quien hizo de esto algo más real, la que nos quiere sacar adelante. _Y sé cómo suena eso,_ como si yo fuera un dejado, o que me estoy quejando… _O diciendo que no lo aprecio……¡Pero sí lo hago!_ Me gusta el saberme querido y necesitado por ella…eso me enamoró. _Aún lo hace_.”

“Y ya sé, ya usted me ha dicho que es mejor ser querido que necesitado……pero también me gusta eso…”

“El punto es que antes era dejado con las cosas del corazón, no me interesaban.” Se quejó bajamente respirando profundamente, “Cuando mis parejas se empezaban a poner cansonas las dejaba sin mirar atrás, pasando página rápidamente cuando surgían los problemas. No eran nada serio, _¿así que porque no?_ Yo no jugaba con ellas, yo les significaba lo mismo que ellas me significaban a mí. Lo que quiero decir es que…me acostumbré tanto a eso que ahora cuando surgen los problemas me siento atrapado. Asfixiado. No sé cómo hacer. A donde huir si vivimos bajo un mismo techo.”

“Y sí, acepté el irnos a vivir juntos más por ella que por yo querer.”

.

.

.

Escuchó su celular sonando con la cabeza partiéndosele en dos, luego al mirar la luminosa pantalla vio que era Sansa quien lo llamaba. Fue a contestar, pero en ese momento la puerta de aquella habitación fue abierta de golpe. Viéndola en la puerta, aparentemente de mal genio y lista para formarle pelea.

_“¿Huh?_ _No te oí llegar.”_

Pod se sentó, _y eso le pasaba por considerado,_ “No te quise despertar. Por eso me vine a dormir aquí.” Y _aquí_ era un mueble en la habitación que ambos habían convertido en una oficina para él a un lado, y un taller para ella al otro.

Y ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose retadoramente.

No necesitaba explicaciones para saber que ella había estado enojada al creer que él no había venido a dormir. _Lo que era nuevo._ Antes tan solo le diría que llegaría tarde y como no vivían juntos ella no se daría cuenta a qué horas en verdad llegaba, si es que llegaba pues por lo general se quedaba a dormir dónde Tyrion. “Mmmmm, juego de póker con Tyrion y sus amigos.” Le comentó, “Los blanqueé anoche. Con lo que conseguí nos podemos ir el próximo fin de semana a ese spa romántico que tanto te gusta.” Dijo, y a diferencia de antes vio que ya no le parecía divertido que supiera contar cartas y así desplumara de vez en cuando a Tyrion.

Ni siquiera le hizo el comentario burletero de irse a un casino con ella para ver a qué tanto se podían hacer _._

.

.

.

“Sansa es Sansa…yo la amo, la adoro, pero su apellido, lo que este representa, lo que conlleva tiene peso.” Pod continuó con los ojos cerrados, apoyando la cabeza contra el mullido respaldar del mueble, “Desearía que no fuera así, pero lo es. Sé que es inseguridad el dejarme abrumar con el saber que nunca podré estar a su nivel. Soy realista, nunca lo estaré. Usted, mis amistades, la familia de ella, ella, todos lo sabemos. ¿Sabe que en el Norte la llaman la princesa del Norte? Sé que soy un suertudo de que se haya fijado en mí, de que me ame…de que no le interese que no le pueda dar mucho…Y aun así……” Pod dudó, pero ya estaban en el tema, y quería decirlo en voz alta, aunque fuera por solo una vez, “a ratos desearía que ella no fuera una Stark, sé que no es justo. Y esto es algo que hasta el momento ni siquiera me había aceptado a mí mismo.”

“Ella no lo ve, _o decide no verlo,_ pero yo no tengo las apuestas a mi favor. Sí, cuento con un apellido y familia conocida, pero soy un tipo simple, no tengo un origen similar al de ella. Sé que me adora por eso no desconfío de ella, pero sí desconfío de lo que pueda venir en un futuro. Un tipo carismático, educado, rico…que la haga perder su interés en mí. O que simplemente pierda su interés por cuenta propia…”

“Por otro lado también le temo al progreso de esta relación…por eso mismo, por quien ella es. Sé que para ambos lo primordial en estos momentos es dar los primeros pasos en nuestras carreras… en mi caso triunfar, convertirme en alguien que le pueda brindar algo más de lo que puedo hacerlo ahora. Y _sé_ que ella piensa sobre nuestro futuro juntos cuando ninguno de los dos está preparado. Cuando _yo_ no estoy preparado. Sospecho que si fuera por ella estaríamos casados ya. Eso me ha dado más de un dolor de cabeza. Saber que la decepciono. Pero al mismo tiempo…nos veo como niños que no sabemos dónde estamos parados. Ella lo ve todo tan fácil, y yo lo achaco a que vive en las nubes, ella tiene su futuro más que asegurado…mientras yo no…”

Una parte de su cabeza le decía que se callara, que no le contara a la terapeuta lo que en verdad sentía, _¿pero no era eso para lo que en verdad estaba aquí?_

“La semana pasada se compró un juego de joyas que valen más que un carro. No me malinterprete, ella puede hacer con su dinero lo que quiera…pero…si………No es justo de mí decirle que no se de sus gustos caros porque eso me afecta…...Pero tampoco es justo de que a ella no le interese que eso me afecte, ¿verdad? En más de una ocasión ya la he atrapado escondiéndome sus compras...y eso tampoco está bien, ¿no?”

“Sus novios antes de mí no la valoraron, y sé que el que yo lo haga es lo que hace que sea tan apegada a mí…sus problemas de adolescencia con la situación de su papá y su familia. Y ella es fantástica, no estoy diciendo lo contrario. Es sólo que…sí, me ama porque probablemente soy el primer idiota que es honesto y la trata bien. Eso es triste.”

“Por otro lado, también estoy al tanto de mis propios problemas y lo que usted llama una relación codependiente, a mí nadie me ha demostrado cariño como Sansa lo hace. Ninguna otra novia como ella. Mi familia…está ahí pero verdaderamente no son mi familia……lo mismo con mi mamá. Que Sansa sea apegada a mí también se encarga de tenerme alrededor de su dedito. _Ambos sabemos eso._ Sansa es lo único que tengo.”

“No quiero arruinar lo que tenemos. Pero también le tengo miedo al futuro de esta relación.”

“…No,” Pod abrió los ojos y ya hablaba solo, el consultorio de la psicóloga había desaparecido, solo quedaba el mullido sillón donde estaba acostado, y en la total oscuridad se colocó en pie, “¿Cuál futuro? Qué puto futuro. Ella me olvidó.”

_Y Sansa sabía que ella era lo único que él tenía, ¿cómo pudo hacerle esto?_

.

.

.

“¿Por qué simplemente no puedes recoger tus cosas? La cama es el peor lugar para dejar tu ropa tirada. ¡¿Acaso olvidas que ya no tienes sirvientes que te lo hagan todo?!”

“¡Estaba cansada, fue un vuelo largo! …Y lo mismo podría decirte yo cuando dejas el baño hecho nada. O la cocina.”

“Pero nada como tú, ¿qué no comprendes de que cada cosa va en su lugar? Me emputa que en tu desorden me envolates mis cosas. Siempre dejo lo mío en un solo lugar, y si lo dejo allí es porque espero encontrarlo a la mañana siguiente, dentro de una semana o tres meses, _en el mismo lugar_.”

“Bien, pues eso tiene solución. Ya llamé a Beth para que se pase tres veces a la semana a hacer aseo.”

“¿Así nada más? ¿Sin consultarme?”

“¿Porque te iba a consultar? Yo soy la que voy a pagar.”

Silencio.

“Espera, no, Pod, no quise decir eso. _Pod…_ ”

.

.

.

Pod se sentía extraño viviendo con ella, esa era la pura verdad. Y antes habían mantenido en el apartamento de ella o de él, prácticamente viviendo juntos, pero el compartir un techo ahora sí en serio vino a ser muy diferente.

_Y problemático._

Sintiendo culpa de no poder acostumbrarse enteramente a esto caminó hacia ella, rodeándola de la cintura y colocándole el mentón en el hombro, mirando por sobre este al proyecto en que estaba trabajando. Un vestido, “Está bonito.” Y ella giró la cara, sonriéndole y buscando su boca para después de un corto beso darle un _gracias._ “¿Vamos al cine más tarde? Hay una película que quiero ver.”

“Mmmmm, no, tengo que terminar el vestido para la próxima semana. Estoy cogida de la tarde.”

“……Ok.” Pod contestó, y pudo ver que ella notó que su negativa lo desanimó. “Iré solo entonces.”

“Ok.”

.

.

.

“Ya estrenamos la habitación, el baño, la sala,” señaló a su alrededor, “la cocina, aunque esta no como es debido, así que estaba pensando que deberíamos tener un verdadero almuerzo o comida cocinado por nosotros.” Sansa le explicó al él hacerle cara de sorpresa al encontrarla en la cocina…y no cocinando algo rápido de desayuno, calentando algo, o haciendo sus adorados pasteles de limón.

“¿Y que tienes en mente?” Pod preguntó, viendo el reguero que tenía sobre el mesón.

“Pollo a la naranja. Tampoco me iba a decidir por algo complicado.”

Pod miró a su alrededor asintiendo, “¿en qué te ayudo?”

.

.

.

“¡Estoy tan cansada!”

La escuchó diciendo desde la habitación mientras él abría otra caja, la mudanza habiéndose completado oficialmente con éste último viaje y ya lo que quedaba era organizar todo. De repente escuchó un ruido estrepitoso y un gritó, y de inmediato salió a ver qué había ocurrido.

Habían comprado una cama grande y aunque el marco ya estaba armado ella trató sola de poner el pesado colchón, lo que resultó en este resbalándosele, llevándosela por delante a ella y al marco que dejó las marcas de arrastre en la madera del piso. _Y ahí quedaba el depósito._

“¡No creí que iba a pesar tanto!”

“¿Pero estás bien?” continuó preguntando, mientras la ayudaba a colocar en pie.

“Sí, sí, solo…” en vez de ponerse en pie, retrocedió hasta el colchón y se acostó en este.

Había mucho que Sansa no sabía de lo que era llevar una vida normal, Pod pensó, agachándose y estudiando los arañazos en la madera, calculando mentalmente qué sería más favorable, si tratar de arreglarlo solo o que el depósito lo cubriera. Su mirada viajó nuevamente a ella, estirándose en el colchón con un quejido de cansancio, la camiseta subiéndose y exponiendo su estómago y prontamente la escuchó proclamar nuevamente el estar cansada. “Yo también lo estoy.” Admitió, y la tuvo tomándolo de la mano y halándolo, dándole a entender que se le acostara encima, y así lo hizo, pues quien era él para negarse. Pod apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y ella a su vez lo abrazó.

“Si deseas estrenar el colchón tendrás que hacer tu todo el trabajo. Yo tan solo cierro los ojos, me quedo acostada y lo dejo pasar.”

Podrick se burló, “No, estoy demasiado cansado.” Cada musculo de su cuerpo le dolía, y la sintió metiendo la mano debajo de su camisa, acariciándole la espalda con las uñas suavemente, a ratos haciéndolo erizar y contonear. “Al menos por hoy paso.”

“…Debería estar ofendida.”

Pod levantó la cabeza, apoyando el mentón en el hombre de ella por unos instantes, “Si tanto lo quieres,” los giró rápidamente, dejándola encima de él, “Haz tu todo el trabajo, yo tan solo abro los ojos, me quedo acostado, y aprecio el panorama.” Y otra sonrisa compartida para Sansa después apoyarle la cabeza en el hombro, así como lo había hecho él antes. Y se quedaron de esa manera por un buen rato, diría que incluso se quedaron dormidos por unos minutos. 

De un momento al otro ambos estirando sus músculos adoloridos, pero no separándose, “Algo que voy a extrañar del apartamento de tu familia–”

“–¿La tina de hidromasaje? ¿La piscina?”

“Sí. Y sí.” Y chistoso, porque no era que ellos las utilizaran mucho.

Sansa de inmediato levantó la cabeza, sentándosele a horcajadas, y tomándolo de las manos, “Podemos ir, relajarnos lo que queda del día, pasar la noche allí y ya mañana empezamos a arreglar acá.”

Y eso era lo que Podrick temía; que ella no se pudiera acostumbrar a un estilo de vida más sencillo. Y le gustaría negarse, pero había lujos a los que quisiera o no ella ya lo había acostumbrado, “Has sido una mala influencia en mí, en este tiempo, ¿sabes?”

“Al contrario, hasta te hice sentar cabeza.”

Pod exhaló ante su broma, rodándole los ojos y se sentó, abrazándola firmemente de la cintura y ella a él colocándole los brazos alrededor de los hombros, “He escuchado que el no estrenar la cama el primer día es de mala suerte.”

“Y no queremos mala suerte, ¿verdad?” Podrick se sonrió, y le levantó una ceja cuando la sintió colocándole la mano encima sobre la sudadera y empezando a masajearlo. ¿Y no estaba cansada?

“Un rapidín. Yo hago todo el trabajo, y después nos vamos a usar la tina de hidromasaje.”

“Demasiado cansado para un rapidín.” La vio sonreírse, aunque su mano no se detenía, al parecer con curiosidad de que sus caricias no estuvieran surgiendo efecto.

Sansa se dio por vencida, “Y así nada más nos hemos convertido en una pareja casada y aburrida, de esas que el vivir juntos le mata la pasión.”

Pod se sonrió, “Nah, hay pasión, solo que no ganas...por el momento. _¿Sabes de qué sí me dan ganas?_ Un masaje.”

“Sí es para mí. _¡Sí!_ ”

Pod se carcajeó, “Llama a esa agencia que utilizas, pide que envíen dos personas, yo invito.” Y la vio sonriéndose plácidamente al escuchar aquello. “Ves, dudo que te hubiera dejado tan satisfecha si simplemente hubiéramos cogido.”

Sansa se carcajeó levantándose y yendo por su teléfono, “ _¡Tienes razón el masaje es mejor!”_

_“¡Ahora soy yo quien debería de estar ofendido!”_

.

.

.

En la oscuridad y por sobre la música alta Podrick estaba ocupado besando el cuello ofrecido cuando de repente Sansa agachó la cabeza con tanta fuerza que le pegó con el mentón al mismo tiempo que lo apartaba de los hombros, haciéndolo sentir la presencia de otra persona a unos cuantos centímetros de ellos.

“Consíganse un cuarto.” Una de las primas adolescentes sabelotodo de Margaery –a la cual le habían pedido a Sansa ponerle cuidado– les dijo con reprobación para prontamente pasarlos de lado.

“…No hay cuartos cerca.” Sansa murmuró apenada y en burla contra el cuello de Pod.

Llevaban un mes sin verse, hacía semana y media Sansa había dejado Las Tierras de los Ríos, para tener que venir directamente a _Dorne_. Una llamada, y gracias a la cercanía con Desembarco del Rey, no tuvo que convencerlo por mucho para que se tomara el fin de semana y viniera a visitarla.

Ahora mismo estaban participando en una celebración de la compañía para la que ella trabajaba. Y aunque habían creído que el apartarse por unos minutos hacia los jardines de agua les daría un tanto más de privacidad descubrió que no fue así.

“ _Oh_ , hasta aquí me llega el olor a comida.” Dijo Sansa, respirando profundo, pero no por las sensaciones de los labios de Pod otra vez en su cuello y clavícula, sino por el hambre. Se estiró para poder mirar por entre las ramas de unos arbustos, “Veo pollo, pescado, carne, ¿qué quieres comer?”

Arrastró los dientes por sobre su cuello, mordiéndola en ese lugar que sabía la hacía enloquecer y la escuchó quejándose bajamente y temblando, “A ti, ¿no es obvio?” una risa baja por parte de ella y la sabía estando lista para él de inmediato. “Te he extrañado.”

“Yo también te he extrañado.” Y le dio una palmada a la mano que la hizo brincar al introducirse entre sus piernas desde atrás apretándola, de inmediato colocó espacio entre ellos _no fuera que alguien los viera,_ mientras Pod se carcajeaba _,_ “Más tarde.”

Pod se imaginó que no habría más tarde, no si la sobrina o prima de Margaery se estaba quedando con Sansa. Aun así, se separó, porque no era apropiado estar prácticamente encima del otro donde cualquiera pudiera encontrarlos. Tomó a Sansa de la mano, arrastrándola hasta donde se estaba llevando a cabo el asado, “Yo también me muero del hambre. Prácticamente vine del aeropuerto acá.”

“No recuerdo haber comido nada en todo el día.”

.

.

.

“…Ummm,” Pod dijo con cierta duda después de compartir una mirada rápida con Sansa, “¿Tomarnos un tiempo?”

“Separados sí. Dos semanas, tres. Creo que nos podemos beneficiar de también tener terapias individuales.”

_“¿Así de mal de la cabeza estamos?”_ Pod bromeó, y la sonrisa que la psicóloga le devolvió le dijo que era más por cordialidad. Al cruzar miradas con Sansa de nuevo vio su exasperación por la broma y ella sutilmente abriendo los ojos le dio a entender que sacara la cara por ellos. “…No creo que Sansa y yo podamos cumplir con eso de tomarnos un tiempo.” cuando tenían tiempo libre permanecían casi siempre juntos, _era lo normal._

“ _Sí, somos bastante apegados al otro._ Debe haber otra forma.”

“¿Y no se supone que estas terapias son para ayudarnos? El separarnos como que va en contra de eso, _¿no?_ ” Estaba confundido; a Sansa le habían dicho que esta mujer era la mejor terapeuta para parejas de la ciudad.

La psicóloga asintió, “Sí, siento que puede haber un poco de codependencia no sana entre ustedes dos.”

“¿Qué?” Podrick preguntó inmediatamente, defensivo, y vio a Sansa asintiendo vehementemente a su lado.

“¡Nuestra relación es sana!” Si lo sabía ella que había estado en varias que habían dejado bastante que desear…

“Sansa se alejó de sus amistades–”

“–¡Porque no eran buenas influencias!”

“–Y usted no tiene muchas amistades. Y entre ambos solo tienen conocidos en común. Han creado un mundo solo para ustedes dos, y por lo que me dicen he llegado a la conclusión que eso lo hicieron, consciente o inconscientemente, para evitar problemas entre ambos. Para evadirlos, porque ustedes dos evaden sus problemas. Lo que no es sano.”

Pod fue a contraatacar aquello, pero ante lo último se quedó balbuceando. Sansa también. Y eso le dio su respuesta.

“Ya me comuniqué con la terapista de Sansa, y puedo ver como su pasado influye en querer mantener esta relación tan cerrada. Y por el lado del señor Payne, tenemos que estudiar qué tanto el _trastorno reactivo de apego_ de su niñez viene a jugar en esta relación, lo que me temo es bastante. Ustedes dos han apartado su individualidad. Y eso los afecta, véanlo o no.”

Silencio.

“En este tiempo apartados puede que ambos vean las cosas con una perspectiva diferente. En verdad sería de ayuda si aceptan mi propuesta. Son jóvenes, y sé que dos semanas, tres semanas suena como mucho, pero no lo son. Piénselo y mientras se deciden quiero que apunten sus pensamientos en los cuadernos que les di. Ya Sansa se lo explicará, señor Payne.”

-0-

“¿Te refieres a un diario?”

“Sí, algo así. Escribes lo que piensas y tus emociones, no solo lo que sucede. Es una buena terapia.”

“¿Cómo es que apenas me entero que llevas un diario?”

Sansa se encogió de hombros, “No algo que ando pregonando, como que también escribo poesía de vez en cuando.”

Pod se sonrió inclinándose hacia ella, “¿Estoy en tu diario?”

Le rodó los ojos ante su tono coqueto que invariablemente le agradaba, “Claro que estás en él. Y no, no te los voy a dejar leer. Pon atención, en los escritos que le entregarás a la psicóloga tienes que hacer énfasis en tus pensamientos…por más oscuros que esos sean.”

_Eso iba a ser difícil,_ y de por si no le agradaba, pero Sansa sabia de lo que hablaba, “Era más fácil cuando niño e iba al psicólogo, solo me ponían a dibujar y hablar _y ya_.”

“Por cosas del destino tengo la posibilidad de llamar a Clara para pedirle una asignación temporal en Las Tierras de los Ríos donde un evento se llevará a cabo el próximo mes. Así podemos cumplir más efectivamente el pedido de pasar el tiempo separados.” Vio que eso lo sorprendió, “Podré visitar a mi mamá los fines de semana mientras esté allí.”

“Oh……” Podrick se dijo no habiéndose visto venir aquello, _que ella accediera cuando fue ella quien le dio a entender que se negara,_ “No le comentes nada de esto a tu mamá, _por favor._ ”

.

.

.

Se sentía incómodo en aquella oficina. Sí, decorada agradable y cómodamente, más eso no quitaba el dejar de sentirse incomodo, a la defensiva, el escepticismo muy en su interior. Pod exhaló, sintiendo presión en su pecho, “Tengo veintiséis y ella veinticuatro. Y estamos en una terapia de pareja…esto no es normal.” decidió proveer sus dudas. “Para alguien como yo esto es un tanto exagerado…”

“Él siempre anda diciendo para alguien como él, o para alguien como tú…”

“Sé que estás acostumbrada a venir a terapias. ¿Pero me vas a decir que esto no es demasiado? ¡Somos muy jóvenes para estar en una terapia de pareja!”

La psicóloga interrumpió antes de que otro comentario fuera dado. “Son muy jóvenes, sí. No es algo que se ve normalmente, pero sucede. Y el aceptar venir ya es una muestra de que hay voluntad por parte y parte de no dejar que las cosas entre ustedes se deterioren. Dígame señor Payne, ¿está aquí voluntariamente o por cumplir con Sansa?”

Aunque no sabía que le iban a hacer esa pregunta tenía la respuesta; llevaba días pensando solo en eso, “Ambas supongo.”

_“Tiene renuencias.”_ La psicóloga de inmediato cayó en cuanta de ello y el joven le asintió, “En todo caso que esté aquí es un buen comienzo.”

.

.

.

“Yo no tengo relaciones amorosas para que después no me vengan a joder la vida,” proclamó un Bronn ebrio, “sólo un montón de amigas que están disponibles cuando las llamo. Hace la vida más llevadera.”

Tyrion levantó su copa, brindando por ello. “Talvez mi joven amigo lo que debería hacer es dejar la calentura de lado y tomar todo lo negativo de la relación como una señal para dar el siguiente paso en su vida; terminar las cosas con ella.”

Pod se quedó pensativo, queriendo darles la razón, pero, ¿quiénes eran estos dos para venir a darle consejos de este tipo a él? Se arrepintió de haber hablado en primer lugar, “No lo creo… Lo que pasa es…”

“……Ningún hombre está listo para que lo obliguen a un compromiso, porque es un compromiso. Ya lo está chantajeando para que se vaya a vivir con ella. Dentro de nada viene el compromiso verdadero. Y más adelante estaremos de saco y corbata en el Norte como invitados a la boda.”

Tyrion pujó con escepticismo ante las palabras de Bronn, y tras unos segundos Pod leyó en que no creía a Sansa Stark dando ese paso con él. Lo que invariablemente lo hizo sentir peor. Cómo si no valiera nada; _sus propios amigos sabían que no valía nada para alguien como ella._

“Y la decisión es fácil de tomar. Si usted no quiere pues no quiere. Siempre hay más mujeres en el mundo…” proclamó Tyrion.

“Aunque no creo que Pod vuelva a tener en el camino una mujer tan hermosa e impactante como ella en su vida.” Bronn completó.

Tyrion inclinó su copa, “Eso es verdad. Pod es joven, apuesto, exitoso. Pero es una suerte que tenga a Sansa comiendo de su mano.”

“…Quiero decir, yo me casaría con ella…y no solo por su belleza. Si entienden lo que quiero decir; pasaría a ser bastante rico. Una situación donde se sale ganando por ambos lados.”

“Chistoso que crea que la familia de ella lo dejaría ponerle un dedo encima a su fortuna.”

_“¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?”_ Pod los interrumpió con mal humor, “O la próxima vez que me inviten no creo que los acompañe.”

_“_ Ay no, _pues tan creído él, creyendo que su compañía es importante.”_ Se burló Bronn. “ _¿Quién putas cree que es? No se ha casado con ella y ya se le están subiendo los humos._ ”

.

.

.

“……Temo que en un futuro me vengas a resentir.” Le dijo, ambos parados en el nada modesto apartamento vacío que acababan de alquilar. Una mejora para él, para ella todo lo contrario.

Y desearía no sentir…incapacidad, confusión, indecisión.

Si no lo pensaba tanto en él había dicha de dar este paso, quería a Sansa y vivir con ella era algo que deseaba.

Aceptó por eso mismo, pero también casi a regañadientes, y por ella.

Y ahora cuando ya no había marcha atrás, no se podía traer a sentirse más que abrumado con toda la situación. “Sé que no soy un lastre, pero te mereces mejor que yo y ambos lo sabemos. Yo nunca te podré dar lo que te mereces, a lo que estás acostumbrada.”

“Deja las pendejadas. Sabes porque estoy contigo.”

“¿Mírame a los ojos y dime que nunca has llegado a desear que yo estuviera a tu mismo nivel?”

“Sí lo he hecho. Pero donde lo estuvieras, no serías quién eres, como eres. Y es por eso que estoy contigo. Ya te lo he dicho antes.”

Se le acercó, tomándola del brazo, “No quiero decepcionarte con mis dudas, pero–”

“Si fuera yo la de las dudas, sería tildada de avariciosa, ambiciosa, de no ver lo que tengo en frente. Lo cual sería tan de mí normalmente, pero Pod, esto entre nosotros es de las pocas cosas de las que estoy segura.” Respiró profundo conteniéndose y alejándose, “No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto justo ahora. Pod si tenías dudas porque no solo decirlo. ¿Por qué continuar con esto?” 

Exhaló, “Continuabas insistiendo y no quería decepcionarte, así que–”

“–No. No me refiero al apartamento. Me refiero a nuestra relación.” Y se limpió los ojos antes de ir a llorar, “¿Porque no terminar todo de una vez por todas? Mi dinero SIEMPRE va a ser tu problema, nuestro problema. A no ser que te acostumbres, o que yo renuncie a éste, pero no tengo porque hacerlo. No lo haré.”

“Sabes que eso no es lo que quiero. Nunca lo he sugerido y ni siquiera pensado.” la vio sacándose del bolsillo el par de llaves que le habían entregado y dejándolas bruscamente sobre el mesón. “Yo te quiero y sé que este es mi problema...……No sé qué hacer. No deseo que las cosas entre nosotros se terminen, yo también estoy seguro de esto entre nosotros, pero no puedo evitar que me afecte nuestras diferencias económicas, he tratado que no lo haga, pero no puedo.” La vio tocándose la frente fuertemente, decepcionada. Pod de inmediato se le acercó.

“No puedes seguir haciendo esto. Ya me estoy cansando.”

“Lo sé.” Y viendo las llaves en el mesón continuaba sin saber qué hacer, como proseguir, como todo esto terminaría…

“Si vamos a terminar definitivamente, es mejor hacerlo en este momento……No cuando las cosas sigan progresando entre nosotros.”

Y la firmeza en su voz lo sorprendió, como si muy en el fondo estuviera preparada para esto. Pod le sacudió la cabeza, “No quiero terminar. Te necesito conmigo.” Y no se acercó a demostrarle aquello con una caricia porque sabía que en ese momento era lo último en la mente de ella; probablemente lo esquivaría. Y temía que esto se terminara tanto como temía que las cosas siguieran progresando entre ellos, matrimonio, hijos……Todo o nada.

Las palabras de Sansa de repente siendo un eco de una discusión que habían tenido por allá cuando terminaron por un tiempo justo antes de que ella terminara la universidad.

_“¡Eres tú quien no se puede comprometer con nada! ¡No sabes la suerte que tienes de que esté interesada en ti! ¡Ni siquiera sé porque lo estoy! ¡No debimos haber regresado!”_

Y la Sansa en frente de él, la de su recuerdo actual, de repente estaba llorando, pero para él es un llanto fingido y le sacudió la cabeza, _“Sí, debimos haber terminado hace mucho. Pero está sucediendo ahora, toda la mierda, la decepción y dolor está desapareciendo.”_ Sansa levantó la mirada.

_“Me alegra.”_

Su corazón se disparó al de repente escucharla, al tenerla reaccionando, y se quedó atónito por unos segundos, asustado, hasta que el enojo volvió a surgir, _“Pues a mí también.”_ contestó, y se mantuvieron la mirada retadoramente por largos momentos. Hasta que la vio desapareciendo ante sus ojos. _“¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Que todo se vaya a la puta mierda! ¡_ No me importa!”

.

.

.

“¿Acaso sería tan malo vivir conmigo?”

Podrick abrió los ojos, respirando profundo, en el momento tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el estómago de Sansa mientras ella le había estado acariciando el pecho por sobre su camiseta. Había sido cómodo y relajante hasta que el tema regresó. Y su voz entre dolida y con duda, lo hizo sentir mal, “Sabes que me encanta tu presencia, y el por qué me niego a–”

“–Llevamos casi cuatro años intercambiando apartamentos. Cuando nos vamos de vacaciones la pasamos de maravilla, nuestros problemas tienden a ser menores. Estoy segura que los dos viviendo juntos no sería un completo desastre.”

Y éste hacía parte de uno de esos problemas menores. Pensó muy bien sus palabras no queriendo que esto se fuera a tornar en una discusión, “Tienes razón… pero vivir juntos es más real, no como en unas vacaciones………Además, nuestras diferencias podrán crear más problemas…ninguno de los dos ha vivido antes con otra pareja, y me preocupa que nuestra relación se venga a arruinar por ello.” La mano que le vino a acariciar la mejilla, la corta barba le dijo que iban por buen camino, “Y ya sabes, también está el problema del dinero, que es incluso peor.” No quería que la familia de ella, su mamá, volviera a creer que él era un aprovechado, que tan solo había estado posponiendo el reclamar aquellos frutos. “Lo que gano es más que suficiente, pero para alguien como tú no es nada.” Era Sansa Stark. Y aunque ella cómodamente pasaba tiempo en su diminuto apartamento, vivir en un espacio tan reducido sabía no era lo que ella soñaba, o se refería. “No me voy a mudar aquí. Quiero decir, estoy agradecido, no sé qué habría hecho sin ti en este mes...pero este apartamento…yo nunca me podría permitir algo así.”

Podrick se había quebrado la tibia y el peroné en un estúpido accidente mientras andaba hacienda ejercicio en su bicicleta, su edificio no contaba con ascensor y vivía en el quinto piso. Sansa había propuesto el apartamento familiar donde vivía, y él había aceptado una vez que se dio cuenta que la mamá de ella no colocó mayores problemas, lo que lo sorprendió. Y él solo aceptó con la condición de que en cuanto le dieran el visto bueno para empezar a desplazarse volvería a su apartamento. Y ese día era hoy, o mañana.

“Tu mamá permitió esto, pero dudo que le agrade que mi estadía se prolongue. Y sería hasta descarado de mi parte.” Podrick sospechaba que para ahora Catelyn Tully aceptaría para seguirle la corriente a su querida hija, pero que le agradara la situación era una cosa muy diferente.

“¿Cuánto pagas por tu apartamento?” preguntó, y prontamente lo escuchó quejándose, “Pod, sé que no te gusta hablar de dinero, pero…yo podría pagar 2/3 para un lugar mejor.”

Y 2/3 seguía siendo no colocarse a la par de él. Para ella no sería mucho, ni para él tampoco, pero era orgullo. Y sabía muy bien que ese 2/3 en realidad con el tiempo se convertiría en más. “Ni siquiera sé si mi trabajo me aceptará una semana más de trabajo no presencial.” Vivir en las nubes para ella era muy fácil, para él no. Podrick exhaló, sintiendo desaliento como cada vez que el tema del dinero salía a relucir, _“Cuatro años. Y todavía no sé qué haces perdiendo el tiempo conmigo.”_ Sintió molestia consigo mismo cuando la sintió empujándole la cabeza bruscamente y saliéndose de la cama, de la habitación. 

Habían llegado a un acuerdo de él no volver a menospreciar la relación por la diferencia económica.

Sintiéndose peor de repente empezó a ver todo oscureciéndose, “Ya.” En ese momento se sentó, mirándose la pierna y viendo los clavos que sobresalían de ésta, el dolor fantasma de aquella herida apareciendo nuevamente de la nada.

“Estás olvidando a Sansa. Nada de sentirse mal. Sí estabas perdiendo el tiempo con ella.” Se dijo, mientras la garganta se le cerraba de inmediato.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

“Te amo, Pod. Pero si algún día tengo que elegir entre mi mamá y tú. La elijo a ella.”

Pod frunció el ceño ante aquello, levantando la mirada mientras bajamente la escuchaba decir que él como podía ser su futuro también podía resultar siendo una relación pasajera. Que el futuro no estaba dicho y si tenía que apostar por alguien que la amaría incondicionalmente no importaba qué, a un hombre en el cual confiaba y amaba pero que el tiempo podía cambiar, su madre siempre ganaría.

“Sólo tengo una mamá. Siempre me puedo conseguir otro novio.”

_Y todo esto venía de una estúpida película que habían visto pero que clara –y calladamente– había resonado en ambos._

“Hace un año terminaste conmigo como si yo no fuera nada. Eso coloca en perspectiva algunas cosas, y no es algo que vaya a olvidar así de fácil.” 

Pod se sintió como despertando de un sueño y miró a su alrededor, esperando el mundo empezarse a desvanecer, pero aquello no ocurrió.

En aquel recuerdo sus palabras habían provocado culpa y lástima, pero ahora lo que despertó fue enojo al recordar lo que ella había hecho, _y con la ayuda de quien._

Se levantó del mueble y bloqueó la puerta con su cuerpo para impedirle que se fuera a marchar. “ _¿Y no fue eso lo que hiciste? ¿Elegir sus consejos por sobre mí? ¡Puedes jurarme que no te dejaste convencer por ella que no te creeré!”_ no era de extrañarse que si en verdad se había ganado la confianza de Catelyn el haber engañado a su hija revertiría aquello en un parpadeo, y que de inmediato pondría en marcha planes para no dejarlos reconciliarse. Sansa le mantuvo la mirada, extrañada………y Pod muy en el fondo sabía que Catelyn no sería capaz de ir a los extremos a los que la misma Sansa había llegado.

_“¡Contéstame!”_ la apuró, pues ahora sí el mundo se empezó a oscurecer. Pasados varios segundos ella no dijo nada, tan solo se fue unos centímetros hacia atrás desafiantemente, apretando las mandíbulas, su mirada enfriándose, y eso lo hizo apurar, _“¡Di algo, maldita sea! ¡Defiéndete! ¡Cúlpame! ¡Pero di algo!”_ su pecho se constriñó en ese momento, su garganta se le cerró, “ _¡¿Por qué olvidarme?! ¡¿Por qué?! Lo que acabas de decir va en contra de olvidarme, si sabías que no podías confiar ciegamente en mí, ¿porque la sorpresa de que te engañara? ¿Tanto dolor como para hacer eso? ¡Ayúdame a entender, Sansa! ¡Te conozco! ¡No sé si te engañé, si lo hice no fue conscientemente, pero sé que eventualmente me habrías escuchado! ¡Me habrías perdonado!_ ” _Y no, no, no,_ la Sansa que tenía en frente de repente dejó su frío estoicismo y empezó a llorar _¡y ella no podía hacer eso! No lo podía comprar con sus lágrimas. Limpiándose su propia cara corrió hacia ella,_ tomándola de un brazo bruscamente, _“¡DI ALGO!”_

_Sansa se zafó de él igual de bruscamente, colocándose en pie y enfrentándolo, “Sí confiaba ciegamente en ti.”_

Dos, tres latidos de su corazón, los ojos azules de ella desaparecieron. Pod quedó rodeado de vacío nuevamente.

.

.

.

En la clínica al ver los signos vitales de Payne aumentando, las maquinas empezando a sonar, el encefalograma alumbrándose, Owen de inmediato se acercó, y vio que las zonas del cerebro que se regían por las emociones estaban disparadas. Se giró hacia el anestesiólogo, pero éste no estaba en la sala. De inmediato mandó a uno de sus ayudantes a buscarlo.

Al ver la puerta de la sala ser dejada abierta mientras uno de los paramédicos desaparecía por el pasillo Bronn se asomó preocupado. Viendo a Pod en la camilla, su cuerpo tensándose una y otra vez en lo que parecía ser una convulsión o alguien tratando de zafarse de algunas amarras invisibles, quejándose sin saberlo. _“¿Qué putas está sucediendo?”_ preguntó a la vez que escuchó pasos y un jadeo de sorpresa, Catelyn Tully apareciendo a su lado, siguiendo al anestesiólogo y al ayudante quienes prosiguieron a cerrarles la puerta en la cara.

_“¿Qué está sucediendo?”_ decidió preguntarle a ella, quien lo miró tan impactada como lo estaba él, talvez incluso un poco más.

_“…No sé…”_ contestó angustiada y tan preocupada como lo estaba el hombre. 

_“¡Nos dijeron que esto no sería peligroso!”_ exclamó a la vez que se disponía a abrir la puerta, cuando la mujer lo tomó del brazo.

“Déjelos trabajar.”

Bronn miró la mano y después a la mujer, se soltaría de ella sin paciencia, pero en su afán muy al tanto estuvo de los dos guardaespaldas cerca, _“¡Si? Si fuera su puta hija ya usted estaría allá adentro.”_ De inmediato ella lo soltó, y Bronn entró en la sala. Todos girándose hacia él y Bronn prosiguió sin parar, notando la jeringa vacía en la mano del doctor y ahora el pulso más estabilizado de Pod, ya no luchaba.

“Está bien.” Owen le comentó, caminando hacia él, “Sólo las emociones apoderándose de él. Seguramente llegó a un recuerdo que le provocó gran stress.”

.

.

.

Se despertó en la oscuridad sintiéndose en calma. Sus ojos demasiado pesados, la cama demasiado perfecta.

…Su cabeza de repente empezó a palpitar un poco…

…La calma y optimismo que sentía lo hizo sonreír…

En un parpadeo fue de día de nuevo. Podrick miró hacia el techo y después hacia el reloj. Su habitación. Después de unos segundos notando no poder leer la hora por más que trataba. _El reloj tenía cuatro brazos._ La vista detrás de la ventana no tenía sentido. Y si la ventana estaba hacia la izquierda porque entonces podía ver el sol ocultándose, Un atardecer nunca sería visto desde esa dirección, _“Esto es raro.”_

El reloj tenía cuatro brazos y no se podía ubicar.

Y sentía paz y alivio.

_¿Por qué el reloj tenía cuatro brazos y no se podía ubicar?_ Nada tenía sentido, y todo estaba bien, no sentía preocupación alguna… 

Recordó el despertarse después de la cirugía de peroné y tibia, había estado tan feliz gracias a los calmantes que le habían inyectado…

_Un momento._

_Estaba olvidando a Sansa._

_¿Le habían inyectado algo los doctores?_

_No importaba._

_Por fin estaba feliz y en calma._

_Se podía quedar aquí toda la vida._

_._

_._

_._

Pod se sonrió, dejando de mirar la televisión y tan solo mirándola a ella, a quien le tenía puesta la cabeza en el regazo, Sansa suave y ausentemente jugando con su cabello. No haciendo nada más que eso. Después de unos instantes se giró hacia su estomago y la mordió suavemente, ella emitiendo un gritillo y pegándole en la misma cabeza que acariciaba mientras le decía que se estuviera quieto, que la serie estaba buena. 

.

.

.

Ellos dos en la piscina, lado a lado y simplemente flotando en sus espaldas. Adormilados. La música baja relajándolos. 

.

.

.

Un simple abrazo, fuerte y largo, muy largo, que no venía a nada. Tan solo a la compañía, a estar cerca.

.

.

.

El despertarse a media noche, Sansa abrazándolo desde atrás.

.

.

.

La burla maldadosa en sus ojos azules.

.

.

.

El eco de sus carcajadas.

.

.

.

Un beso suave en su cuello mientras le rozaba los costados con las uñas, haciéndolo erizar y temblar.

.

.

.

Pereza y calma, detrás de sus parpados el día soleado. La presencia de ella a su lado, despertándolo al juguetonamente arrastrarle el dedo desde la frente pasando por su nariz y labios para terminar en su mentón y volver a subir. La sonrisa que aquello le trajo.

.

.

.

El desfile de modas para el cual ella llevaba la mayor parte de un año organizándose con seis diseños propios fue todo un éxito, y Sansa estaba que no se cambiaba por nadie. A decir verdad, muy pocas veces la había visto tan feliz y emocionada, y él estaba contento por ella, y Catelyn también, sentada a su lado mientras Sansa socializaba y trataba con las personas que eran importantes en su medio. 

“Para ser sincera, no me llegué a imaginar que Sansa llegaría hasta este punto, que se asentaría y maduraría tanto, temía que no saliera del todo de su conflicto interior, de su etapa de descontrol. Estoy orgullosa de ella, de que se ganara todo esto por cuenta propia.”

Sansa sí se había ganado esto por cuenta propia, _eso Pod lo sabía,_ pero también sabía que contar con los apellidos con los que contaba le había abierto puertas más rápido que si fuera una persona del común. “Sansa siempre ha hecho el esfuerzo, desde que estudiaba, se merece este éxito, y discúlpeme que se lo diga, pero a pesar de lo que usted piensa Sansa no se descarrió. Los errores que cometió fue–”

“–Fueron malas decisiones, llevada por su actitud rebelde _…_ …Aún así, aquellas malas decisiones no hay que minimizarlas. Ni minimizárselas a ella.”

_Y eso era verdad,_ _talvez estaba sacando demasiado la cara._ Podrick decidió mejor por el silencio, y tiró una mirada hacia Sansa mientras hablaban, y _pues sí,_ después de dejar _su etapa de descontrol,_ por un tiempo Sansa había sido rebelde con su mamá solo por hacerla enojar, lo que Catelyn creyó venía a otras razones más pesadas; fiestas, drogas, _él, y vengase a saber qué más,_ “Por un tiempo Sansa creyó que usted pensaba de ella como la oveja negra de la familia.”

Catelyn sacudió la cabeza y se sonrió, “Robb ,Arya y Rickon me han dado dolores de cabeza, pero los que me dio Sansa en su primer año aquí rebasó a los de sus hermanos, _a creces.”_

Pod vio a Sansa mirando hacia ellos, como para asegurarse de que las cosas marcharan bien. Y no por primera vez vio a otro tipo _más_ arrimándosele, dándole un beso en la mejilla, tomándola de la cintura y hablando con ella entusiasmadamente. Y pues esto era algo a lo que Pod se había tenido que acostumbrar desde un inicio, Sansa era hermosa y trabajaba en un medio donde la apariencia personal lo era todo. Todos esos hombres que se le acercaban eran exitosos, apuestos y gente que a ella podía llamarle la atención fácilmente. _Y continuaba era con él._ Y aunque eso le subía el ego, no podía evitar sentir a ratos que lo desmoralizaba. Como sintiendo que la mano del hombre posada sobre la cintura de Sansa no le agradaba escuchó a Catelyn hablando.

“…Sé que usted se lleva casi todos los méritos de que ella aterrizara más en el mundo real...”

Pod se giró a mirarla y le sonrió cortésmente, aunque no sabía si en el fondo eso le agradaba o no a la mujer. Sansa había sido criada como una princesa y después había llegado él, _exactamente no un príncipe... Aunque Sansa le decía con ironía y burla que lo era,_ y trató de no sonreírse ante el pensamiento absurdo. _“También estoy orgulloso de ella.”_ Y sí, podía añadir que Sansa no había aterrizado mucho en el mundo _real_ , que antes fue él quien se dejó elevar un tanto para ambos encontrar un balance para la relación. Pero nadie necesitaba saber eso, _sería exponer sus propias dudas._

“Podrick, a pesar de los traspiés que tuvimos en un inicio, ahora sé reconocer que usted fue su buena influencia. Estoy agradecida.” Pod de nuevo le sonrió a la mujer y ella le inclinó la cabeza. Ambos miraron a Sansa en ese momento, quien seguía prestándoles atención y les entrecerró el cejo extrañada pero entretenida, lo que los hizo sonreír a ambos.

.

.

.

Ella no lo había visto en todo el día, ya sabía que le había ido bien en la presentación de un proyecto que su grupo le iba a presentar a sus jefes, y mientras la esperaba afuera del restaurante la vio llegar. Jeans, camisa, chaqueta ajustada, todo realzando sus curvas. Y cuando ella lo vio a él la vio sonriéndose ampliamente mientras lo miraba de arriba a abajo.

_Síp_ , para aquella presentación había decidido vestirse de lo más elegante. Emplear los tips que ella llevaba años dándole, y los que ahora a él le venían a segunda piel, casi sin pensarlo. Además, había aprendido no tan a la fuerza, pues ella nunca trató de hacerlo cambiar su look despreocupado sino mejorarlo. Y viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, él tenía que hacer el esfuerzo, cuando la tenía a ella como novia.

“Estoy en problemas si esto se torna de todos los días.” Le susurró quejándose antes de acercársele por completo, y vio que su comentario le causó gracia. Compartieron un corto beso para ella luego separarse, _“¡Estás tan guapo!”_

_“¡Siempre lo estoy!”_ se quejó de vuelta mientras ambos permanecían abrazados y se reían. Para cuando se calmaron Pod continuó, “Llevas tres años ciega.”

“Nope. Sólo tienes ese don de hacerte más atractivo en cuanto más te conozco.” Y se carcajeó al verlo hacer caras mientras se sonrojaba un tanto. _“Eres tan adorable.”_

Se zafó del abrazo, pero no de su mano, _“Ok, para.”_

_“Pero te gusta cuando te hablo así.”_

_“No cuando estamos en público.”_ Se burló a su vez.

.

.

.

Por varios días la vio pensativa, preocupada, ida, para una tarde de pereza de domingo despertarse con el peso de ella de repente sobre él, ambos se rodearon con los brazos y tan solo se quedaron descansando de esa manera por un buen rato, hasta que la escuchó hablar.

“Tendré que ir al médico, no me he estado sintiendo bien desde hace días. Me acabo de hacer una prueba de embarazo y salió negativa. Puede ser un problema con el implante, he leído.”

_“…Oh…”_ fue lo único que se pudo traer a decir mientras el impacto inicial se daba, pero ella sí dijo que dio negativo, _¿verdad?_ Sintió calor invadiéndolo, su corazón acelerándose ante la preocupación.

_“Ahora no vayas a salir corriendo.”_

_“Nunca.”_ Se inclinó para besarla en el hombro. _“¿Estás bien?”_

“Oh, sí, _sí._ Niños ahora no, en un futuro, pero por ahora no.”

Pod asintió, sintiendo que el mundo se hacía más pequeño en ese momento. Preocupado tan solo se prestó para acariciarle el brazo mientras se quedaban en silencio.

.

.

.

“Sé que tienes algo. Estás raro desde hace días. _¿Por qué no me quieres contar?_ ”

Y Pod la miró, exhalando, y era verdad, llevaba su buen tiempo con una duda, sintiéndose mal, “¿Te acuerdas de esa pasantía en _Marahai_ de la que hablé?” de inmediato la vio asintiendo, “Me la ofrecieron, pero no para este ni el próximo año sino para dentro de dos…Tengo que cumplir cierto tiempo determinado en la compañía para que me la den.”

_“¡Felicitaciones, Pod, eso es fantástico!”_ Le comentó, levantándose y abrazándolo. Sansa se separó tras unos momentos, “Para ser uno de los sueños de tu vida no te ves para nada animado. _¿Porqué?_ ”

Y balbuceó, tomando aliento no sabiendo cómo iba a decir lo siguiente, no queriendo discusiones, pero sabía que algo se vendría de la acusación que haría, “No sé si me la ofrecen por mérito propio, o…por influencias externas.”

Sansa se alejó de inmediato. _“¿Mías?”_

Ella se mantenía al margen de su trabajo y sentía que la insinuación que hizo era ridícula, _pero sabía que había algo de verdad allí,_ “…O Margaery…La cuestión es que _no sé._ No he notado nada diferente en mi trabajo, ni en cómo me tratan……pero que me den la pasantía con dos años de anticipación y un par de meses después de ser visto junto a ti y Margaery en esa gala……es sospechoso. Además, soy bueno en mi trabajo, _pero no tan bueno._ ”

“Ni mi familia ni yo actuaríamos sin tu consentimiento. Y sé que Margaery no tuvo nada que ver en esto, _al menos no activamente_.”

“Ese es el problema, _¿no?_ Que ustedes no tienen que hacer nada _activamente_ para que las influencias se dejen notar, _¿verdad?_ ” y sí, por su propio tono de voz, por la mirada de fastidio de ella supo que esto se convertiría en una discusión si continuaban tratando el tema.

“¿Qué de tu familia? ¿O de Tyrion? _Él te aprecia…_ ”

_“Ni mi familia ni Tyrion me aprecian tanto para hacer algo así.” Además, cada vez que Tyrion le ofrecía un favor lo hacía primero preguntando._

_“¿Tyrion no te aprecia?”_ preguntó con escepticismo, “De acuerdo a ti, fue él quien presionó para que tu familia te diera la parte de tu padre que te correspondía. Quien puso las manos al fuego para ayudarte a entrar en la universidad. El que te invita a fiestas cuando viene a la ciudad. _Tyrion no es un conocido._ Tan solo te molesta es que ciertos favores puedan venir gracias a mi apellido, o al de mis amistades.”

_“Pues sí.”_ _Y por eso trajo la conversación._

“Sé que no te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir, pero Margaery tiene razón, deberías aprovechar–”

La detuvo antes de que continuara, “ _–No soy así._ Me gusta ganarme las cosas por mi propio mérito, _y no deberle favores a nadie, sabes eso._ ”

“Siempre te quejas de sentirte estancado en tu trabajo, _¿entonces porque no tomar otro método más proactivo?_ ”

Sí, él quería ser más para ella, ganar más, darle obsequios más costosos, _sentirse más a su nivel,_ pero _¿hacerlo a cuestas del apellido de ella? Invalidaría todos sus esfuerzos._ Talvez fue que pensó por demasiado tiempo su respuesta que de repente ella le levantó una ceja, _“¿Te avergüenza que yo no esté a tu nivel?”_ después de todo una cosa era una relación cuando habían estado en la universidad, otra muy diferente por fuera de ésta.

_“¿Te he dado a creer eso?”_ Sansa preguntó fríamente.

Y _la respuesta era no,_ pero en lo más profundo de su ser estaba que ella sí le agradaría que él fuera más exitoso. _“No.”_ Y después de su respuesta, ambos se quedaron mirando, midiéndose. Verla colgándose otra vez el bolso en el hombro le dejó ver que se marcharía. 

No la detuvo. Sansa siempre evitaba discutir sobre este tipo de cosas. Y él en el fondo lo agradecía, aunque también sabía que evadir el problema no era la respuesta. La vio deteniéndose ante la puerta.

“No has pensado que talvez lo que pasó fue que Margaery y tu llamaron la atención deseada e indeseada cuando se colocaron a discutir con toda la mesa sobre políticas y lo que es practicar la caridad… _¿pero ignorar la justicia social? ¿No fue así como lo pusiste delante de todos con los que estábamos?_ ”

_Sí,_ Pod en aquel momento había notado que incomodó a algunos individuos, _pero no a todos,_ pues contó con apoyo en aquel momento. Pero no creía que de ahí viniera la ayuda que había recibido. _¿Cierto?_

.

.

.

Estaban peleándose, y Podrick miró a su alrededor confundido, no recordando esta memoria. Ni porque razón peleaban.

Sansa había sido una niña mimada que no le agradaban las confrontaciones. Lo seguía siendo. La vio que una vez más fue a dejar la habitación en mitad de discusión y de repente sintió sus mejillas hirviendo y enojo surgiendo en él. “Sí. Márchate. _¡Huye de tus problemas como siempre lo haces!_ ” Una parte suya esperaba verla detenerse y encararlo, pero no lo hizo, “ _¡Te estoy borrando!_ ” gritó, sintiendo su pecho constriñéndose. “Debes de estar muy contenta ahora, _¿pero adivina qué?_ Yo también lo estaré. No valiste la pena, si yo no valí la pena, _¡a mí tampoco me vales mierda!_ ” y no sabía si eso lo decía para lastimarla o convencerse. Aún más enojado y viendo que su mundo no se desvanecía salió hacia la puerta en que ella había desaparecido y la abrió. _Estaba solo._

_¿Esto ya había pasado antes?_ Se preguntó confundido, _porque se sentía así._

_¿Deja vu?_

.

.

.

Escuchó la cerradura de su puerta y de inmediato miró hacia esta, viendo a Sansa aparecer con una bolsa de comida y una mirada burletera en su rostro en cuanto él se colocó en pie, sorprendido y acercándosele, _“¡¿Qué hiciste?!”_ se quejó, estando dividido entre quejarse o reírse, lo que salió fue una mezcla que la hizo carcajear.

Carcajeándo Sansa se pasó la mano por el cabello, ahora unos centímetros más abajo de sus hombros, _“No sabía que tenía que pedirte permiso.”_

Pod ignoró su comentario, _“¡Pero me encantaba tu cabello largo!”_

Le rodó los ojos, “Pues a mí también. Llevaba un par de meses discutiéndome en si cortármelo o no. Nueva vida después de la universidad y todo eso. Quería parecer más madura, para que me tomen en serio.” Lo miró de reojo, él mirándola como si lo que hizo fuera una gran tragedia. _“¡¿Tan mal me veo?!”_

_“¡No! ¡Claro que no!_ Es sólo que en verdad me gustaba tu cabello largo.” Y vio a Sansa girándole los ojos mientras él exhalaba, _“…Supongo que es cuestión de acostumbrarme.”_

_“…Sí.”_ Le contestó puntualmente. “Si no estoy mal es la primera vez que lo tengo así de corto desde niña. Mi mamá también se va a quejar.” Pod le sonrió de vuelta, “Y no creas que fue fácil para mí, _¿eh?_ Si a ti te gustaba largo a mi mucho más.” Se mantuvieron la mirada por unos instantes y después Pod se acercó y le dio su pico de bienvenida. “Mmmm, sirve la comida mientras me doy un duchazo, _¿si?_ ”

Pod le asintió, siguiéndola con la mirada, ella a medio camino mirándolo por sobre su hombro tan solo para carcajearse ante su expresión.

.

.

.

_“Ohhhh, ese que está afuera es un vestido elegante.”_ Dijo tras haberlo visto colgado del marco de una puerta en el apartamento de Sansa. Ella en la tina adormilada se estiró bajó el agua y se quejó desperezándose.

“El jueves hay una gala benéfica a la cual tengo que asistir.”

“Mmmmm, no me habías dicho nada, _¿Acaso no estoy invitado?_ ” preguntó bromeando, pues era rara la ocasión en que ella no le pedía que fuera su acompañante a ese tipo de reuniones de su trabajo. Y después de un segundo en su mirada vio cierta cautela mientras se sentaba más derecha.

“Es una gala/cena benéfica a la que voy en representación de mi familia. Por lo del huracán hace quince días. Me estaba preguntando si invitarte pues puedo llevar acompañante, sólo que creí te negarías al saber cuánto cuesta cada puesto.”

_“Oh.”_ Dijo, de repente sintiendo su buen ánimo mermar. Y no, _él no quería saber cuánto costaba._ La última vez que se dio cuenta de algo así su cara de sorpresa se lo debió de haber dicho todo a Sansa, “Es bueno que gente como tú y tu familia colaboren cuando tienen la oportunidad.” Él mismo había hecho una donación ya, algo mínimo que a alguien como él no lo descuadraría de cuentas y a la vez lo dejaba sintiendo como que sí había colaborado con la causa.

Sansa le hizo una seña para que le alcanzara la toalla y Pod así lo hizo, ella se colocó en pie y mientras se secaba habló, “Si quieres venir déjamelo saber, ya sabes que me encantaría tu compañía. Esas galas suelen ser aburridas.”

-0-

“ _¡Oh!_ Ahí está mi jefe, _bueno, no mi jefe directo._ Más bien el jefe del jefe de mi jefe. Dudo que me reconozca, _no quiero que lo haga._ No quiero tener que acercarme a saludarlo. _Sabía que no debí haber venido._ ” Dijo, y sintió la mano de Sansa apretándole la pierna por debajo de la mesa.

“Podcillo, cariño, otro en tu lugar estaría aprovechando las conexiones que amistades como la nuestra traen. Te aseguro que vas, saludas, nos presentas, él tipo se da cuenta con quien sales _,_ que por otro lado tu y yo somos amigos, yo en un minuto le lleno la cabeza con algún falso interés por su compañía, y para el lunes te estarán ascendiendo.”

Pod giró los ojos, ante el comentario de Margaery, “Sí, y luego soy yo el que me tengo que aguantar al jefe preguntándome por ti, y tratando de doblegarme para que le organice una reunión con el potencial inversor.”

_“Sí. Pero no es tu culpa que yo sea una mujer terriblemente ocupada, ¿cierto?_ Mira que si apenas y le he visto la cara a tu novia en estos tres meses. Si no fuera por la gala, pasarían otros tres meses más sin vernos. _”_

-0-

“Wow, deja de ser tan tacaña. _¿Toda la plata que tu familia tiene y eso es lo que van a donar?_ ” Pod le comentó a Margaery al indiscretamente verla firmando el cheque.

Sansa trató de permanecer seria, pero no lo logró, “Mi tío y mi mamá son bastantes generosos.” Le comentó a Pod apretándole el brazo para que no hiciera comparaciones.

La indiscreción de Pod venía más por burla, pero Margaery no lo iba a dejar pasar, “Y esto es lo que los contadores me autorizaron a dar en _esta_ ocasión, Pod. Benjen y Catelyn solo están donando dinero, nosotros hemos estado donando víveres, que estoy segura suma mucho más que la ayuda que el Norte completo proveerá.”

“Sólo el transporte de alimentos no perecederos le sale al Norte como un ojo de la cara, así que donamos el dinero y unos representantes se aseguran de que sea bien invertido.” Explicó Sansa, luego miró a Pod, “Ehhh, no continúes, creo que le heriste el ego, que es lo que más le duele.”

“ _Cuidado con éste, Sansa._ Cuando obtengas tu fideicomiso mínimo lo querrá donar.”

De inmediato la sonrisa burletera de ambos Sansa y Pod se esfumó. _“No es chistoso,_ _Margaery.”_ Era un golpe bajo, pues Margaery muy bien sabía los problemas que traía a la relación el Sansa venir de una familia rica.

_“…Sólo saca las garras porque le lastimé el ego.”_ Pod comentó, más para hacerle sentir a Sansa que no se tomaba en serio aquellas palabras. Y ella tan solo le apretó la pierna nuevamente debajo de la mesa mientras compartían una mirada rápida.

.

.

.

Y sí, Pod continuaba temiendo por su cumpleaños pues no sabía con que saldría Sansa. Y ese año el reloj que ella le dio lo dejó boquiabierto. Era de marca, era costoso, era elegante y llamaría la atención. Sería uno de los objetos más caros que poseyera, “Gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlo.”

“Sí puedes, no es tan costoso como aparenta, es de una colección de como hace siete años, lo compré con el dinero de mi trabajo y lo negocié con una de mis compañeras a cuyo tío se lo dio la compañía para la que trabaja como un bono o algo así, y se quería deshacer de él. Hasta le hice firmar recibo, mira,” y se lo mostró.

Y sí, Pod sabía que aquel papel podía significar nada. Pero el reloj era totalmente de su gusto, y la tentación de aceptar ya estaba presente, “Por robármelo hasta me cortan la muñeca.” Bromeó, y vio a Sansa sacarlo del estuche, viniendo hasta él y sentándosele en el regazo para mostrarle que lo había hecho grabar con una dedicación. Pod pujó y se lo dejó poner, notando que no habría necesidad de siquiera mandarlo a ajustar a su muñeca. _Y era coincidencia o ella había hecho toda la diligencia._ Algo le decía que era lo segundo.

“Hasta te luce.” Le comentó haciéndolo doblar el brazo.

Pod se rio con gracia, pero algo en lo más profundo de su ser diciéndole que no debía aceptar. Al mismo tiempo sabiendo que aquello la decepcionaría, “Gracias. Me lo pondré solo para momentos importantes.” Y compartieron un corto beso que él ya estaba empezando a sentir para cuando ella hizo presión en su cuello, pero no para continuar sino para usarlo de apoyo y colocarse en pie. No la dejó, echándose para atrás en el mueble y trayéndola con él. “Ya me sabes mis gustos, pero si yo fuera a elegir un vestido o algo para ti, creo que no daría en el blanco.”

Se incorporó un tanto, sonriéndose, “Creo que lo harías, siempre te gusta todo lo que me pongo.” Y lo besó en la nariz.

Le apretó la cintura, “Y lo que no te pones _más._ Pero en serio, me quedaría en blanco donde me diera por regalarte algo de vestir…y ya llevo tres años dándote el mismo tipo de regalo. Tengo que variar para el próximo.”

Sansa se agachó y lo besó, primero lentamente en la boca y después deslizándose hasta su cuello, “Ya veremos para el próximo entonces. Pero sí me encantan nuestras escapadas románticas que organizas.”

.

.

.

La música de sus audífonos a todo volumen, queriendo desestresarse de la semana que tuvo, vaso de whiskey en mano, oscuridad y la cama cómoda. Abrió los ojos cuando vio la luz de la sala encendiéndose, la figura de Sansa en medio de la oscuridad apareciendo, viniendo hacia él, sentándose en la cama e inclinándose para dejarle un beso corto en la mano. Luego la vio diciendo algo, pero le puso el dedo índice contra los labios para que no continuara, “No te oigo.” Le dejó saber, y ella se alejó, no sin antes darle una mordida a su dedo, entre seductora y burlonamente.

Entre las tinieblas la vio desaparecer hacia el baño, y minutos después sintió la cama a su lado hundiéndose más el olor a shampoo de ella y la frescura en su piel. Por segundos estuvieron así, hasta que se quejó bajamente al sentirla de repente mordiéndole en el bíceps del brazo que en el momento usaba como almohada.

“Préstame atención.” Le pidió mientras le alejaba uno de los audífonos.

“Siempre te prestó atención.” Pod le respondió con el mismo tono de voz. “Déjame terminar esta canción y ya, _¿sí?_ ” Ella le asintió.

Y Pod no hizo más que volver a escuchar la canción en dos ocasiones completas para cuando ella lo volvió a interrumpir, esta vez al moverse y sentirla tomando de él el vaso. La vio medio sentada, su garganta trabajando en pasar un par de sorbos del líquido. Pod se quitó los audífonos, y se los puso a ella. “Siempre te estoy prestando atención.” Le comentó antes de poner la canción nuevamente, “Te la dedico.” Le dijo, y vio su sorpresa que él hizo a un lado al girarse hacia ella y acercarse para besarla lenta y profundamente mientras la canción sonaba. Sus dedos danzando suavemente en el costado de ella, haciéndola estremecer en ocasiones. 

.

.

.

Pod la vio parando oreja a la conversación que estaba teniendo con su contador. “Sí, sé que invertir la mitad del dinero no es la mejor de las opciones, y que nada está dicho, pero quiero invertir la mitad en _Tarth y Asociados,_ y el resto lo pueden usar para arreglar cuentas de la compañía.”

“La cantidad completa sería una salvaguarda de seis meses para la compañía.”

“Lo sé.” Pod exhaló sintiéndose culpable, pero casi la mitad del dinero que le entraba lo usaba para ayudar a aquella empresa en ruinas que le dejó su papá. No había nada malo en de vez en cuando invertir en si mismo. “Pero la decisión ya está tomada. Tyrion me pasó el dato de que invertir en _Tarth y Asociados_ es casi seguro, a largo plazo, pero seguro por lo que apenas está iniciando.”

_“En la bolsa no hay nada casi seguro.”_

Eso Pod también lo sabía, había visto a gente con dinero perder bastantes cantidades en menos de un día. Y ese era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr. Además, tampoco era una cantidad absurda de dinero. Algo que le dolería donde las cosas no se dieran, pero no algo que lo dejaría mucho peor de lo que ya estaba. Ante el silencio su contador no siguió insistiendo, y la pregunta que le hizo a continuación lo hizo sonreírse, “ _Por supuesto que es dinero legal, una parte son ahorros y la otra me la he ganado a lo largo de estos dos últimos años en las partidas de póker con Tyrion._ ” Para cuando colgó, Sansa le levantaba una ceja.

_“Nunca he oído de Tarth y Asociados.”_

“Una empresa de tecnología nueva. No solo Tyrion apuesta por ella, sino también gente de mi compañía. Incluso dos profesores a los que llamé a preguntarles están interesados.” Pod lo pensó, “Estoy pensando vender la casa que me dejó mi papá para invertir el dinero. No es como si piense regresar a _Las Tierras del Oeste._ ” Y vio que aquello a ella le llamó la atención, pero el silencio se mantuvo hasta unos segundos después.

“No inviertas _todo_ tu dinero en una sola compañía. Es lo que he escuchado decir.”

_Pod eso lo sabía._ Esperó que ella le dijera que le prestaría la cantidad, pero pareció por fin entender que no querría nada por parte de ella.

“Y por otro lado esa casa es tangible y segura. El dinero que obtendrás vendiéndola y después invirtiéndolo, no. No sé, Pod, no me parece sensato.”

Pod asintió con duda, “…Llevo días discutiéndome lo mismo...”

.

.

.

Así como ella tenía llaves de su apartamento, él tenía del lujoso y familiar de ella. Y entró en este, no encontrándola hasta que la buscó en su habitación. Y las luces apagadas, el televisor encendido en una de sus series favoritas y ella profundamente dormida un viernes a las ocho de la noche le dijo cuan cansada en verdad estaba. Se quedó mirándola por unos instantes antes de apagarle el televisor, ella ni dándose cuenta. 

.

.

.

Sansa se enfocó en su trabajo una vez que dejó la universidad, así como él se había enfocado en el propio, y manteniéndose juntos. Aunque en las primeras semanas y meses de su reconciliación la notó no siendo tan cándida, ni entregada a la relación como lo había sido antes.

Una nueva dinámica con ella viajando demasiado al lugar y a la hora que sus jefes le pidieran. Sansa nunca había trabajado de aquella forma, o tanto, pero era experiencia lo que deseaba, también descubrir en qué dirección quería tomar su carrera. Los primeros meses fue una adaptación, con ella a veces con la moral por los suelos diciendo que quería renunciar, pero a la larga quedándose porque sabía que era para lo mejor.

Para los cuatro meses la vio encontrando cierto balance y que se empezó a adaptar, que le empezó a gustar lo que hacía.

Algo más que cambió fue que ella dejó de lado sus de por si ya inusuales apariciones como modelo en desfiles, aludiendo el querer hacer una transición y que se le tomara en serio como diseñadora. Pod secretamente no pudo estar más feliz. Y no era que ella participara en demasiados desfiles, y promociones, era solo que aquel mundo tras bambalinas dejaba demasiado que desear. Así que una tarea menos de cuasi-guardaespaldas para él.

Y Sansa tenía oportunidades de trabajo de las cuales escoger, incluso de montar su propio negocio, pero decía no estar preparada para ello, y que quería tomarse su tiempo para ver donde encajaba mejor y qué le daba más placer.

A Pod hasta le daba envidia el poder pensar de aquella manera, el tener el mundo a sus anchas para escoger sin consecuencias. La mayor parte del tiempo él no encontraba placer en su trabajo, se había convertido en una monotonía de solo presentarse y cumplir con lo que le daban, muy pocas veces quedándole tiempo para trabajar en ideas propias. 

Cuando ella no estaba en la ciudad él trabajaba horas adicionales, y cuando estaba ambos se organizarían para compartir tiempo juntos, aunque a veces estaban tan cansados que no salían y solo se quedaban encerrados disfrutando de la presencia del otro, viendo televisión y durmiendo.

Era la vida de adultos suponía, que pasaba en un parpadeo dejando cierto vacío aburrido.

Y aunque sí había monotonía era una que aparte de la típica crisis existencial cada par de meses, era cómoda.

Obtuvo un ascenso y el dinero le empezó a rendir más. Se podía dar mayores gustos, y una que otra extravagancia, aunque nada del otro mundo. Trabajaba de lunes a viernes llenándose de horas extras para tener todo el fin de semana libre y disfrutarlo.

El cumpleaños de ella pasó sin ninguna circunstancia. Con ella en _Essos_ conociendo y visitando unos proveedores de telas de las más exquisitas y alta calidad. Y con él en boxers y camiseta llamándola para desearle un feliz cumpleaños y hablar por un buen rato. Cuando ella regresó a _Desembarco del Rey_ se tomaron un fin de semana largo para ambos en las montañas.

Lo mismo hicieron cuando cumplieron tres años juntos. _Tres años. ¿Quién lo iba a creer?_

“¿Pero son tres años cuando rompimos por casi cinco meses?”

_“……No sé.”_

“Además de esos cinco meses el último estuvimos casi-juntos…”

Sansa lo invitaba cuando sus compañeros de trabajo se reunían, y él ahora hacía lo mismo.

“Me los aguanto todo el día para también tener que hacerlo un rato en las noches. No me dejes solo/a.” era lo que se decían el uno al otro. 

Y estos compañeros de Sansa no eran todos ricos. Lo que lo dejaba sintiéndose más cómodo que cuando habían andado únicamente con Margaery y el mismo círculo de amigos de bolsillos profundos.

Eso sí, todos bonitos y bien arreglados. A veces hasta Pod le parecía que hacían competencia por ser el centro de atención. Pero la verdad era que al menos para él, Sansa lo era, y sin siquiera hacer mucho esfuerzo. Su belleza era una natural y todo lo que se pusiera llamaba la atención independientemente si era de este o tal diseñador.

Pod no tenía la imagen de esos nuevos amigos, o jefes de Sansa, el porte elegante más el cuerpo de modelo de catálogo de los que ella fácilmente podría escoger a ojos cerrados. Y aunque ambos se celaban, casi siempre lo hacían en vano, y casi como un juego absurdo. 

En su inseguridad a veces sentía que los compañeros de trabajo de ella se preguntaban que le veía a él, pero esos pensamientos quedaban relegados a lo profundo de su mente cuando Sansa se mantenía encima de él, le prestaba todo su tiempo y _toda_ su atención, incluso delante de jefes que le hacían insinuaciones pero que le respetaban sus negativas……seguramente eso último más por los apellidos y el poder que aquello conllevaba.

“Ese tipo no te quita la mirada de encima. Trabaja contigo, _¿no?_ ” Le dijo bajamente mientras bailaban. Y ella ni siquiera se dignó a mirar de quien hablaban, no, tan solo lo tomó de la cabeza y lo atrajo hacia ella, zampándole un beso que lo hizo sonreírse contra este mientras más la acercaba a él, y el beso se prolongaba y cambiaba a territorio no decente en público. 

Para cuando se separaron en la mirada de ambos ya había deseo y después de unos segundos ambos miraron hacia donde el hombre había estado.

“Siempre me ha gustado como te quitas de encima pretendientes no deseados.” Sansa le sonrió, golpeándolo en la nariz con la de ella y tomándolo de la mano, acercándose hasta donde estaban sus compañeros para despedirse.

Y bueno, a él también le hacían insinuaciones por los laditos, pero asumía que, así como él no le contaba todo a ella para no preocuparla, ella tampoco lo hacía con él. Sobre todo, cuando no tenía importancia.

Sansa no era nada sutil, ni con sus propias compañeras de trabajo, ni con las de él, a estas últimas parecía medirlas con la mirada cuando se las presentaba, lo que a él secretamente le causaba placer _._ A él le daba placer incluso cuando sus compañeros de trabajo la veían y le preguntaban sorprendidos como hizo para andar con alguien tan despampanante como lo era ella.

_“Eres un partidazo.”_ ella en una ocasión en que escuchó la puja que le hacían se lo susurró al oído no tan en burla. Cuando lo hacía en burla le diría bobadas al oído subidas de tono que lo dejarían sonrojándose. 

.

.

.

**Presente.**

****

** El Norte. **

Arya tenía sus sospechas de porqué su mamá se marchó tan repentinamente como lo hizo, la conocía y sabía que preferiría quedarse cuidando de Sansa que marcharse con la excusa de una reunión de negocios que le surgió urgentemente, si aquello fuera real habría mandado algún representante, no habría dejado a Sansa sola con Pod rondándola. 

Todos sus hermanos también sospechaban de aquella partida repentina en medio de la noche, sin anunciárselo a nadie. 

Rickon y Jon habían salido en búsqueda de Podrick cuando se dieron cuenta que estaba en _el Norte_. A ella la dejaron _como siempre,_ echándole un ojo a Sansa.

_¡Quien por fin se dignó a aparecer!_ A altas horas de la madrugada y frunciéndole el ceño cuando Arya le preguntó de frente si había estado hasta esas horas con Baelish, _“……Esa propuesta de trabajo debe de ser bastante interesante.”_ Le dijo con tono de voz que le dejaba saber tanto que iba detrás de algo como que se burlaba.

_La vio sonrojándose, y evadiendo el tema de inmediato._

“Con Jeyne, de hecho.” Mintió, “¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?” Sansa preguntó, notándola acostada en el sillón que llevaba al corredor donde las habitaciones de ambas estaban situadas.

_“Insomnio.”_ Respondió, teniendo de ante mano su respuesta lista.

Sansa pensándolo caminó hacia Arya y se acostó en el mueble de enfrente, “No creerás lo que pasó en el restaurante en que estuve más temprano con Baelish.”

Y aunque aquello ya Arya lo sabía, y no era precisamente lo que le interesaba, le levantó una ceja demostrando curiosidad, y la escuchó hablar de Tyrion, y como _el acompañante atrevido_ de éste le había colocado los pelos de punta y provocado casi un ataque de pánico con su presencia. A lo cual Arya frunció el ceño, “Estarías más cómoda contigo misma si supieras artes marciales.” Dijo lo que se asumía Sansa esperaba dijera, y la vio girándole los ojos. _“………¿Y no conocías al tipo de antes?”_

“ _¡No! ¿De dónde iba yo a conocer a alguien así?_ Andaba con Tyrion, pero por encima se le notaba la falta de clase sobre todo con su forma de actuar.”

Ante eso Arya levantó una ceja.

Sansa le giró los ojos, _“…Un verdadero patán...”_

“Sí, pero dices que en un principio te llamó la atención.”

_Sí lo había hecho,_ y ahora se preguntaba si el haberle mantenido la mirada por tanto tiempo en un inicio lo hizo creer que tendría una oportunidad con ella……aunque debió ser más sutil. Y sí, el hombre no era su tipo, pero le había llamado la atención, había algo en él que se le había hecho atractivo, su apariencia descomplicada, su forma de vestir, todavía ni sabía _qué._ “Pues sí………fue bien raro.” exhaló, “Pero ya sabes, siempre me meto con el que no debo, y supongo que esta vez que él actuara tan rápido me bajó de la nube desde un principio.”

_“Mmmm.”_ Y Arya no quería hacerla sentir como que trataba de indagar más de lo que debía…y prontamente la escuchó decir que había quedado con tantos nervios que después de la película con Rickon volvió con Baelish para buscar consejo y comer en su hotel. Y que allí habían estado hasta que se fue a visitar a Jeyne. _¿Y Sansa la creía estúpida o qué? Podía no llevarse bien con Jeyne, pero Arya sabía que esta no bebía, y a Sansa el olor del tufo la delataba en el momento._

“Sabes que encuentro las conversaciones con Baelish interesantes. A diferencias de ti y nuestros hermanos él trató de calmarme.”

Y sí, Sansa era estúpida o estaba demasiado tomada si se negaba tanto para que no sospechara de Baelish trayéndolo a cada rato a la conversación. _“¿Viniste manejando?”_ decidió preguntarle. Y Sansa le sacudió la cabeza azarada, explicándole como llegó a la casa. “Y bueno, ¿Cómo el bueno de Baelish trató de calmarte?” preguntó, midiendo sus palabras y subiendo y bajando sus cejas en un gesto de burla que realmente no existía. Vio a Sansa sacudiendo la cabeza, pero su sonrojo era visible aun con las luces mermadas. “ _Espera,_ ¿Baelish reconoció al tipo ese?” y de inmediato notó su metedura de patas.

_“¿Cómo iba Baelish a conocerlo?”_

“ _……Él dice que conoce a todo el mundo, ¿no?_ Y si el tipo ese anda con Tyrion es porque es alguien.” Respondió, y para no hacerla sentir que continuaba pescando por información continuó, “¿Qué hace un puto Lannister aquí en el Norte en todo caso?”

Sansa se encogió de hombros, _a ella también la había sorprendido encontrarse con Tyrion,_ “ _Ni idea._ Pero te digo, no creo que ese tipo sea alguien importante. Y no, Baelish no lo conoce, aunque me dijo que mandaría a seguirle los pasos para asegurarse que me dejara tranquila.”

_“…Mmmmm…” Baelish definitivamente conocía a Pod,_ y aquello llamó su atención, aunque no lo suficiente pues Baelish podía estarle siguiendo la corriente a pedido de su mamá. “Ese Baelish siempre tan caballeroso, _¿no?_ ” preguntó, y no esperó respuesta, “Por cierto, mi mamá se tuvo que ir a las _Tierras de los Ríos_ , algo sobre un problema con una de las compañías madereras.”

_“¿Oh? ¿Quién fue con ella?”_

“Se fue sola hace un buen rato ya.”

“ _Oh, me hubiera dicho la habría acompañado_. No es como que tenga mucho que hacer aquí en el Norte en todo caso…”

“Dijo que no le tomaría más que un par de días. Máximo.” Y después de aquello silencio. El silencio incomodo que casi siempre surgía entre ambas, aunque para ahora no era por solo no haber contado con una buena relación mientras crecían, sino también porque Arya se sabía estar inmiscuida en todo esto, por estar mintiéndole a la cara, por estar preocupada, por de repente querer rebuscar en todo lo que había sucedido para que las cosas llegaran hasta este momento. 

Sansa después de pensarlo por unos segundos decidió tratar el tema, aunque sabía que acudir a Arya no era la mejor de las ideas, “Me he estado sintiendo mal las últimas semanas al no saber qué rumbo tomará mi vida de aquí en adelante. Talvez debí de haber pensado mejor el renunciar a mi trabajo sin tener nada fijo esperándome.” Vio a su hermana dándole la razón a aquello último con una inclinación de su cabeza y una subida de ceja. “Cuando te graduaste, ya tenías tu negocio planeado _, ¿o fue algo que se dio fortuitamente?_ ” preguntó. Y Arya era feliz, Arya ya sabía a qué se dedicaría del todo mientras ella se sentía en el limbo. _Nunca creyó que intercambiarían papeles…_

Su pregunta la extrañó, pero también era natural que le hiciera esa pregunta, Robb y Jon habían entrado a los negocios familiares sin siquiera dudarlo, mientras ellas dos habían tomado caminos diferentes a la vida corporativa.“…Ya sabía lo que quería…” contestó honestamente, el único inconveniente había sido convencer a su mamá para que la patrocinara y de paso dejara radicarse en Braavos. “Pero como lo veo es diferente……si estás haciendo comparaciones…” _y sí, sabía que eso último podía traer una discusión entre ellas,_ pero nada se vino y prosiguió. “Tu trabajo depende del campo de la imaginación y una clase de talento diferente……A mis ojos es más complicado y hay que esforzarse más que en montar un dojo aprovechando el mercado no explorado.”

Y de nuevo silencio.

“…Talvez no es el no saber qué quieres de tu vida lo que te esté desanimando. Talvez es que el desánimo pueda estar infiriendo en lo que quieres, _¿no?_ ”

Sansa exhaló con una burla, _“Eso fue lo que dijo el psicólogo esta mañana.”_

Arya se burló de vuelta. “ _¿Ves?_ Al menos también aprendí algo en mi tiempo con él.” Se sentó en el mueble, “…¿Acaso no deseas tener nada que ver con el mundo de la moda ya?” preguntó extrañada pues una cosa habría sido que las dudas surgieran mientras estaba en la universidad, pero ya después de haberse graduado y trabajar en el medio...se le hacía inverosímil.

“Sí… es solo que……nunca pensé mucho en lo que pasaría después de que me graduara. Esto sonará absurdo pero creí que……” pujó, sintiéndose como una niña rica y mimada, _lo cual era,_ “contaría con renombre casi de inmediato. Como digo, no lo pensé de a mucho.”

“ _Ah._ ” Y aquello y hasta la sorprendía, pues hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ver a Sansa tan mimada como su comentario la hacía recordarla. “Ahí está tu motivación, _¿no?_ ”

“Ese es el problema, no tengo motivación.” Susurró pensativa.

_“Oh.” ¿Era todo esto algo que haber olvidado a Podrick había traído? Porque si recordaba algo de Sansa es que siempre había tenido motivación._ “Ya eres como reconocida con lo del diseño de interiores, _¿no?_ En tu anterior trabajo estabas enfocada en la moda, pero creo haber escuchado decir a mamá que te iba mejor económicamente trabajando por tu cuenta y con los trabajos de diseño de interiores _, ¿me equivoco?_ ¿Que todas estas señoras ricas te buscaban y te pagaba una minita de oro?”

Sansa se encogió de hombros, “ _Pero es la moda lo que me llena._ El diseño de interiores fue algo en lo que me metí sin pensarlo mucho y dándoseme casi innatamente…” exhaló, no sabiendo si burlarse o ponerse a llorar, “prácticamente me metí en ello porque la abuela de Margaery me ofreció mi primer trabajo, yo necesitaba el dinero porque en ese momento mi mamá me había reducido los gastos…y pues a la señora le gustó.” Se burló, “Totalmente me estafó porque qué iba yo a saber de cobrar, y me lo dejó saber ya terminado el trabajo, no me dio ni un centavo de más de lo que le había pedido y me aconsejó que para la próxima me asesorara, que esa era una lección de la cual aprender. Pero al mismo tiempo hizo correr la voz entre sus amigas haciéndome la promoción……y a la larga funcionó.”

_“Mmmm, tampoco es que le habrás cobrado muy barato.”_

Sansa se encogió de hombros, “Todo ese asunto hizo que al final del día a mi mamá le saliera el golpe por la culata con su castigo, porque con el tiempo me pude independizar económicamente de ella.” _No se podía dar los lujos sin preocupaciones que normalmente se daría con el dinero de la familia, pero algo era algo._

_“¿Mi mamá ya no te paga tus cuentas?”_

_Giró los ojos. “Eso sino lo cuenta._ No lo ha hecho desde que me gradué.” Contestó, de repente sintiéndose orgullosa de aquello, pues hasta donde sabía a Arya sí le pagaban los gastos.

“… _¿Qué tanto cobras?_ ” _Porque recordaba las cuentas de Sansa._ La vio dudar para después darle una cifra a la cual no le encontró sentido, “ _¿Anual?_ ”

“No. Cada vez que saco el tiempo para hacer un trabajo.”

_“……¿Y cada cuanto sacas el tiempo para hacer un trabajo?”_

Se mentiría a sí misma si dijera que no le estaba agradando la reacción de Arya, “Hago ocho o nueve al año.” De inmediato la vio sorprendida, para después pasar a hacer cuentas mentales.

“ _¿Qué mierda, Sansa?_ _¡Eso es bastante! ……Olvídate de irme a pasar factura._ ” _Se_ quejó bajamente, porque conociendo a su mamá y a Robb se lo sacarían de su fideicomiso. _Y ella que se la había llevado de buen corazón para Essos y que se olvidara de Pod._

“ _¡Ja!_ Como si pudieras darte el lujo de costearme.” Contestó ante la absurdidad en la que se tornó la conversación.

“ _¡Sansa! Eres estúpida. ¡_ Estás preocupada porque no sabes que hacer de tu vida, cuándo evidentemente ya eres buena en algo…… _¡Deberías aprovecharlo!_ ”

Y poco a poco la sonrisa se le borró de los labios. “Lo sé. Pero es que no quiero conformarme con algo que no me apasiona, _¿sabes?_ Me apasiona es el diseño de modas. No el diseño de interiores.”

“Pues mientras piensas en como proseguir, sigue dedicándote al diseño de interiores. Obviamente la gente cree que eres buena.” 

Le alzó una ceja, siendo pesimista, _“¿Qué si no lo soy, y me están contratando por mis apellidos?”_

_“…Entonces podrías diseñar una monstruosidad de vestido y habría gente que te alabaría y te lo compraría.”_

El comentario no sirvió de a mucho. Y esta conversación con Arya no la ayudaba en sus dilemas, pero si lo estaba haciendo con su estado de ánimo.

Arya continuó, “Si les gusta una cosa les va a gustar la otra también…Sólo necesitas…un empuje, la motivación…”

Sansa exhaló, la conversación dando la vuelta completa, _“Y he ahí el problema.”_

“Oye, creo que ese es el problema. Las personas artísticas como tú, no siempre van a tener la inspiración al lado, _¿la musa?_ Sólo tienes que esperar a que aparezca, o buscarla, _¿no?_ ”

_De hecho, ese era un buen punto,_ “Mmmm, puede ser que por primera vez en la vida hablar contigo esté sirviendo de algo.”

Y fue en ese momento en que Arya recordó porque en verdad había estado aquí, esperándola, _“A la orden.”_ La vio pujando, para quedarse pensativa por un largo rato. “Creo que te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua por cuenta propia.” Añadió.

_Pues sí, también sentía aquello a ratos._ Después de unos minutos y sintiéndose relativamente mejor consigo misma se colocó en pie al ver a Arya con su celular en mano, ya dando por terminada aquella conversación. “Que descanses.”

Arya le asintió, siguiéndola con la mirada. Y después de un par de minutos más y de verificar estar a solas se colocó en pie al haber encontrado motivación para algo que llevaba rondándole la cabeza por tres meses.

Fue hasta la sala de seguridad, encontrándose que Jory no estaba de turno para hablar con él de todo esto, era casi de la familia, y no le quedaba en duda que estuvo al lado de su mamá cuando todo este asunto con Sansa se dio. Así que por el momento simplemente le pidió a uno de los guardas que averiguara donde se estaba quedando Tyrion Lannister.


	9. Chapter 9

Después de que la ceremonia estuvo terminada, las felicitaciones dadas, Pod se deslizó silenciosamente hasta donde ella estaba junto con su familia para dejarle notar su presencia. Rickon, Jon y el tío Benjen saludándolo de mano y abrazo, Catelyn de la mano _–y era él, ¿o ambos siempre parecían dudar de un beso en la mejilla?–,_ todos preguntándole por qué no se había sentado con ellos desde un inicio, y estaba azarado explicando que gracias a su trabajo llegó un poco tarde cuando Sansa dejó al fotógrafo y se aproximó interrumpiendo aquella respuesta. Una sonrisa esplendorosa marcada en su rostro, como las que no le había visto en los últimos meses. 

_“Felicitaciones.”_ los ojos destellándole con emoción verdadera por felicidad, orgullo de sí misma……talvez también a que él sí se hubiera aparecido _._ Y delante de los presentes ella le zampó un pico prolongado en los labios junto con un abrazo y un _gracias._ “Como sorpresa mi jefe llegó a última hora y citó a una reunión…no me pude escapar. Llegué casi a mitad de ceremonia. Lo siento.” Se explicó, pero ella le sacudió la cabeza y después de quedársele mirando por unos instantes se dio la vuelta, tomándolo de la mano y llamando al fotógrafo para hacerse tomar unas fotos con él. Y la verdad, durante toda la ceremonia se la imaginó desilusionada al creer que no había asistido a su grado. Pero no parecía estar enojada. Al contrario, después de ver una de las fotos en la cámara Sansa se giró hacia él, en broma diciéndole que sonriera más, _que se demostrara más feliz por ella._ “ _¡Pero estoy feliz por ti!_ ” le robó un pico, “Dichoso.” Otro pico. “Orgulloso.” y vio que la complació porque ella soltó una carcajada contagiándolo, y ambos volvieron a mirar al fotógrafo.

De antelación ya había sido invitado por la mismísima Catelyn a la cena que darían para celebrar a Sansa.

No supo porque creyó que la reunión sería solo la familia, pero no se sorprendió al llegar al restaurante y ser guiado a una zona privada donde se encontró también con un puñado de desconocidos. Pod saludó a los amigos de Sansa, y fue presentado como _el novio de Sansa_ a los amigos de la familia que desconocía. En su mente revoloteando que en esos momentos no era exactamente _el novio de Sansa,_ pero sus dudas y preocupaciones se las guardaba para sí mismo…y para hablarlo con ella en los próximos días, _de nuevo._

Estuvo con Jayne y Myranda por unos minutos, con quienes habló más a fondo del porqué de la notoria ausencia de los otros hermanos de Sansa. Robb ocupado con un proyecto importante en _Las Tierras de los Ríos,_ Bran en un intercambio _Más Allá del Norte_ donde el clima no le permitió viajar, y Arya en _Essos_ también ocupada.

Al buscar compañía a más largo plazo –mientras Sansa llegaba– lo hizo al lado de Margaery. Estaba conversando bobadas con ella cuando ambos observaron el arribo de _Petyr Baelish._ Por la forma en que pujo ésta, el interés con que lo miraba de arriba abajo y por su ceja levantada, Pod se dio cuenta que Sansa le había contado sobre el hombre.

_“Esto va a ser interesante…”_ Margaery murmuró con el borde de la copa de vino entre los labios.

_“Mmmm.”_ Y esa fue la confirmación que Pod necesitaba para sus asunciones. Ambos lo vieron saludar a las hermanas Tully, a una con mayor efusividad que a otra. “…De las dos veces que los he visto interactuando se me ha hecho que también siente algo por Catelyn,” comentó Pod, _¡Y vaya si no sentía emoción de por fin hablar de esto con alguien!_

En ese momento Baelish le dejó el segundo beso en la mejilla a Catelyn y aunque se separaron él le dejó la mano puesta en la espalda mientras hablaban con la hermana de esta. “ _Ew._ Madre e hija. Hay hombres que en verdad no tienen vergüenza.” 

Pod se sonrió ante aquello, al parecer ambos no teniendo la mejor de las opiniones del hombre.

No pasó mucho para que a _Baelish_ le estuvieran presentando a Margaery, y la tomó de la mano sonriéndole y preguntándole por su abuela e intercambiando unas cuantas palabras con ella. Para cuando saludó a Pod, se tomaron firmemente de la mano, Pod no devolviéndole la sonrisa falsa y descarada con la cual el hombre se presentaba ante todos. 

“Creí que las cosas contigo habían llegado a su final. Es bueno verte presente.”

_“¿Lo es?”_ Pod preguntó de frente, haciendo la sonrisa segura de Baelish falsear, y Margaery a su lado atragantarse con el sorbo de vino que en el momento se tomaba. Y Pod se preguntaba por quién habría escuchado del rompimiento, si Por Catelyn talvez en algún momento ufanándose de Sansa haber hecho lo apropiado, o si por la mismísima Sansa mientras el hombre trataba de consolarla en su despecho.

“ _Por supuesto. Por supuesto._ Si es lo que hace feliz a Sansa…”

Pod se enderezó, respirando profundo a las palabras del hombre venir a molestarlo. Por alguna razón su mirada fue a parar a una aun ahogada Margaery, quien lo miró y le sacudió la cabeza sutilmente mientras trataba de no toser tanto. _“Supongo que lo hago.”_ Y sólo fue decir eso para ver al hombre preguntarle a Margaery si estaba bien para después de su afirmación sonreír, disculparse y continuar saludando a otros invitados. Pod se giró hacia Margaery brindándole agua y una servilleta mientras ambos seguían al tipo con la mirada.

Acabando de toser y charrasqueando su garganta Margaery habló bajamente, “Hagas lo que hagas quedarás mal…… Si le haces algún comentario, algún reclamo, quedarás mal con Catelyn a no ser que le digas que sedujo a Sansa. Y sí das a conocer aquello olvídate de una reconciliación con todas las de la ley.”

_No tenía ni que decirlo,_ “Ese tipo me cae como patada al estómago. Hasta ganas me dan de borrarle esa puta sonrisa a golpes. Y mira que no soy violento.”

“Te concedo que tiene una desfachatez que muy pocos.” Volvió a carraspear.

Pod exhaló, tomando un sorbo de su vino, “Todavía no sé Sansa que le vio…”

“Pues es atractivo…tiene lo suyo, así como de hombre mayor y de mundo…” y se sonrió cuando vio a Pod sacudirle la cabeza, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera algo inaudito, “Pero si tuviera que elegir, me quedo contigo. Me atrae es la juventud, y he escuchado _cuan_ _feliz_ haces a Sansa.”

Y por el tono de voz y la sonrisa burletera no quedaba duda a _qué_ se refería Margaery. Pod se sintió sonrojando mientras Margaery se carcajeaba.

“…Ganas incontables puntos con lo que ella me ha contado.”

_“Ok, ya no más.”_ Le comentó al hacerlo incomodar.

Margaery asintió aún sonriente, y viendo a Loras llegar y hacer la ronda saludando, “Y bueno, ¿qué te ha hecho Baelish para que lo odies tanto?”

Pod sacudió la cabeza, “Nada. Absolutamente nada. Sólo sé que su cordialidad es falsa. _¿Acaso la gente no lo nota?_ ”

“……Pod, en este mundo todos somos falsos, unos a unas medidas más grandes que otros. Tu y Sansa son todavía demasiado inocentes.”

Ante eso Pod le giró los ojos, como siempre lo hacía cuando se ponía a hablar de aquella forma.

No hubo ningún contratiempo mientras esperaban a Sansa, el único talvez fue la sorpresa que se dio cuando nada más ni nada menos que Jaime Lannister entró a la zona privada. Y por su forma casual de vestir fue obvio que no estaba invitado. Pero quien le iba a decir que no a un Lannister.

Y parecía apenado de estar ahí mientras esperaba que lo anunciaran con Catelyn quien en el momento daba la espalda a la puerta.

A parte de ser un Lannister también era una estrella de cine, y tan atractivo y carismático como muy pocos, así que era de esperarse que las mujeres de la sala –y algunos hombres– lo rodearan en cuanto se dieron cuenta de su aparición. Incluso Margaery, que era bastante cínica y apática con _los famosos_ pareció encantada con los treinta segundos de atención que le brindó al ella ir a saludarlo... _por las relaciones familiares._ Pero era obvio que no era solo por las relaciones familiares.

De la bandada de fanáticas que le pedían fotos se deshizo al aparentemente disculparse y señalar hacia Catelyn, quien lo esperaba a unos metros, y quien no se comportaba con el entusiasmo que aparentemente lo seguía donde fuera.

Pod no hacía nada de ello, conocía a Jaime gracias a Tyrion, pero no vio para qué acercarse a saludarlo, y fue Loras como chismoso el que les hizo llamar la atención hacia Catelyn y a Jaime momentos después.

_“¿Están notando lo que yo esto notando?”_

Una mirada hacia ellos y Pod creyó saber a qué se refería, _pero no estaba seguro. Él nunca había sido bueno con esas cosas._

Pero era evidente que Jaime se sonreía ampliamente mientras intercambiaba palabras con Catelyn, que se mostraba entusiasmado y no le quitaba los ojos de encima por mucho. Catelyn no respondiéndole de igual manera, y aunque en su pose elegante y rígida no se demostraba entusiasmada si demostraba una sonrisa más que cordial.

Incluso cuando Jaime se despidió lo hizo para la sala completa, de lejos y simplemente en voz alta disculpándose por interrumpir. Con Catelyn lo hizo besándola en la mejilla, apretándole el hombro y Pod creyó leer en sus labios un ‘ _es bueno verte.’_ ¿Y fue él o Catelyn se sonrojó? La verdad aquello era fácil de notar por su blancura y vibrante color de cabello. 

“Sansa va a quedar montada de padrastro donde Catelyn decida darle la hora del día a Jaime.” Loras se burló.

Y Pod nuevamente desvió su atención para ver la reacción de Baelish. Y lo encontró como si nada, sonriéndose plácidamente, aunque no descrestado como parecía estarlo el resto de los invitados.

“Si a mí me brindara ese tipo de atención yo de Catelyn no dudaría en brincarle encima.” Margaery continuó y vio a Pod colocándole atención fue a Baelish.

_“¿Entonces, quien le va a decir a Sansa?”_ Loras preguntó cuando Pod los volvió a mirar.

_“Nah, nos tenemos que burlar de ella entre los tres.”_ Margaery interrumpió riéndose maldadosamente.

Sansa llegó tarde y acompañada de sus dos hermanos. Divina y saludando a todos los invitados uno por uno, incluido al hipócrita de Baelish quien se la comía con la mirada. A sus amigas las saludaba sonriente y abrazándolas efusivamente, y cuando fue su turno Pod le dio un abrazo y otro corto pico en los labios.

La comida –deliciosa como era de esperarse– transcurrió sin ninguna eventualidad y siendo un momento ameno.

Algunas fotos prosiguieron, y fue en ese momento en que tuvieron un momento para hablar.

“No sabía que Baelish estaba en la ciudad. Mi mamá lo invitó.”

“Está bien.” Le comentó, y por primera vez en el último mes la notó preocupada de lo que él pudiera estar sintiendo o pensando. _Lo que invariablemente fue un alivio pues ella llevaba ese mes haciéndose la fría e indiferente. Aunque no la culpaba, fue él quien se lo buscó._ Ambos miraron hacia el fotógrafo, quien los hacía esperar porque algo ocurría con su cámara. Mientras tanto Pod se sentía incomodo al tener la mirada del resto de invitados sobre ellos.

La de ella también, fija sobre él, y se giró a mirarla.

_“Estoy contenta de que estés aquí.”_

“Me alegra que me invitaran,” Pod le mantuvo la mirada por unos momentos y después miró de nuevo hacia el fotógrafo queriendo ir a ver qué ocurría con la cámara, y de nuevo sintió que Sansa no le quitaba la mirada de encima, y al volverla a mirar ella le mantuvo la mirada, y esa mirada se lo dijo todo, le dijo que le esperaba más tarde, que estaba contenta, que lo quería besar y fue ella quien se agachó y le robó un beso no tan corto como con el cual habría estado cómodo en otras circunstancias, y cuando se separaron, más porque debían que por que quisieran ella le sonrió ampliamente y le dejó otra sucesión de picos cortos. Pod alejándose tras unos momentos y sonriéndose apenado. De la emoción no buscando la reacción de Catelyn o de Baelish a eso. 

Y la cámara estaba lista, y en vez de posar tensos e incomodos lado a lado como lo habían hecho antes Pod le pasó la mano sobre los hombros, y se empinó haciendo a los invitados reír, porque Sansa con tacones era más alta que él.

Para cuando todos se empezaron a marchar Pod notó que Baelish no lo hacía, y estaba mirando en otra dirección cuando se dio cuenta de Margaery con dos botellas de vino en la mano y colocándose en pie.

“Bueno, si nos disculpan, y ya que esto parece haber terminado, me voy a llevar a celebrar a Sansa.” Y por supuesto que obtuvo risas ante aquello, con Sansa también colocándose en pie y en voz alta invitando a quien quisiera acompañarlos, quienes por supuesto fueron todos sus contemporáneos. “Ok, _vámonos.”_

“Rickon es muy joven–”

_“¡Le pondré cuidado!”_ exclamó Jon interrumpiendo la protesta de Catelyn. 

_“¡Sí, no vamos a hacer nada malo!”_ apoyó Sansa también, mirando a su tía pues esta protestaría _aun más_ de que Robyn viniera con ellos, lo que evidentemente quería hacer. 

_“¡Ah, lo que es ser joven!”_ alguien exclamó.

Pod tomó otra botella de la mesa cuando Margaery le hizo señas para que lo hiciera.

“No los esperen, se quedarán en mi casa.” Margaery le dejó saber a Catelyn y a la mamá de Robyn. 

Pod vio a los hermanos deteniéndose ante Catelyn, Sansa siendo la última en despedirse, agradeciéndole por la comida y abrazándola y besándola. Catelyn haciéndole la recomendación que no fuera a tomar y recordándole su operación.

Pod esperando cerca y tirando una última mirada a Baelish mientras Sansa se le acercaba y lo tomaba del brazo para dejar el restaurante de esa manera.

Margaery sabía cómo divertirse. _Había que darle eso._ Verla llevarse bien, _talvez demasiado bien,_ con Jon fue una sorpresa la que no supo si a Sansa le desagradó o no. Sansa colocándole cuidado a Rickon, pero ya el hermano menor dejando ver que no era la primera vez que iba a un club. El primo también divirtiéndose. Él y Sansa, Jayne, Myranda, todos, bailando.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Margaery, apenas y podían caminar del cansancio, y se les fue dadas habitaciones, un simple ‘escojan por este corredor’ Y Pod entró en una al azar, solo para arrepentirse por no haber seguido a Sansa hasta la de ella, solo para salir el corredor y viéndola entrar a una habitación con Rickon.

Decidió por un baño para quitarse el sudor de encima y que la resaca no le fuera a dar tan duro el día siguiente. Minutos después escuchó la puerta abriéndose y aquello lo inquietó, solo para segundos después ver a Sansa aparecer y empezar a quitarse el vestido para hacerle compañía. Se sonrieron, “No voy a poner el agua más fría.” Le hizo el comentario que en sí era una burla, pues acostumbrada al frío le encantaba el agua helada y el aire acondicionado al tope…

Ella le sonrió, llegando hasta donde él y abrazándolo desde atrás, dejándole un beso en el hombro. Y se quedaron de esa forma por unos momentos.

_“Hoy no habría sido lo mismo sin ti.”_

Y las palabras de ella sabía que venían a que mal que mal, él había estado a su lado durante todo su paso por la universidad.

-0-

En silencio y en calma, acostados con el aire acondicionado encendido no tan fuerte, no hicieron más que mantenerle la mirada al otro. Era algo que al principio de la relación le pareció tonto, pero que empezaron a hacer cada vez más a menudo. _Y algo que hacía mucho tiempo no hacían._

Y Pod decidió romper el momento, la calma, “Eres lo único que tengo. _Sé eso._ Tú tienes a tu familia. Pero yo no. Sin ti estoy solo.” _Y no había necesitado tiempo alejado de ella para caer en cuenta de eso. Sólo que…nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, suponía._

“Las cosas no van a ser como antes de un día para otro.”

“ _Lo sé._ Pero vamos a tratar, _¿cierto?_ ” Y ella le asintió. Llenándolo de calma. “Te amo.”

“Te amo.”

.

.

.

Siempre había notado que fueran donde fueran ella haría girar cabezas gracias a su belleza. Nunca le había interesado a decir verdad, hasta gusto le sacaba a aquello; que ella se decidiera por él, _un simpletón._ Que rechazara toda clase de hombres por él.

Nunca le habían dado celos.

_Ahora todo le daba celos y molestia,_ aunque se tragaba sus emociones. No era desconfianza, era saber que ya no contaba con la misma seguridad de antes. 

_“¿Estoy invitado a tu ceremonia de graduación?”_ le preguntó una tarde pues ella no le había hecho mención de ello. Y la vio sentándose en la cama de él, el cabello suelto, rojizo y enredado cubriéndole la espalda desnuda.

_“Si quieres.”_

Podrick la vio que no perdió momento para empezar a vestirse, y se sentó, tomándole la mano e interrumpiéndola, “La cagué, sé que lo hice, y no sé qué hacer para resarcirme.”

“Las cosas no volverán a la normalidad solo porque me digas que lo sientes.” Y sacó la mano de entre la de él, continuando vistiéndose.

Ya lista, la vio yendo por su bolso, y cuando la vio detenerse a punto de decir algo se enderezó, creyendo que sería algo importante.

“Ya tengo todas las invitaciones copadas. Pero si quieres ir, avísame. Te consigo una.” Y con eso dejó el apartamento de Pod.

Y así sintiera cierto rencor por la forma fría con que lo continuaba tratando y manipulando, _¿cómo no ir si ella fue la única persona que lo acompañó a él en ese día tan importante?_

.

.

.

 _“¿Me estás invitando a una cena con tus compañeros de trabajo?”_ Sansa preguntó, ironía corriendo por su voz.

Pod asintió, viéndola enrojecer, del enojo, pues podía ver sus fosas nasales moviéndose con la emoción contenida.

“¿Y dónde queda el avergonzarse de estar conmigo?”

La rabia contenida en su voz siendo audible y Pod nuevamente se encontró con culpa, y queriendo sosegarla, “Sabes que no me avergüenzo de ti. Me avergüenzo de lo que no soy para estar contigo.”

Sansa sacudió la cabeza. “Pues hasta que dejes de pensar así la respuesta es no.”

Pod se colocó en pie, pasándose la mano por la cabeza y silenciosamente pidiendo paciencia, “Se pueden ir a la mierda. _¡Todos ellos, y lo que piensen!_ _¡Ya no me importa!_ ” La vio echándose para atrás en el mueble, pensativa, y lo tuvo en velo por varios momentos que se le hicieron interminables.

“No voy a reunirme con ellos hasta no sentir que las cosas van bien entre nosotros.”

Pod asintió, “ _Entonces pon de tu parte._ ” Y ella inmediatamente lo volvió a mirar con furia, “Siento que ya he hecho todo lo que puedo hacer por convencerte de que me arrepiento de cómo te traté.”

“No necesito que hagas nada para convencerme de que cambiaste de opinión. Sólo necesito tiempo para que todo el rencor que te tengo se vaya.”

.

.

.

La primera vez que se acostaron después de retomar la relación hubo necesidad, y aunque ya el médico había dado el visto bueno para actividades físicas fueron cuidadosos con su herida y algún malestar que esto le pudiera traer. Creyó que hicieron el amor al no haber afanes, al ser cuidadosos, al cariño ser evidente, al escuchar las palabras susurradas de que seguían queriendo y extrañando al otro.

Las consiguientes veces empezó a sentir en sus besos y caricias el enojo que ella aún le tenía.

No solo en sus besos y caricias, sino también en sus palabras y acciones.

No se sintió que estaba siendo utilizado hasta cuando se dio cuenta –gracias a una página web–, de un evento que hubo en la universidad en la carrera de ella. Sansa habiendo participado y llevándose todas las felicitaciones. Se hacía mención de que los diseñadores importantes que habían participado como jueces decían que ella tenía talento para convertirse en alguien importante, y que era una joven a quien seguir en su futura carrera profesional. La persona que redactaba parecía no estar de acuerdo o tenerle en contra el nepotismo con el cual obviamente contaba, pues hacía alusión a los diseños presuntuosos y elegantes con que _Sansa Stark_ se había destacado, _‘En conclusión, vestidos de una niña rica para otras niñas ricas para destacar cuando la mismísima Cersei Lannister invite a sus familias a una de sus despampanantes y ansiadas galas. Sansa Stark tira por lo alto, y no a los gustos ni bolsillos más comunes.’_

“Wow, esa periodista suena resentida.”

Pod levantó la mirada, viendo a Tory a su lado, habiendo leído de la pantalla de su computador el reporte al mismo tiempo que él.

“Yo vi el desfile por internet. Y no creas, los vestidos de tu novia son de lo precioso que hay, tiene un gusto entre elegante, divino y suave, y pues sí son algo que gente normal no usaría en su vida cotidiana. _¡Pero ya quisiera yo tener un vestido de esos y donde usarlo!_ ”

_“¡¿Cierto?!”_ Leah, que escuchó la conversación se unió.

Pod esforzó una sonrisa mientras las escuchaba hablar, no queriendo sacarlas del error al decirles que no eran novios ya, y si algo estaban era en el limbo, “Sansa es bastante talentosa.” Comentó cuando le dieron tiempo a hacer algún comentario.

_“¿Y qué? ¿Cuándo va a uno de esos eventos elegante la acompañas? ¿Cómo es ese mundo tras bambalinas?”_

Y Pod talvez fue un tanto cortante en las pocas respuestas que dio, en como desvió el tema. No queriendo a ir a hablar de más por un lado, y por el otro entre fastidiado y triste de que Sansa no lo hubiera invitado _a dicho evento, que ni siquiera se lo hubiera mencionado cuando él sabía cuán importante era algo así para ella._

Cuando se lo preguntó ella se encogió de hombros sin levantar la mirada de la sopa ni dejándola de revolver con la cuchara.

“No estamos juntos.”

_Si no lo estaban era porque ella no quería dar su mano a torcer. Él ya no sabía cómo más pedir disculpas o resarcirse._

Más se calló todo lo que pensaba por no buscar peleas y acabar de echar a perder todo. De ahí en adelante la dejó que hiciera de esta relación lo que quisiera.

Aunque sí lo molestó de sobre manera cuando en un par de ocasiones lo presentó como _‘Pod, un amigo’_ , y aquella era su venganza. Cuando le hizo el reclamo ella tan solo se quedó mirándolo fijamente, desafiantemente.

_“¿Ves que no es bueno?”_

Tampoco pasaban el tiempo como antes, entre calma, caricias, comentarios absurdos, risas y juegos. _No,_ simplemente saldrían. Se acostarían. Pasarían la noche y repetición.

“…Extraño como era antes.” Pod le admitió una noche mientras daban un paseo.

“Lo sé, yo también.”

“Antes era perfecto, Sansa. Lo mejor que me había pasado.”

“Y tan solo terminaste conmigo de un día para el otro.”

“Y no sabes cómo me arrepiento. Discúlpame.”

Tras unos momentos Pod pasó saliva, frunciendo el ceño, mirando y estudiando a sus alrededores, despertando de aquel recuerdo. Las emociones verdaderas regresando a él, “Pues al menos lo hice de frente y dándote la puta cara. Eso es mejor que desaparecerme y olvidarte detrás de tus espaldas, _¿no?”_ preguntó mientras miraba el tráfico antes de cruzar la calle, no deseando ni verla, _“Ahórrate tus hipocresías.”_ Y con eso la dejó sola, decidiéndose por alejarse y no mirar atrás.

Ya este puto mundo se desvanecería por sí solo.

_._

_._

_._

Pod miró una de las tres pequeñas cicatrices mientras ella se las mostraba, viendo los músculos en su estómago contraerse mientras se la rozaba, y se encontró remojándose los labios, deseando besarle dichas cicatrices, _¿Pero una infección?_

No le besó las heridas porque no estaban solos y porque tampoco ella le había dado indicaciones de nada, pero esa tarde mientras estaban en la sala Catelyn recibió una visita, y como estaban viendo una película decidieron acabársela de ver en la habitación de ella. Rickon en la cama con Sansa, y él en un asiento. Y Pod notando en el balcón de dicha habitación la planta florecida que le había traído a regalar días atrás.

Y ese detalle le dio emoción, lo que terminaba por borrar todas sus dudas. _Quería regresar con ella. Y si ella tenía aquella planta insignificante en su habitación era porque todavía lo quería y estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo._ Para cuando dejó de mirar hacia el balcón fue porque sintió la atención de ella en él, así que le mantuvo la mirada por unos cuantos momentos dicientes para ambos.

Esa tarde de Rickon se despidió con un abrazo y sacudón de mano y deseándole buen viaje hacia el Norte. Y de Sansa de un pico en los labios por mutuo acuerdo no hablado.

La tarde siguiente y sin chaperón se besaron en la habitación de ella por la duración completa de otra película de la cual no recordarían nada. Pod deshaciéndose en disculpas mientras la bañaba en besos y caricias tiernas y calmadas.

“¿Has estado con alguien más?”

“No.” Pod pasó saliva, “¿Tú?”

“ _No.”_

“Todo el tiempo me la pasaba pensando en ti.” Pod le admitió, y no hizo nada de que ella no le contestara.

Las dos siguientes semanas transcurrieron de igual manera. Incluso acompañando a Sansa y a su mamá a la cita de seguimiento con el médico, y saliendo con ellas a comer y hacer algunas vueltas en un par de ocasiones.

Catelyn dando por hecho que habían regresado. Y Pod sonriéndose cuando la escuchó decirle que se marchaba para el Norte tranquila sabiendo que dejaba a Sansa en buenas manos.

“Yo sí quiero a Sansa, señora.” No supo porque se lo admitió.

_“Lo sé.”_

Y por primera vez sintió que la mujer estaba a gusto con lo de ellos. Que sus palabras eran sinceras.

_._

_._

_._

“No puede comer cualquier cosa de la calle, tiene que llevar una dieta rigurosa. No puede hacer esfuerzos físicos. No la vayas a dejar manejar. Cuidado con la herida. Y nada de montarse en esos aparatos.”

“Puede venir con nosotros, señora.” Pod extendió la invitación, después de todo Rickon iba a acompañarlos. Específicamente había elegido esa playa porque sabía que Rickon no la conocía y ya un año antes había mencionado quererse montar en las atracciones. Y vio que su invitación sorprendió tanto a Rickon como a Catelyn.

“Necesitas un ejército para que Sansa no se tire encima, _¿o qué?_ ”

_“Rickon.”_ Catelyn le llamó la atención a su hijo, a lo que éste tan solo se sonrió.

Pod trató de ignorar el comentario, y fue fácil, porque en ese momento apareció Sansa. Se veía dolorosamente hermosa, como siempre. _Era horrible._ Ella no se arregló mucho, iba sencillamente vestida en unas sandalias, pantalón suelto y una camiseta, ni siquiera se maquilló, y su cabello lo llevaba en el tipo de trenza al hombro que a él le encantaba. Pero por la mirada que ella le dio supo que algo iba a salir de todo esto y se empezó a sentir ansioso.

_Tal vez era un ejército para él no tirársele encima a ella._

“Pod estaba invitando a mi mamá a ir con nosotros.”

“Estaba por negarme, tendré el apartamento para mí sola por unas horas, y el tiempo necesario para ponerme al día de unos informes financieros.”

Pod asintió. Mientras los dos hermanos salían hacia la puerta se detuvo cuando después de empezarlos a seguir su nombre fue llamado.

“Cuídame a Sansa.”

Pod de inmediato asintió, dando un _claro_ , y girándose de nuevo hacia la puerta, donde Sansa los miraba atenta.

“Soy el menor, más bien deberías de pedirles que me cuiden a mí.” Rickon se burló, haciéndolos apurar el paso.

-0-

_“Cálmate, no creo que esto te haga bien.”_ Pod le murmuró a Sansa mientras Rickon hacía un buen rato los había dejado solos por montarse en una montaña rusa, y desde que no regresaba para darles privacidad también.

“–Si dejarlo todo tirado e irme de vacaciones para olvidarme de ti fue inmaduro, ¿ _que fuiste tú_?”

“…Sé que fui un idiota, un desgraciado… _pero–_ ”

_“–pero nada. Y no tienes ningún derecho a hacerme reclamos, no es asunto tuyo si me fui o no con alguien, si Baelish me acompañó. Qué más da el u otro.”_

_Pod se sentía ansioso, estaban en público, pero él también quería hablar y con Rickon en el medio no podrían, “¿Pero lo hizo?” el sonido que ella hizo le dejó ver que estaba siendo un idiota. Sabía que lo estaba siendo, que ella tenía la razón. Pero aquel pequeño detalle era algo que lo llevaba carcomiendo por dentro. Eran sus inseguridades saliendo a aflorar._ En un apuro la siguió después de unos segundos sabiendo que se dirigía al carro, y era él quien tenía las llaves.

_“¡No!”_ Sansa le contestó antes de llegar al carro.

Después de que se encerraron en este la vio llorando más abiertamente. _Decepcionada de él, en la pregunta._ Y Pod se sentía como una mierda. Y se lo dijo mientras le confesaba su inseguridad para con el tipo. Sansa sin aire colocándose la mano en la herida y aquello lo hizo preocuparse. _Pidiéndole disculpas, diciéndole que no volvería a traer el tema, que la quería. Y mejor dicho, desviviéndose por hacerla calmar._

_Pero ella no quería calmarse, no, ella le echó en cara las estúpidas inseguridades que sólo él veía, y lo llamó por el idiota que había sido todo el semestre._

_“Mi intención no era lastimarte.”_

Sansa sacudió la cabeza, pujando y llorando incluso más, _“De toda la gente, nadie más que tú sabe cuánto me lastimaste.”_

Pod bajó la cabeza ante aquello pues era verdad, _“Lo sé. No estaba pensando claramente, ¿está bien? Lo admito. Estaba pensando en mí y no en ti.”_

Esta primera salida resultó en pelea.

_Las consiguientes no._

Pero un rato después al tener a Rickon silenciosamente matándolo con la mirada desde la parte de atrás del carro no ayudaba a sus emociones de que las cosas saldrían mejor en una próxima visita.

_Talvez y debía dejarlo así._

Llevarlos hasta el apartamento, despedirse y desaparecer de la vida de Sansa. _Sería mejor; sabía que le estaba haciendo mal a ella._

.

.

.

Pod la llamó después del mediodía. Sabiendo que para ahora ya estaría en una habitación y probablemente con su mamá. No contestó.

Volvió a intentarlo horas después. Él habiendo salido ya del trabajo y preguntándose si darse una pasada por el hospital, asumía que alguien como ella no tendría horarios de visita. Sansa le contestó, ahogada, y le dijo que era por la anestesia, también le dijo que estaba bien, pero que no fuera a visitarla. Que ya mañana estaría en el apartamento y podía verla allí.

No fue al día siguiente, ni los dos consiguientes, pero sí al cuarto.

No le llevó flores, pero si sus frutas favoritas y una matera con una planta llena de flores bonitas y pequeñas. Le abrió Beth, quien era la señora que le arreglaba a Sansa el apartamento varias veces a la semana. Y ella se le quedó mirando sorprendida para después sonreírle, y decirle bajamente que le alegraba volver a verlo y que seguramente Sansa estaría dichosa.

Nada más fue dar unos pasos al interior de aquel gigantesco apartamento familiar para el olor a flores llegarle, después de unos momentos la espaciosa sala lo bien vino, lleno de grandes ramos de flores exóticas, los ventanales abiertos de par en par, las cortinas blancas ondeando al aire.

Fue Rickon quien lo vio desde aquella sala y salió a saludarlo, mientras Beth se hacía con las frutas y la matera, de la cual de repente se vino a avergonzar.

_Era un idiota,_ _¿cómo no prever que le traerían algo mejor que con lo que él se apareció? Entendía porque Catelyn pensaba que él estaba con Sansa por su dinero._

Rickon dejándole saber que estaría en _Desembarco_ tan solo por una semana porque debía de regresar al colegio, e hicieron charla banal por unos minutos.

_“¿Reconciliación?”_ se atrevió a preguntar Rickon subiéndole y bajándole las cejas.

Pod no supo qué decir.

Una enfermera de repente dejándose ser notada, siendo seguida por Sansa. Y verla fue una sacudida, física y de emociones. No se veía del todo bien, estaba pálida, delgada, ojerosa, parecía un tanto débil. Sin pensarlo se apuró a caminar hacia ella pues parecía que a cualquier segundo se podría desvanecer, ya después de unos pasos recorridos se preguntó qué iba a hacer. Así que deteniéndose ante ella le preguntó cómo estaba, y después de un par de frases cortas de lado a lado se explicó, “No quise venir antes, me imaginé que estarías descansando, o llena de visitas.” Ella no le respondió, y Pod se incomodó, _“¿Y tu mamá?”_

“Está descansado. Los últimos días han sido estresantes para ella…” Sansa miró a Rickon, “¿Te importa si Pod me acompaña a caminar?” No esperó respuesta y miró a Pod, “Caminar lo recomendó el médico.” La respuesta de Rickon fue tirarse al mueble y volver a coger el control del play. Pod de inmediato la miró, pues dudaba que pudiera caminar por mucho, aun así, le hizo una seña hacia la puerta y escucharon una advertencia de la enfermera de no irse a esforzar demasiado.

Caminaron lento y en silencio, demasiado lento. Notándola sin aire ante el poco esfuerzo de poner un pie delante del otro y cuando hablaba. Ella explicándole que era gracias a la anestesia y al malestar, que antes debió de haberla visto el primer día sin poder dar más de cincuenta pasos sin sentir que se ahogaba.

Pod con cautela le preguntó si la podía tomar del brazo para ayudarla, pues le daba miedo de que se desvaneciera. Y ella le devolvió una sonrisa, y con cautela también le aceptó.

Y vaya sino tuvo que hacer dolorosamente a un lado sus ganas de consentirla y mimarla cuando le dio aquella sonrisa. Donde aun fueran novios sabía que lo estaría haciendo sin chistar, queriéndole hacer su convalecencia más cómoda… 

Sólo fue cuando estuvieron esperando el ascensor, que Pod le mencionó que Margaery le había contado que Catelyn no sabía nada de su rompimiento.

_“Ya lo sabe.”_ Exhaló, y de repente algo le vino a la mente, “No sabe que me fui de vacaciones. Para que no vayas a decir nada.”

“Mmmm……¿y otra excusa médica no será demasiado para tus profesores?”

“ _Sí, probablemente._ Por eso pienso asistir a clases desde el lunes así tenga incapacidad……No me tiré el semestre y pues ya doy por hecho que me gradúo este año…… _Si no me muero primero._ ”

_“Ah, no digas bobadas.”_ Y Pod recibió un jugo notando el desayuno tan… _flojo_ que le esperaba a Sansa, suponía que era por la operación, _pero ¿cómo iba a retomar fuerzas con una clara de huevo un té y dos ruedas de pan?_

Sansa lo notó mirando desaprobatoriamente a su plato, “Tengo que llevar una dieta, y creo que a uno le dan algo para que no de apetito.”

Eso Pod ya lo había leído por internet, le asintió despidiéndose. Una parte suya no queriendo encontrarse con Catelyn. Como despedida la besó en la mejilla, ambos dubitativos. “Si necesitas algo, llámame.”

Lo llamó la tarde siguiente, citando haber hecho solo lo que uno puede hacer en una convalecencia y que estaba aburrida. Y Pod ya sabía para donde iba todo esto, “¿Cine? ……Aunque no sé qué están dando.” Y cine sonaba perfecto _; la compañía del otro, pero sin tener que hablar._

“Sí. Cualquier cosa para dejar la casa……¿Puedes creer que ahora hasta tengo que pedirle permiso a Rickon para darle una vuelta a la manzana?”

Pod se rio, “Él y tu mamá se preocupan. Sólo me puedo imaginar lo feo que fue para ella hacer ese viaje del Norte hasta acá angustiada y sin saber del todo que estabas bien.”

“No voy a mentir, a sido fantástico tenerlos aquí conmigo. Ambos me cuidan y me miman. Pero ya empiezo a sentir que exageran en sus cuidados. _Estoy bien_.”

“Algo me dice que a tu mamá no le va a agradar nada que te saque del apartamento. Invita a Rickon a que venga con nosotros al cine.”

“Mmm, pero no quiero ir al cine. He ido con ellos los tres últimos días y las películas que quedan no es algo que me llame la atención.”

_“…Oh…”_

.

.

.

Su teléfono sonando en plena madrugada en día de semana no era algo común, _tampoco lo sería en un fin de semana._ Vio el número desconocido y éste no le dijo nada, contestó creyendo que talvez sería alguna urgencia del trabajo.

“Podrick, Sansa no me contesta. _¿Estás con ella en el hospital?_ ”

De repente se encontró con la voz turbada de Catelyn Tully, _“¿Hospital?”_ De inmediato se sentó, en cortos segundos imaginándose lo peor, _aunque la verdad no sabía bien qué imaginar._

“Sí, me llamó diciendo que no aguantaba más el dolor y– _¡Oh! está entrando una llamada, es uno de sus guardaespaldas._ ”

Y así fue dejado con la incertidumbre de no saber que putas estaba pasando. De inmediato le marcó a Sansa, pero no contestó. Le marcó al guardaespaldas de ella de cabecera, el teléfono ocupado. Dudándolo siguió con Margaery, quien tras unos segundos le contestó, sin parecer estar adormilada. Fueron al punto de inmediato, ella diciéndole que a Sansa la acababan de revisar y que al parecer tenía apendicitis, que por el momento le estaban tratando el dolor, y tendrían que operarla. Pod mentalmente agradeció aquello pues una emergencia médica no fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente cuando escuchó _hospital_ ; se había imaginado otro accidente automovilístico imprudente e irresponsable.

Y ni siquiera lo pensó, tan solo preguntó en que hospital estaban.

Cuando por fin las encontró vio a una Sansa pálida en una camilla, canalizada, y cansada, sin ánimos, el dolor era ya poco, _o eso decía._ Él no entendiendo porque no la operaban inmediatamente si ya se había pagado y dado la luz verde para aquello. _Estaban esperando por un cirujano mejor calificado,_ Margaery le dejó saber.

Fueron sacados de aquella sala, ya afuera Margaery le comentó como Sansa se había empezado a sentir mal desde la tarde anterior pero que no le dio demasiada importancia hasta que el dolor empezó a hacerse más fuerte… _y ni siquiera así._ Mejor dicho, decidió no hacer nada hasta que el dolor se hizo inaguantable y ahí sí ya le dio miedo.

“Catelyn me llamó…” Pod le comentó mientras esperaban. Y vio a Margaery como debatiéndose en qué decir.

“…Sansa no le ha dicho que terminaron.”

Aquello tanto lo sorprendía _como no lo hacía._

“Y no te creas que es por estar esperanzada de regresar contigo, bájate de esa nube. _Es más por no darle el gusto a su mamá._ ”

Pod exhaló ante aquello, _“Sansa puede ser tan inmadura y caprichosa a veces_ …” hizo el comentario y vio que Margaery concordó con él.

“……Aunque sacar la cara por ti ante su familia para que vinieras a terminar con ella de la noche a la mañana……” sacudió la cabeza, “Y mira, felicitaciones por tener orgullo y no andar tras su dinero…pero en serio, _la tomaste desprevenida_.”

“Lo sé _. Y ya le he dicho que lo siento_.” Y antes de que Margaery continuara dando su punto de vista ante todo esto cambió el tema, “Si su mamá no sabe que terminó conmigo, _¿qué razón le dio para irse de vacaciones?_ ”

_“Pffff, no sabe que lo hizo…………Para que ahora no se te vaya a salir cuando llegue.”_

_“¿Catelyn viene?”_ preguntó, y Margaery lo miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

_“¡Por supuesto que viene! En serio, Pod, ¿en qué planeta vives?”_

Y pues tenía razón, _en ese momento no estaba pensando._ Estaba era preocupado pues había llegado a escuchar que este tipo de operaciones era mejor hacerlas rápido antes de que se fueran a complicar, algo sobre el apéndice estallando, una infección, drenaje y tener que esperar días…

Momentos después escuchó el celular de Margaery sonando y en la pantalla vio un mensaje por parte de un doctor que le decía que acababa de llegar, y que el equipo de cirugía ya estaba listo. No pasaría ni un minuto cuando vieron por un pequeño vidrio como era arrastrada la camilla donde ella estaba por un pasillo alterno donde obviamente no se les estaba permitido su presencia.

“¿Quieres café?” Pod decidió preguntar tras unos minutos, sintiéndose nervioso y necesitando hacer algo, _así fuera buscar una cafetería_. Aunque a esas horas…se imaginaba más que sería café de máquina expendedora. Margaery asintió.

La operación no duró mucho. Menos de una hora después salió un médico y habló directamente con Margaery, diciéndole que todo había salido de maravilla, que no había habido complicación alguna, y que la paciente permanecería en cuidados intensivos por unas horas y ya después la llevarían a una habitación. Que lo más probable era que le dieran salida para ese mismo medio día. Y que si algo ocurría no dudaran en llamarlo, en unos momentos su asistente le estaría enviando una lista con enfermeras recomendadas que pudieran cuidarla en casa, y _‘Saludes a tu abuela.’_

“Pod deberías irte, descansa lo que puedas antes de irte a trabajar.”

“Me quedaré otro rato.”

.

.

.

Toda canción le recordaba a ella. Todo el tiempo se la pasaba pensando en ella.

Sansa se había convertido en parte de su vida y de eso había estado muy al tanto desde antes de terminar, _no sabía porque creyó que esto se le haría fácil con el tiempo._

Rechazaba invitaciones de otras mujeres sintiendo que no tenía interés alguno, que necesitaba tiempo, que aún no estaba listo para dejarla ir, y aquello nunca le había pasado con ninguna otra novia, _claro, ninguna otra había sido como Sansa. Con nadie había vivido lo que vivió con Sansa._

Tampoco nunca antes se había sentido tan querido y necesitado como con ella. _Sansa lo amaba._

…Ambos le habían colocado tanto esfuerzo a aquella relación…la misma cantidad de esfuerzo. Se habían balanceado al otro.

Reconocía haber cometido un error. Pero muy en su interior sabía que era mejor no rectificarlo. _No que creyera que ella lo fuera a recibir con brazos abiertos._

Así que continuó con su vida.

A veces ella lo llamaría en un impulso, uno o dos tonos y antes de que él alcanzara a contestar el teléfono dejaría de sonar.

Lo contrario también sucediendo. Y en una ocasión él alcanzando a contestar y ambos tan solo quedándose en silencio.

“Lo siento. Tan solo extrañaba tu voz.”

_“Es bueno oírte.”_ Le respondió, “Yo también te extraño, no creas que no.”

Y de nuevo silencio tras la línea, después de unos segundos ella despidiéndose con un simple chao, y colgando antes de que él pudiera contestarle. _¿Y terminarle para decirle que la extrañaba?_ Podía ver porque aquello la molestaría.

La próxima ocasión fue él llamándola, diciéndole nuevamente que la extrañaba y preguntándole si se podían reunir para hablar. _Pero la verdad quería más que hablar._

“…… _Estás tomando._ Llámame mañana si lo deseas.” Y le colgó.

Pod la llamó la tarde siguiente, no para reunirse pues sobrio sabía que ese sería un error, la llamó para disculparse y de paso le preguntó cómo le iba ese semestre, si se había logrado colocar al día. Qué excusas le había dado a sus maestros pues había perdido demasiado tiempo por irse de vacaciones.

Y después de la corta conversación se dio cuenta ella compró excusas médicas tras excusas médicas que le permitieron entregar proyectos atrasados y presentar uno que otro examen. _Y la verdad,_ no era que lo aprobara, pero eso le causó gracia.

.

.

.

Recibió un mensaje de ella. Estaba de vuelta en _Desembarco del Rey_ y estaba enfocada en ponerse al día en sus materias. La forma en que escribió la frase le dejó saber que no la buscara.

Simplemente le contestó que se alegraba por eso último. Y que le deseaba lo mejor. No quería que esto se terminara con ellos enemistados.

Ella no le contestó.

.

.

.

Un mes y medio para que ella regresara a _Desembarco del Rey._

Y no se dio cuenta porque le avisara sino porque se la encontró en un bar al cual sus compañeros de trabajo lo habían invitado. Uno que él nunca había visitado. Y desde lejos la reconoció de inmediato, ella sentada con Margaery y sus amigos en una zona privada. Se estaba divirtiendo, _eso estaba claro,_ pensó al verla muerta de la risa interrumpiendo a alguien en alguna historia, diciendo algo y haciendo carcajear a todos sus acompañantes. Y no era que se la imaginara en un mar de llanto, ni que deseara que estuviera triste, pero sí le dio algo el verla tan contenta cuando él se sentía como una mierda.

_Pero no se podía quejar, él mismo se había buscado esto._

Pod se aseguró de dos cosas, acomodarse en un lugar donde no pudiera estar mirando hacia ella a cada rato, y que ella tampoco se fuera a dar cuenta de su presencia. 

.

.

.

Quince días para recibir un mensaje de ella, de que no se preocupara, que estaba bien.

Vinieron a hablar cortamente por teléfono días después. Ella diciéndole que no había dejado el semestre tirado, que solo necesitaba tiempo para que la transición en su vida no se diera tan duro, “Sabes que no soy buena manejando mis sentimientos.”

Y ahí fue cuando la escuchó empezar a llorar. Él sintiéndose como un zapato y manteniéndose al teléfono, bajamente pidiéndole disculpas y que su intención no era lastimarla.

.

.

.

Le tomó varios días el sentir que podían hablar sin ir a sucumbir. Deseaba terminar las cosas por lo sano y no de esta manera, aunque entendía que estuviera dolida con él.

Ella no le contestó. Ni al teléfono. Ni a sus innumerables mensajes de texto ni de voz.

Aunque sabía que no debía por el stress volvió a fumar. Casi dos años yéndose a la basura con la primera bocanada. 

Una semana después, preocupado, no lo aguantó más y llamó a Margaery.

_Oh sí._ _Sansa estaba dolida._ Y su amiga sacó pecho por ella como era de esperarse, diciéndole que en todo esto debía estar agradecido de que alguien como Sansa se hubiera fijado en él.

_“Sí, apuesto que tú y todos tus amigos creyeron que nuestro rompimiento se daría por ella avergonzarse de mí, no al contrario.”_ Le dijo con ironía. Ironía que Margaery siendo como era no le prestaría atención, _o peor,_ la convertiría en un arma en su contra. Pero sólo vino a pensar en ello una vez que el comentario estuvo en el aire.

_“…Tienes toda la razón._ ”

Esperó, esperó por que continuara con un comentario que le removiera más el cuchillo en el pecho, pero este no llegó, _como cosa rara,_ _“¿Está Sansa bien? Dime. Es lo único que quiero saber._ No he sabido nada de ella en más de una semana y estoy preocupado. _”_

“ _Mmmm_ , sí está bien. Solo se fue de la ciudad para no lidiar con todo esto.”

_“…¿Qué? Pero si el semestre apenas está comenzando…”_

“Sí, _lo sé, lo mismo le dije yo._ Sólo necesita tiempo para despejarse.”

“…… _Este es su último semestre._ ” _Le recordó. ¿En verdad iba a tirarlo por la borda?_

“Lo sé. No quiso escuchar. Pero regresará en un par de semanas, _o eso dice._ Oye Pod, _que pena contigo,_ pero me tengo que marchar.”

“Ok. Si hablas con ella pídele que me conteste, por favor.” Algo le dijo que no le daría su mensaje, pero que sí le diría que hablaron.

“Pod, incluso yo me esperaba mejor de ti.”

.

.

.

Una llamada antes de la media noche lo despertó. Podía escuchar música alta en el fondo y algarabía.

“…¿Eso es todo lo que significo para ti que es tan fácil terminar conmigo así nada más?…”

“…… _No, Sansa_ , eres todo, lo sabes. Pero…creo que a la larga es mejor dejarlo así. Tanto para ti como para mí. No creas que está siendo fácil.”

“Pod, piensa las cosas, hablémoslas–”

_“–No, no quiero.”_ Y silencio. Tras un par de segundos ella le colgó.

Pod volvió en si después de aquel recuerdo, viendo todo desaparecer a su alrededor. “ _Nos habríamos ahorrado tantos problemas si tan solo hubiéramos dejado las cosas así.”_ Se dijo a si mismo.

_¿Por qué simplemente no lo pudimos dejar así? ¿Por qué no lo pude dejar así?_

_Se encontró lamentándose._

_._

_._

_._

Podrick sabía que la razón del rompimiento era su culpa. Sabía que la extrañaba. Estaba destrozado, pero también sabía que esto era lo mejor a la larga. Habían hablado absurdamente de matrimonio en una sola ocasión, y por semanas, meses, eso hizo saltar todas sus alarmas una vez que estuvo sobrio.

Entre universidad y campo laboral había una gran brecha, y deseaba que se le tomara en serio en este último siendo de los novatos en su trabajo.

Fue una basura cuando empezó a sacar excusas para no llevarla a ningún sitio donde se estaba reuniendo con sus colegas. Hasta que eso le vino a estallar en la cara una tarde que estaban en la playa y uno de esos compañeros de trabajo que se encontraron accidentalmente preguntó quién era su _amiga_ , y él no lo sacó de su error, en lo más recóndito de su mente diciéndose que después le podía dar la excusa a Sansa de que no lo notó.

_Estaba al tanto de que eso era bajo de su parte._

Ella de inmediato se dio cuenta de que él la escondía.

Y todo esto ocasionó una gran pelea entre ellos en cuanto tuvieron privacidad. _La primera de las grandes._ Antes siempre se peleaban era por bobadas, _esta vez no._

Y aunque se había disculpado mantuvo su posición de porque no quería que sus colegas supieran que eran pareja.

Sabiendo que los humores estaban pesados no se hablaron por casi una semana. En esa semana en su trabajo corrió el chisme de que su novia era _Sansa Stark._ Como _Stark, de los Stark del Norte,_ cuya familia seguramente podía comprar la empresa completa con un tronar de dedos.

_Y fue un imbécil,_ que todas las burlas, todos los comentarios, todo lo que se dijo lo abrumó. Tanto que cuando se reencontraron nuevamente la conversación escaló rápidamente a otra discusión.

_“¡Pues si tanta vergüenza te da andar conmigo, terminemos!”_

Y el silencio se dio a continuación mientras él consideraba aquellas palabras, mientras silenciosamente agradecía que fuera _ella y no él_ quien las dio. En su mirada vio que lo leyó como un libro. “Sabes que no es vergüenza de ti, o de quién eres, sino más bien lo que _yo no soy_ para estar contigo. Y sí, creo que lo mejor es terminar.” Dijo, sintiendo su pecho constriñéndose, y Pod realmente no deseaba terminar con ella, pero sabía que era algo que se daría en un futuro tarde que temprano, _¿y para qué prolongar lo inevitable cuando talvez estuvieran incluso más perdidos por el otro?_ _Era mejor ahorrarse todo ese sufrimiento._ Ella tomó sus palabras con obstinación, y aunque en sus ojos vio la más pura cólera hablando por si sola, evadió su mirada cuando lagrimas le empezaron a caer por el rostro pues si no lo hacía correría hasta ella, pediría disculpas y se retractaría.

_“¿Hablas en serio?”_ preguntó tratando de controlarse.

Respirando profundo asintió, _“Sí. Lo siento.”_ Y ella de repente pujó, un sonido entre burla y decepción, dolor.

_“¿Así nada más?”_

Había frialdad en su voz, incredulidad, pero también el evidente dolor que aquello le estaba produciendo, Pod la miró, “Lo siento, Sans–” no terminó de hablar pues ella salió hacia la puerta en un afán y hecha una furia. Dando un portazo que retumbó por su apartamento e hizo vibrar las paredes.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De aquí en adelante, e incluido este capítulo, la extensión de tiempo que transcurre entre cada capitulo tendrá una duración de 1 semestre en la relación de ellos. ¿Qué puedo decir? Siempre me expando en mis historias y esta no fue la excepción. Aunque esto no será largo como el Fuego ;) Y estos capítulos siguientes fueron los más divertidos por escribir porque no había tanto draaaama y todo era amor, felicidad y despreocupación.


	10. Chapter 10

Podrick fue ascendido, y con los ahorros de su primer mes se pudo traer a invitar a Sansa a un fin de semana romántico con todas las de la ley en un club elegante de los que ella frecuentaba con Margaery.

No que Sansa se hubiera quejado antes de lo que se podía o no permitir con sus paupérrimos ahorros de estudiante quebrado, que eran mayormente lugares turísticos cercanos a _Desembarco del Rey_ y que no contaban con todos los acomodos a la altura de ella.

Y desde la terraza de la habitación del hotel la vista era espectacular, el mar, la playa, viento, palmas, estrellas, Y para el momento ya estaban más que bebidos. El mundo girando y todo siendo felicidad y amor. Ambos arrastrando las palabras y muriéndose de la risa por cualquier comentario estúpido que se hacían. _“…Yo me casaría contigo.”_

“Yo también………… _Quiero decir que también me casaría contigo.”_ Sansa se corrigió.

Y risas absurdas por parte de ambos, hasta que se calmaron nuevamente.

“Pero somos muy jóvenes.” Sansa continuó, “Quiero primero hacer otras cosas, tener éxito en mi carrera, viajar más, disfrutar de la vida…”

Pod le asintió, “…Quiero tener éxito en mi carrera para estar más a tu altura.” La respuesta de ella fue alejarse de la baranda y venir a sentársele encima, frente a frente. 

_“No pienses en eso.”_

_“…Pero lo hago.”_ Admitió.

“…Si nos casamos antes de mis treinta y tres tendrás que firmar un prenupcial.”

A esa edad era cuando a ella se le estaría disponible su fideicomiso, Pod sintió que se desinfló un tanto, muy al tanto de las dudas que la mamá de ella tenía para con él, “ _Lo haría incluso después de eso._ _No quiero que nadie crea que estoy contigo por tu dinero.”_

Sansa se sonrió, “…Sí, me siento como uno de esos viejitos que no pueden atrapar nada sino le muestran el dinero a una muchachita.”

Y ambos se volvieron a reír absurdamente.

“ _Oooooh_ , _¡¡¡Pod!!!_ Podríamos fugarnos a _Dorne_ o a _Essos_ algún día, tener una boda express y no dejárselo saber a nadie hasta después de mis treinta y tres. Pensé en eso cuando estuvimos en _Dorne_ con Margaery.”

Podrick se sonrió, besándole la frente, _estaba más bebida que él definitivamente, “Ahí sí que es cierto que tu mamá le pone precio a mi cabeza, y quedas pobre como yo al perder tu fideicomiso.”_

“…Sí me gusta la idea de mi dinero…que no tengo aún.”

Y podía ser una broma, pero ambos sabían que estaba acostumbrada a su dinero, _¿y cómo no? Si era lo único que conocía._ _“…Serías una pobre terrible…”_

_“Ugh, sí.”_ Admitió, _“Pero no hablemos de injusticias.”_

Pod se dejó de reír después de aquel chiste veraz, desenredándose de Sansa y alejándose, el peso de lo que estaba haciendo regresando a su mente, “Había olvidado completamente esta conversación. Comprometernos en el _Norte_ no fue tan fortuito, _¿cierto?_ Ni el planear casarnos en _Dorne, ¿verdad?”_ pero la pregunta se la hizo al aire porque al girarse de nuevo hacia ella ya todo había desaparecido.

Definitivamente había algunas cosas que había olvidado por completo. O que en su momento no tomó como importantes. 

.

.

.

Pod le dio una vuelta, yéndose con ella hacia atrás y besándola de esta manera mientras bailaban y se reían en sus trajes de baño. Hablándose bajamente y aprovechando el momento. No supo qué tanto estuvieron de esa forma; moviéndose lentamente con ojos cerrados y en su propio mundo hasta que escucharon a alguien aclarándose la garganta desde la puerta. Ya no estaban solos, Sansa lo continuaba abrazando, y respiró profundo cuando ella le dejó un beso en entre hombro y cuello.

“Lindo. Pero también nauseabundo.” proclamó Margaery.

Y de repente el Pod verdadero, con un destello de molestia por ser interrumpido, sintió la piel suave y desnuda de los brazos de Sansa rozando la suya mientras lo soltaba por completo, girándose hacia Margaery.

Aún había contacto entre ellos, su rodilla estaba entre las de Sansa mientras ella se apoyaba hacia adelante sobre el mesón, los lunares en su espalda, la forma curveada de esta hasta su trasero envuelto en un traje de baño y apoyado contra él llamándole la atención tanto como para ponerle la mano en la cintura. La vio mirándolo por sobre el hombro rápidamente, dándole una sonrisa de burla torcida. Y mirando a su alrededor Pod rápidamente se supo en la casa de playa de Margaery, esta vez el día patrio no siendo celebrado con fiestas escandalosas y multitudes sino con algo más privado.

_“Es nuestro segundo aniversario.”_

“ _Lo sé,_ muy bien recuerdo que me dejaste tirada hace dos años por Pod. Y que el año pasado tuvieron el descaro de no asistir. No algo de una buena amiga, _¿eh?_ ”

_“Ni me prestaste atención ese primer año.”_

“Como los sabrás no eras mi única invitada, y tenía que ser una buena anfitriona. Además, te desapareciste de donde estábamos...”

Pod escuchó a Sansa contestar, con tono de queja mientras Margaery manipulaba su celular para después dejarlo encima de la mesa y mirarlos a ambos.

“¿Han visto a Loras? Lo ando buscando.” Hizo una pausa, “Y salgan a la reunión, ya pueden celebrar su aniversario más tarde.”

Pod vio a Margaery marchándose tan repentinamente como llegó, escuchó el celular de Sansa y cuando la miró la vio perdida en este, sonriéndose de oreja a oreja mientras le mostraba el video que Margaery le acababa de enviar de ellos dos bailando juntos y habiendo sido tomado al escondido momentos atrás. La voz de Margaery sobrepuesta en el mismo video diciendo que _talvez sí_ le gustaría estar así de enamorada.

Pod se sintió sonrojando. Del enojo. De la rabia. De la decepción. Sintió su garganta cerrándose.

Ellos dos bailando juntos y embobados había sido uno de sus recuerdos más preciados. La calma y lo descomplicado de su relación cuando las cosas eran simples y todo los hacía feliz. Uno de los recuerdos a los que se había aferrado cuando las cosas iban mal y se decía que lo de ellos valía la pena ser rescatado.

Sintió a Sansa volviéndolo a abrazar, besándolo entre el cuello y la quijada y apretó la mandíbula, para aguantarla, o para no llorar. _¿Y qué pasaba con que ese mundo no se desapareciera?_ Juguetonamente la escuchó decirle _tres horas,_ _se quedarían tres horas más y ya después se podrían marchar._ De repente un pensamiento absurdo lo hizo pujar, “Me pregunto si tu mamá revisó nuestros teléfonos, si por curiosidad vio nuestras galerías antes de hacerlos borrar, o si lo hizo personalmente no confiando dejarle al mando a un tercero _tus_ videos y fotos íntimas,” quiso hacer de este un comentario maldadoso, pero no se sintió así, sentía aun la espinita, y también cierto arrepentimiento; de todos sus novios, Sansa solo había confiado en él para dejarse tomar fotos intimas, _o al menos eso decía_. Sintió que la presión del cuerpo de ella lo dejó y exhaló, “Es una pena que no vaya a recordar nada de eso tampoco.”

.

.

.

Estaban en el cine, viendo una película a la que habían entrado solo porque el poster les pareció interesante.

_Idiotas._

_Estaba en otro lenguaje y no tenía subtítulos._

_“¿Pero no lo notas?……_ Te amo, Antoine. _”_ Sansa proveyó el dialogo como juego. Dialogo totalmente equivocado comparado a lo que se reproducía en las imágenes.

_“…No me llames Antoine. Mi nombre es Wally.”_

_“……Sí, pero no puedo amar a un hombre llamado Wally.”_

Y los dos se miraron para dejar carcajadas nasales y reírse de sus bobadas mientras se agachaban al la poca gente del teatro mirar hacia ellos y hacerlos callar.

.

.

.

Pod levantó el celular al escucharlo anunciarle varios mensajes de texto, uno tras otro y rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño miró a ver de qué se trataba cuando vio el nombre de Sansa. Un ‘ _¡Ya soy tia!’_ venía acompañado por media docena de fotos de un bebé rojo azulado e hinchado que a Pod vino a impresionarle por su estado y lo hizo por unos momentos parar su trabajo y llamarla para preguntarle si la bebé estaba bien, pues sabía por el hecho de Sansa repetirlo que a Talisa todavía le faltaba un mes.

La voz emocionada de Sansa al contestarle le dio su respuesta, y sí, la bebé se adelantó por tres semanas, y la noche anterior ni Robb ni su mamá les habían querido decir nada a Arya y a ella para no preocuparlas. ‘ _Kate está bien Pod, los bebes nacen hinchados y de ese color, ¿Cómo no lo sabes?’_ Y _Kate_ sólo tenía dos horas de nacida, nació en _Las Tierras de los Ríos_ y ahora mismo Sansa se estaba alistando para marcharse para el Norte por cinco días, aprovechando el fin de semana largo. 

No fue hasta entrada ya la tarde que Sansa le volvió a mandar fotos, ella cargando a la bebé, Rickon, su mamá, Robb, Bran, el tío Benjen, en fin, parecían lo que eran; una familia unida y feliz. _“Tu mamá se ve dichosa.”_ Le comentó cuando por fin hablaron. 

_“¿La abuela orgullosa?”_

Pod se carcajeó con ironía, pues él no era la única pareja no bienvenida en la familia. De repente escuchó algarabía en el fondo, y no pasó mucho para escuchar el nombre de Arya siendo llamado con emoción por Rickon, “ _¿La otra tía orgullosa ya llegó?_ ”

_“Voy a ser la tía preferida, marca mis palabras. Y Pod, no te lo he dicho y seguro no lo sabes porque en las fotos no se ve, ¡pero sus ojos son azules y es peli roja, es igualita a mí!”_

_“……O a su papá.”_

_“¡No, a mí!”_

Pod no hizo más que reírse.

.

.

.

Se despertó para escuchar sollozos bajos y contenidos en medio de la noche. Su apartamento no era inmenso como el de Sansa, así que el sonido le llegaba fácilmente. Pod se colocó en pie, mentalmente ateniéndose a las consecuencias de no saber _a qué._ Preguntándose si ella estaba en sus días, si él había hecho o dicho alguna bobada que vino a molestarla, si algo le pasó en la universidad y no se lo había contado todavía, o si era alguna cuestión familiar. Al asomarse a la sala la vio acostada en el mueble boca abajo, y como sintiéndolo se giró hacia él, dejando caer el libro que tenía en sus manos.

_“Lo siento.”_ Sansa le comentó aun sollozando y yendo por un vaso de agua, “ _Es el maldito libro._ Sabía que uno de los protagonistas iba a morir, y aun así _…soy una tonta._ ”

Sin decir nada Pod miró hacia el libro que había estado embobada leyendo desde hacía días. No hizo nada más que sonreírse y tratar de no burlarse cuando ella volvió hasta el mueble. “¿Pero es bueno o no?” preguntó, pues lo había estado convenciendo de que lo leyera después de que ella lo terminara. La vio girando los ojos, como cayendo en cuenta de que le acababa de dar un spoiler y Pod le acarició la cabeza queriendo ayudarla a calmar.

_“Es buenísimo, Pod.”_

La vio volviendo a sollozar, “Vamos a dormir.”

“No. Vete tú. Ya casi lo acabo.”

.

.

.

Sentados Pod la sostuvo en completo silencio, el único sonido siendo el del vaivén del bote y la respiración pesada de ambos. _Y estaba sorprendido e impactado, emocionado. Aún inmóvil._ La sintió riéndose sin aire contra su cuello mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. En ese momento no notando más que ella y su calor, su respiración agitada refrescándolo momentáneamente donde le diera. Ambos estaban bañados en sudor. Sansa levantó la cara, su rostro y cuello sumamente sonrojados, aun temblante, ojos aun oscuros y labios hinchados. Ella también mirándolo como si no creyera lo acabado de suceder, aunque no tan atónita como se sentía él, _“¿Acaso–”_ no acabó de preguntar, pues ella se agachó a dejarle numerosos picos en los labios y la cara mientras se burlaba de él.

_“Sí.”_

_¡La había hecho terminar!_ _¡Por primera vez la había hecho terminar con nada más que penetración! ¡Sin necesidad de ayuda de juguetes o dedos!_

Sintiéndose un tanto triunfador Podrick la asió a él, no dejándola que se le bajara de encima, _“¡Ya era hora!”_

_“¡Pod, no creía que me pudiera pasar a mí!”_

Le apretó las piernas, _“Tenemos que recordar ese ángulo.”_ Aunque la verdad no era una posición diferente que no hubieran practicado antes. 

_“¡Sí!”_

_“Oh, me siento como en esa película, ¡soy el rey del mundo!”_ y se rio al ella tirarlo hacia atrás y empezarlo a llamar tonto mientras lo besaba.

.

.

.

“Mierda, la cagué, pero no te abrumes por eso.”

Robb miró a su tio Benjen y le entrecerró los ojos, “ _¡Sí!_ Sansa nunca antes ha tenido suerte con sus novios y que a todos nos caigas bien ha sido buena indicación. Mi mamá solo está siendo sobreprotectora–” 

“–Eres un buen muchacho Pod, uno que evidentemente adora a Sansa.”

Bran dejó la incomodidad de la revelación y decidió hablar pues creía poder ser más elocuente que su hermano y tío borrachos, “Mi mamá es difícil de complacer. Y ella hasta hace poco solo estaba viendo lo que quería ver. Se enteró que Sansa le escondía novio cuando la sabía andando entre malas amistades–”

_“–Sansa dejó esas amistades antes de empezar a salir conmigo–”_

Asintió y continuó de inmediato, “–Sí, pero eres íntimo de Tyrion Lannister y recurres a sus fiestecitas, _tampoco una maravillosa referencia personal._ Tu reputación de mujeriego tampoco ayudó,” Lo vio que fue a decir algo y se apuró a hablar, “Para colmo de males ni siquiera tres meses después de que mi mamá se da cuenta de tu existencia Sansa y tu dejan tirados a los guardaespaldas y totalmente desaparecen de la faz de la tierra. _¿Te imaginas cuanto la angustió? ¿Cómo crees que la vas a poner de tu parte con un gesto como ese?”_

_“–¡Pero Sansa la llamó esa misma noche!”_

“ _Sí,_ pero no le dijo dónde estaba, solo que se iba de vacaciones contigo y que no quería ser ubicada. _Las cosas no funcionan así en nuestra familia. Y puede que no sepas lo que estabas haciendo, pero Sansa sí. Llamar a reportarse cada tres o cuatro días no era suficiente._ Incluso Arya y Rickon saben mejor que eso.”

“Mientras ustedes la pasaban bueno para nosotros fue una pasada. Nos preocuparon ese verano.” Robb se colocó de acuerdo en ello.

Y Pod se sentía frustrado, _“Pero Sansa recapacitó, y terminó diciéndole a su mamá donde estábamos…” muy a su pesar,_ Pod había concedido aquello porque había notado a Sansa pasar de emocionada a apesadumbrada por estar preocupando a su mamá. 

Bran se quedó mirando a Pod, _talvez el lidiar con borrachos no había sido una buena idea,_ “El punto, _Podrick,_ es que no diste buenas primeras impresiones, mi mamá no te iba a recibir en _Invernalia_ con brazos abiertos.”

“ _¿Pero exigirle que me dejara? ¿A ninguno de ustedes les parece eso demasiado?_ ”

_“A mí sí.”_ Robb habló, entendiendo tanto a Pod y a Sansa, “A mi mamá apenas le está viniendo a agradar Talisa…al menos ya se demuestra más cordial.”

_“¿Entonces qué?_ ¿Tengo que embarazar a Sansa para empezar a agradar a Catelyn?” dijo bromeando, y vio que su comentario no fue acogido como tal.

_“No, las cosas no funcionarán así para Sansa.”_ Robb respondió frunciendo el ceño, “Es diferente, _yo_ soy hombre. Y Sansa, de las mujeres, es prácticamente el orgullo de mi mamá, o bueno, lo era antes de que llegara a su fase de……desubique y rebeldía. Vamos, que era su hija más dócil y parecida a ella, una princesa en quien tenía todas sus expectativas para un buen matrimonio y todo eso. _No estoy diciendo que fuera su preferida,_ pero Arya siempre fue su propia persona y–”

“– _En todo caso_ , Sansa se mantuvo en pie cuando Catelyn le pidió que se alejara de tí.” Benjen interrumpió a Robb que empezaba a divagar, y que de hecho continuó por el momento hablando solo, “Y no sé de qué hablaron pero que Catelyn al final haya permitido que Sansa te llevara a Invernalia, y que incluso admitiera en voz alta haberse equivocado contigo son buenas indicaciones.”

“Sansa te quiere.”

_“Lo sé.”_

“Y eso es lo que debería importar. No que ella te escondiera todo el asunto con mi mamá.”

“Me hace sentir mal en todo caso.”

“Tú, y Sansa a su medida,” Benjen le habló a su sobrino, “son los que Catelyn y Ned esperaban que llevaran el imperio familiar.”

Robb pujó ante eso, “Sansa, como el resto de mis hermanos a excepción de Jon, nunca han demostrado estar interesados en los negocios familiares.”

“Sí, pero tú y Sansa son los hijos mayores. Catelyn quiere a Jon pero no está en él llevar las empresas Stark-Tully. Tu mamá siempre ha tenido grandes expectativas para sus hijos, y sobrino, pero Sansa y tu…son...”

_“¿La joya de la corona?”_

_“Robb, creo que ya es hora de que te vayas a descansar.”_

_“Creo que es hora de que todos nos vayamos a descansar.”_ Bran intercedió.

.

.

.

Podrick se sintió despertando y se giró, buscándola con su brazo, tanteando el colchón para al no encontrarla cerca abrir los ojos y encontrándose con los azules de ella y una sonrisa de burla en el rostro. Sonrisa que le devolvió adormilado y notándola al otro lado de la cama, “Lo malo de una cama tan grande.” Murmuró, acercándose hasta ella y ambos abrazándose. 

Volvió a despertar rato después, porque sintió cosquillas, ella juguetonamente recorriéndole desde la frente hasta la punta de la nariz con sus dedos, cuando pasó a su boca y mentón, y de nuevo hacia arriba le dejó un beso en el pulgar. “Es domingo, ¿Nos podemos quedar todo el día en la cama?” preguntó sin abrir los ojos. Un _mmmm_ de aceptación también adormilado fue su respuesta.

Cuando se volvió a despertar, ella todavía estaba dormida y sin poder mantener los ojos abiertos del todo la estudió, los rasgos perfectos de su rostro, las cejas, la nariz, sus labios llenos, su cabello rojizo. Aun haciéndosele extraño que _Sansa Stark_ estuviera con él cuando prácticamente podía elegir a cualquier hombre del mundo.

La vio moviéndose y la miró, lanzando una pierna y un brazo sobre él, acercándose completamente, besándolo en el hombro tres veces y volviendo a caer dormida.

.

.

.

Miró su celular, ese día tampoco teniendo llamadas perdidas de ella. _Y no, él no la iba a llamar, no después de la pelea que tuvieron. Y era una idiotez que lo estuviera ignorando y castigando por el solo hecho de haber sido honesto en cuanto a qué fácil era para ella la vida. Tiró el teléfono a la cama y se acostó en esta……Era tan inmadura y clasista a ratos._

_Pero con las horas también sentía culpa. No había sido entendible con ella, y en vez de apoyarla había elegido sitio en el bando contrario._

_Sí, le habían brindado una oferta de trabajo. Una oferta que para alguien normal, que no había terminado la universidad sería una gran oportunidad. Sansa lo había tomado casi como un chiste, una ofensa. Y él había tratado que viera el asunto desde otro punto de vista, al principio burlándose de ella y sus privilegios, pero luego las cosas habían escalado._

.

.

.

Estaban acostados, la cabeza de ella sobre el pecho de él. Ni una palabra habiendo sido mencionada desde la cena.

“Lo que mi mamá dijo…no fue indirecta alguna.”

“Lo sé. La sentí siendo sincera.”

“Tienes que dejar de sentirte menospreciado o a la defensiva, porque una conversación se trate de riquezas o pobrezas. Todo eso está en tu cabeza.”

_“Lo sé._ Pero es difícil cuando tu mamá aún cree que estoy contigo por tu dinero.”

“Ya no cree eso. Ya lo he hablado con ella…Sólo quiere protegerme. Y ella ya te ha admitido que sabe que lo nuestro es real…que me haces feliz, _la mayor parte del tiempo._ ”

Podrick la vio levantando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Acariciándole el mentón con el pulgar.

.

.

.

Con el tiempo libre que tenía le alcanzaba para ejercitarse con la bicicleta por mayor tiempo, para a escondidas sacar el bote y pasar muy de vez en cuando una tarde en altamar, soledad, sus pensamientos y preocupaciones.

Y ella descubrió un hobby gracias a la clase de fotografía que tomó ese semestre. Hobby del que él pudo hacer parte. Al principio a ambos le pareció complicado, pero fueron aprendiendo al tiempo que dejaban la teoría de lado y se centraban en la práctica con la cámara que Jon había dejado hacía mucho en el apartamento. Así que salían a pasear, tomando fotos de paisajes, de gente y objetos en movimiento, pájaros, fotografía nocturna. Él haciendo de modelo una memorable tarde de domingo y aquello desencadenando en algo nada inocente prontamente.

Había pasado de ella jugar con luces y sombras fotografiando su oreja con cabellos alrededor de ésta, acomodándole la cabeza en diferentes ángulos a de repente sentir su mano posándose en su entrepierna, masajeándolo, su otra mano sosteniendo la pesada y costosa cámara por sobre su hombro.

_“Quítate los pantalones.”_

Y Pod no era quien negarse, pero le levantó las cejas fingiendo estar sorprendido, mientras ella no detenía sus caricias.

“¿Un desnudo artístico?” Sansa continuó insistiendo. 

_“Ah, pues si es artístico entonces sí. Lo hubieras dicho antes.”_

Y él no fue el único haciendo de modelo esa tarde llena de burlas, bobadas y comentarios subidos de tono. 

El celular de Sansa sonando nuevamente, “¿Es tan malo que no quiera ir a lo de Margaery y me quiera quedar así contigo?” preguntó, quitándole la cámara a Pod.

Pod se encogió de hombros y la vio mirándolo con cara de burla.

“Deberíamos usar un lente macro.”

Pod de nuevo se encogió de hombros, viéndola salir hacia donde tenía todo lo de la cámara, “¿Por qué macro?” se decidió a preguntar.

“Entre otras cosas sirve para fotografiar objetos pequeños.”

Pod no alcanzó a asentir para cuando ella estaba soltando la carcajada, _“A veces eres mala.”_

_“¡Va a parecer enorme!”_

_“Enorme porque ya es grande.”_

_“Eh, normal.”_

_“Un poco más grande que normal. O sea, grande.”_

_“……Si tú lo dices.”_

_“Como si no estuviste impresionada la primera vez que lo viste. Le has dicho bonito.”_

“Veamos si registra bien con el lente macro.”

“Mejor nos vamos para donde Margaery.”

“Primera vez que dices eso en dos años.”

.

.

.

Pod había creído que el salir de la universidad cambiaría su relación con Sansa, y ciertamente lo hizo, pero no en malos términos.

Ahora como no tenía que hacer malabares estudiando y trabajando le quedaba más tiempo libre, lo que en las primeras semanas le pareció como bastante.

Por trabajo no tuvo que preocuparse pues antes de graduarse ya tenía uno asegurado y unas cuantas propuestas sobre la mesa. Simplemente eligió la que más le ganara dinero.

“Creo que debiste haber ido por la otra compañía.” Sansa le comentó mientras bordaba a mano un intrincado y minucioso diseño floral sobre un trozo de tela gigante, “Ganarías menos, pero te dejaban trabajar en proyectos paralelos sin que se puedan adueñar de estos si das con algo importante.”

“Sí, ¿pero daré con algo importante? _Lo dudo._ ”

_“No pienses así.”_

Pod se sentó sobre el mesón, mirándola de reojo, “La compañía que elegí además participa en un concurso anual que hace el gobierno. Es una gran oportunidad si uno se lo gana pues se pasa a formar parte de un selecto grupo que trabaja en contratos grandes, militares, compañías privadas…”

“Oh. _Eso suena interesante.”_

Pod le devolvió la sonrisa, “Lo es. Uno de mis sueños sería ese. Sólo que cuenta con un entrenamiento riguroso en Essos. El contacto que uno tiene con el mundo exterior es casi nulo.” Y vio que eso le llamó la atención después de que lo procesó, y qué se dio cuenta de porqué le estaba hablando de esto.

_“¿Oh?”_

“Sí, seis meses, he oído que están planeando cambiar las instalaciones a una isla, _Marahai._ Y pues como te digo, ese es uno de mis sueños.”

“ _Sí, sí,_ Pod eso lo entiendo. ¿Participarás en el concurso?”

“Cuando tenga el tiempo que deba llevar en la empresa lo haré.” Y la vio asintiendo una y otra vez. _“Todavía falta bastante tiempo para ello.”_

“Está bien……no que me vaya a interponer en tus sueños, solo que seis meses sin contacto suena como mucho…”

Pod le sonrió, “Lo es, y antes era en el desierto, _imagínate_.”

“¿Y por qué tanto secretismo? ¿Es por lo que es militar y todo eso?”

.

.

.

**Presente.**

****

** Desembarco del Rey. **

Adormilada Catelyn se enderezó en su asiento, de inmediato haciéndosele aparente que tenía un mensaje pues la luz de su celular no paraba de titilar. Se encontró con dos llamadas perdidas de Arya, y dos mensajes de voz. Miró la hora, y notó que faltaban dos horas para que empezara a amanecer en el Norte. Decidió por no despertar a Arya y más bien escuchar los mensajes que le dejó, bajando el volumen lo suficiente para que el hombre que dormitaba en esa misma sala no escuchara si en verdad no estaba dormido.

‘Ma……hablé con Tyrion y me confirmó lo que estás haciendo en _Desembarco del Rey_ ……” exhalación profunda y una larga pausa, “creo que es lo apropiado para evitar problemas después. Y pues no sé……ya sabes que nada de esto me gusta. Sansa está bien, ya llegó a la casa y la situación de encontrarse con Pod como que sí la desestabilizó un poco……pero al parecer _Baelish_ estuvo a su lado tranquilizándola. Así que mmm, no te preocupes, llámame cuando acaben.’

El siguiente mensaje de Arya venía con un tono de voz más despierto, con la altivez que la caracterizaba, ‘Ma……hay algo que Pod me dijo en lo cual sí estoy de su parte……él dijo que no creía que Sansa lo olvidara así como así, y pues la verdad yo creo lo mismo. Llevo meses pensando eso. _Sansa no olvidó a papá_ , ¿Por qué lo haría con Podrick? _¿Te acuerdas que en su momento te lo pregunté y te enojaste conmigo?_ Lo que quiero decir es…’ una exhalación profunda y otra pausa alargada, _‘¿Mandaste a investigar como Sansa dio con ese medicamento? ¿Cómo sabía que aquello funcionaría? ¿Cómo sabía que al utilizarlo no arruinaría otras partes de su mente? ……Sansa es una idiota, pero no es así de irresponsable._ Sé que te enojarás conmigo al escuchar todo esto. _’_

Catelyn exhaló quedándose mirando el celular por unos momentos, _por supuesto que había puesto a los investigadores a averiguar todo sobre la situación, desde quien le proveyó a Sansa el medicamento, o cuando lo hizo, pero no dieron con nada. Nada en su computador, ni celular. En el hospital nadie la visitó, no hubo nada sobresaliente ni en los testimonios de los enfermeros ni en las cámaras de vigilancia. Sansa tampoco tuvo visitas en Invernalia a excepción de Jeyne Poole, pero todos sabían mejor que dudar de su mejor amiga. En el único momento que Sansa se pudo hacer con el medicamento fue en las dos o tres ocasiones que dejó Invernalia con la excusa de salir a despejarse y caminar._

_Lo hizo sola. Y por donde la pudieron seguir gracias a cámaras de vigilancia no vieron nada fuera de lo ordinario._

En el Norte Arya se detuvo ante el sonido de un mensaje, dejando de rebuscar en el closet de su mamá y saliendo de este para ir hasta el celular que lo había dejado encima de la cama. Tras escuchar el mensaje su impulso fue llamarla, hacer preguntas más directas que antes no le había contestado, ni a ella ni a ninguno de sus hermanos, pero sabía que era mejor no ser tan directa con su mamá todavía, a no ser que descubriera lo que estaba haciendo y le colocara punto final sin siquiera haber empezado.

Regresó al closet para continuar buscando el último diario de Sansa, _allí habría respuestas._

Porqué Sansa seguía con la compulsión de escribir en un diario Arya no lo entendía. Había sido una ayuda psicológica después de la muerte de su papá, Arya lo vio más como una tarea impuesta; _lo había odiado._ Así que por supuesto a Sansa le agradó plasmar todos sus pensamientos y miedos, la ayudaba, y a la larga pasó a formar parte de su vida.

Y se sentía como una idiota al no haber pensado en buscar dicho diario en la misma habitación de Sansa cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero en el momento ni siquiera pensó sobre la existencia de éste. _Probablemente y lo había quemado._ Era lo que siempre hacía cuando terminaba un diario, y se imaginaba que tras la decisión que tomó lo más lógico sería quemar aquel diario…

…Pero existía la posibilidad de que este aun existiera. En poder de su mamá. O que Sansa en sus confusiones hubiera decidido esconderlo en aquel rincón donde lo había hecho antes de adolescente para que Arya no lo leyera.

Necesitaba a Sansa fuera de la casa al día siguiente.

Por otro lado, solo había una persona de confianza que Arya conocía podía surtir a Sansa con drogas o cualquier medicamento que pudiera necesitar……y lograría más con una visita en persona que una llamada telefónica en la que le pudieran colgar. Pero por ahora continuó buscando el maldito diario, _su mamá si lo tenía seguramente lo tenía bien escondido._

**Author's Note:**

>  _¡Una nueva historia!_ Sí, relativamente larga y llena de drama, pero también mucho más llena de fluff y romance. Más descomplicada que mis anteriores...No. Miento. Escribiendo esta historia hasta yo me he confundido, pero espero que las muchas horas de escribir hayan servido para hacer este enredo entendible. Sabrán a qué me refiero mas adelante, mwahahaha.
> 
> También paciencia para llegar al fluff, todo el drama está en los primeros capitulos.
> 
> Título pendiente por cambio. 
> 
> Fic basado en _Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind_ , así que vayan véanla sino lo han hecho ya para qué sepan a que nos estaremos enfrentando.


End file.
